Sangre Real
by nynia
Summary: SLASH Un nuevo profesor llega a Hogwarts, encerrando en su persona mas de un secreto que afectara la vida del chicoquevivió HPSS Cap14 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Sangre Real  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificación: R  
  
Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación  
  
Asi mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Advertencia: Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.  
  
N.A.: Hola! Hola! Hola! ^ ^ Aquí estoy denuevo con mis experimentos (no, no me canso) ¡pero es que me moría de ganas de escribir esto!!!! Hace ya más de medio año que la idea me daba vueltas a la cabeza y me decía "escríbeme., escríbeme.." Asi que la voy a escribir n_nU (muy persuasivo de su parte)  
  
PERO!!! Lo mas importante, aun no he decidido que pareja hacer. Al principio pensé que sería un buen Harry/Draco..pero luego me picó el bichito de la curiosidad y me lo imaginé Harry/Severus, ¡y no quedaba mal!!! Así que para no sobrecargar mis neuronas pensando que hacer, les paso la pelota a ustedes para que decidan por mi ^o^ (a veces soy tan inteligente que yo misma me asombro! Je, je)  
  
Prólogo  
  
El Sueño  
  
Era una hermosa vista.Todo estaba cubierto por una suave bruma que le daba un aire místico al lugar  
  
Una especie de prado, cubierto en su totalidad de hierbas silvestres que dejaban ver sus tempranas flores, ya que se encontraban a mediados de noviembre y el frío debería ser mucho más notorio, aunque aquel lugar no parecía Hogwarts en absoluto. Había un lago, y no muy lejos se podía divisar una gran extensión cubierta de árboles que podrían ser el Bosque Prohibido, salvo por que estos eran Avellanos y Robles.  
  
Caminó hacia los árboles con paso vacilante, siguiendo el camino que marcaba la orilla de lago, sintiendo el agua rozar contra sus pies desnudos y el viento alborotar sus cabellos impregnándolos de un suave olor a manzana.  
  
Era extraño, si estaba soñando ¿Cómo podía sentir a aquellas cosas? Por que podía sentirlas, vívidamente, era raro pero real.  
  
Pronto se encontró al pie de la arboleda admirando la perfección con que aquellas majestuosas plantas habían sido colocadas ahí, de tal forma que podría pensarse en la obra de un artista, sin duda, más habilidoso que cualquiera. Sus ramas formando armoniosas figuras y sus troncos invitando al viajante a ingresar por sus cómodos senderos, aunque era algo tonto pensar que los árboles hubieran crecido así adrede.  
  
Sintió una presencia tras el y al voltear se encontró con una joven de mirada severa y cuyo atavío, nada ostentoso, era del negro mas puro que hubiera visto. Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar cuanto tiempo había estado aquella muchacha observándolo sin ser notada, pero tuvo que olvidarse de ello cuando esta fijó aun más su vista en él, apremiante. No dijo nada, no movió los labios siquiera, pero pudo sentir con claridad cuando su voz le penetró el alma.  
  
"sígueme, te espera"  
  
La siguió por entre los árboles, recorriendo el camino que indicaban los senderos que solo ella conocía, volteando en los lugares menos esperados; siendo cada raíz, rama o tronco igual a la anterior; pero aquella joven sabía exactamente a donde ir, y pronto se encontró en un descampado que dejaba a la vista la gran cima de un monte en la cual se alzaba un extraño circulo de piedras, recordaba haber visto uno así con anterioridad pero no sabía a bien en donde. Sin darse cuenta la misteriosa joven lo llevó justo a la mayor de las construcciones (que tampoco eran nada suntuosas) e inclinándose respetuosamente ante una mujer sentada al fondo de la habitación, lo dejó solo.  
  
Aquella mujer lo miraba detenidamente. Tenia profundos y hermosos ojos negros que realzaban el pálido (pero no por eso desagradable) color de su piel, su cabello también negro caía en cascada sobre su espalda y sobre su frente se dibujaba una media luna de un azul intenso. Vestía al igual que la muchacha con una negra túnica y sobre sus hombros descansaba una piel de ciervo sin curtir.  
  
La dama se levantó de su asiento, con movimientos gráciles y sin hacer el menor ruido se deslizó hasta encontrarse frente al joven de grandes ojos verdes y un pelo tan negro como el suyo mismo. Alzando una mano en un movimiento casi imperceptible acarició su rostro suavemente y posó sus dedos con sumo cuidado sobre su cicatriz en forma de rayo.  
  
Por fin, retirándose un poco y mirando nuevamente a los ojos del chico, sus labios se separaron para la tan ansiada plática.  
  
- ¡Despierta!!!  
  
Una voz masculina salía de los rosados labios dejando al chico completamente impactado  
  
- ¡Harry despierta!!!  
  
Las formas se hicieron borrosas y la oscuridad lo cubrió todo, alejando de él el reconfortante aroma a manzano y la tranquilidad que le inspiraba aquella mujer.  
  
- mh..? .....que?!  
  
- ¡arriba bella durmiente!!!!! - el burlón rostro de su mejor amigo se perfiló entre las sombras, al parecer de muy buen humor  
  
- ¿Ron? ¿Qué hora es?  
  
- ¡hora de que despiertes!!! Ahora ARRIBA!!!!!!  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
Bien, bien, bien, esto es solo la introducción así que no se preocupen por el largo de los capítulos ¡es más!!! "de hoy en adelante juro solemnemente por toda mi colección de anime, Severus, Sirius, mis dibujos, Remus, Harry, Severus, mis historias, mis libros, la comida, Severus, mi cama y todo el yaoi del mundo (osease lo mas sagrado que existe) que a partir de esta cap todo el fic tendrá una extensión no menor de 10 pag por capitulo ¡he dicho!"  
  
TODOS: ¡amen!!!  
  
Por cierto, los incentivos son recibidos con los brazos abiertos déjenme darles una pista, empieza con R y termina con S, y no es Remus (aunque un Remus también me caería bien *¬*)  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
Ah! Por cierto! Alguien quiere ser mi beta???????????? (*haciendo un pucherito*) 


	2. La Sorpresa

Sangre Real  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificación: R  
  
Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación  
  
Así mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Advertencia: Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.  
  
N.A.:  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
La Sorpresa  
  
Harry aun seguía molesto aquella mañana rumbo al Gran Comedor.  
  
Había tenido una especie de sueño de lo más interesante y Ron, muy amablemente, se había encargado de despertarlo a costa de gritos.  
  
Por no olvidar que Harry tendría el trauma de por vida de haber escuchado la voz de su amigo salir de un rostro femenino, y peor aun, si le agregamos que dicho rostro femenino era de lo mas atractivo. La idea era sencillamente de pesadilla, dormir seria un reto de ahora en adelante.  
  
- Ey Harry! - el pelirrojo se apresuro en el pasillo para alcanzarlo - ¿Se puede saber por que sigues con esa cara de pocos amigos?  
  
- ¿Te parece poco el haberme despertado de esa manera tan."amistosa"?  
  
- ¡Oh vamos! Yo solo creí que, como todos, estarías ansioso por despertarte  
  
- ¡¿ansioso?!! ¡¿Y por que tendría que estarlo?!  
  
Después de la cara de pánico de Ron, no le quedó dudas de que al parecer SI debía estar ansioso por algo  
  
- ¡¿Bromeas Harry??!!! ¡¿En que planeta vives?!!!  
  
Está bien, quizás si era un poco despistado  
  
- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que Dumbledore nos prometió una gran sorpresa para este Lunes?  
  
Ahora que lo mencionaba.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
Era viernes y había tenido el peor día de su vida.  
  
La tarde anterior le habían puesto una detención en pociones. Al estar discutiendo con Malfoy había echo un movimiento innecesario que bastó para volcarle medio caldero de poción reductora encima a Snape, lo que desató su furia, aunque el verlo usando lo que parecía una minifalda sin duda había valido el castigo.  
  
Según Ron la imagen era para "el recuerdo", nunca dejaría de reírse al recordar la expresión del grasiento al darse cuenta de que "algo" faltaba.  
  
- ¡de fábula compañero!!!!! - le había dicho entre carcajadas mientras caía al piso incapaz de controlarse - ¡ya me imagino la cara de mis hermanos cuando les cuente!!!  
  
Pero, gracias a dicho incidente se había pasado toda la noche limpiando absolutamente TODO el salón de pociones, desde el piso y los desperdicios hasta el último caldero. Tomando en cuenta de que la ultima clase que hubo ahí fue con los de primero de Gryffindor y Slytherin, el lugar era un desastre completo.  
  
Resultado: Se había levantado tardísimo, no había tenido tiempo de lavarse (mucho menos de bañarse) y tuvo que ir directamente al aula de encantamientos con las uñas y el cabello llenos de asquerosidades.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta del aula había descubierto que no traía absolutamente NADA consigo y tuvo que regresar todo el camino a la sala común corriendo, para luego volver al aula 20 minutos tarde, y encontrase con 20 puntos menos.  
  
Con forme avanzaba el día la cosa no mejoró. La siguiente clase había sido Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con Slytherin, y había tenido que soportar que las dos horas enteras se burlaran de su aspecto, sobre todo Malfoy.  
  
¡Perra suerte!!! ¡Todo era culpa suya!!! ¡Y aun así sonreía!!! Lo traía desquiciado con ese porte de rey del mundo, algún día le haría pagar por todo.  
  
En al almuerzo tuvo que correr a asearse un poco por lo que solo comió frugalmente, para luego correr nuevamente a clase con McGonagall. Por lo menos ahí no había llegado tarde. Pero si, gracias al castigo, había olvidado preparar su asignación, lo que le costó 10 puntos menos, que más tarde se sumarian a los otros 40 por quedarse dormido en clase en dos ocasiones consecutivas.  
  
Y para cerrarla con broche de oro. Dos horas con Trelawney prediciéndole la muerte en un montículo de cera.  
  
No era de extrañarse que a la hora de la cena se hubiera dedicado exclusivamente a comer y verse deprimido, aunque vagamente escuchó la palabra "lunes" seguida de un gran griterío.  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
- cierto. la sorpresa ¿Qué crees que sea?  
  
- en la cena podremos averiguarlo ¡ahora vamos! ¡Hermione debe estarnos esperando!  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de esto Albus?  
  
A aquellas horas de la mañana un intranquilo Severus Snape atravesaba de un lado a otro el despacho del director. El ceño fruncido y la forma en que agitaba las manos al hablar indicaban que estaba visiblemente alterado  
  
- ¿No veo cual es el problema Severus?  
  
- Sabes bien cual es el problema, meter a uno de ellos aquí, ESE es el problema  
  
- Ahora mas que nunca necesitamos a uno de ellos con nosotros. Su conocimiento nos será de gran utilidad, para mi es una maravillosa oportunidad de que nuestros alumnos aprendan grandes técnicas que se creían perdidas  
  
- ¿A costa de que? ¿De perder su identidad? No son como nosotros Albus  
  
- Y lo se perfectamente  
  
- ¡¡¡¿Entonces por que aceptaste?!!!! - gritó en un arranque de furia mientras golpeaba el escritorio con ambas palmas.  
  
El director lo observó algo asombrado, no recordaba haber visto a Severus tan alterado en mucho tiempo, pero aun así se mantuvo firme  
  
- Me ha dado su palabra de que su enviado es completamente inofensivo, en ningún momento se inmiscuirá en la psicología de nuestro alumnado  
  
- ¡Es traicionera! Su mentalidad es distinta a la nuestra, hará lo que sea, incluso incumplir su palabra, con tal de llevar a cabo sus objetivos  
  
- Los cuales están completamente de nuestra parte  
  
El rostro del viejo se endureció mientras continuaba  
  
- Además, sabes que tiene todo el derecho del mundo de querer, y obtener, un acercamiento  
  
Aquel comentario calló por completo al maestro de pociones, pero aun así negó con la cabeza insatisfecho.  
  
- No lo se Albus., no me da buena espina  
  
- No debes preocuparte Severus, lo cuidaremos  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- A Harry - un brillo divertido iluminó sus ojos mientras su antiguo pupilo salía gruñendo de su despacho algo así como "maldito Potter, aun me debe una"  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
A la hora del almuerzo los ánimos ya estaban por los suelos.  
  
Empezar la semana con dos horas de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, lo que significaba compañía Slytherin, no le agradaba a nadie.  
  
Pero de lejos Harry era el que las detestaba mas, punto clave, Malfoy.  
  
No sabía que rayos era lo que se traía entre manos el cretino ese, pero desde la semana anterior se había esforzado aun mas a la hora de molestarlo. Si antes le hacia la vida a cuadritos, pues ahora estaba dispuesto a matarlo de un ataque al hígado. ¿Es que acaso no descansaba?  
  
Cada día, desde antes de empezar las clases ya estaba ahí, cruzándose en su camino sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerlo rabiar. A veces llegaba a preguntarse si aquellos encontrones no seria intencionales.  
  
Pero volviendo al día del Gryffindor, la cosa no quedaba ahí, ya que una tediosa clase de historia lo esperaba después de aquella agonía de nombre Malfoy.  
  
En resumen, a la hora del almuerzo no se encontraba del mejor de los humores.  
  
- sabes Harry, creo que te estas estresando demasiado - una preocupada Hermione le habló al notar como el ojiverde mas que cortar su trozo de filete, estaba mutilándolo  
  
- no te pongas paranoica Mione, sabes que los lunes no son muy agradables para nadie  
  
- Lo se muy bien Ron, pero aun así me parece que Harry no tiene muy buena pinta  
  
- ¡no lo culpes a él! nació así, no se le puede hacer nada.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño molesta, el pelirrojo no la estaba tomando en serio  
  
- sabes que no me refiero a eso Ronald - cortó sus risitas con un tono de voz asesino - tienes una mentalidad deprimente, no pareces de 16 sino de 6!!!  
  
- me estas ofendiendo ¿sabias?  
  
- ¿no me digas? ¿Entonces si captaste el mensaje? ¡Me sorprendes!!!  
  
En esas continuó todo el almuerzo, pero Harry no les prestaba atención, desde que se había sentado sintió la mirada de alguien clavada en él, y aquello le ponía los pelos de punta. Molesto, había volteado en un par de ocasiones pero sin encontrar nada fuera de lo común.  
  
Al final había optado por concentrarse en su comida e ignorar la situación, pero la sensación de ser observado no había desaparecido. Casi al final había descubierto al causante. Draco Malfoy era quien lo miraba tan insistentemente cosa que encolerizó sobre manera al niño-que-vivió ¿acaso ese era el maldito nuevo plan de Malfoy? ¡Mirarlo hasta volverlo esquizofrénico!!!  
  
Malfoy pareció turbarse un poco al verse descubierto, pero pronto volvía su expresión de superioridad regalándole una de aquellas sonrisas "Malfoy MR" que lo hizo salirse de sus cabales.  
  
Sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que hacia, arrojó los cubiertos sobre el plato y se paró de su mesa sin explicación alguna. Ron y Hermione lo miraron boquiabiertos mientras se dirigía como un bólido a la mesa Slytherin, y para ser más específicos aún, rumbo a cierto rubio que tenía como blanco. Al llegar a la zona Slytherin no fue bien recibido pero le importó un pepino los comentarios hirientes que le dirigieron, tampoco le importó que los profesores estuvieran tratando de llamar su atención casi a gritos, lo único que le importó fue llegar donde el maldito de Malfoy y tomarlo del cuello alzándolo con brusquedad para acercarlo peligrosamente a él.  
  
- me traes enfermo - siseó - ¡tu maldita arrogancia me trae harto Malfoy!!!  
  
McGonagall se acercó presurosa a tratar de calmar a su alumno, no quería ningún herido en la hora del almuerzo, mas aun sabiendo que todos se esperaban lo peor de aquella disputa; Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy eran enemigos jurados.  
  
- Me avergüenza tener que decir esto señor Potter pero ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!!! ¡Y ahora baje al señor Malfoy!!!  
  
Pero Harry no hizo caso, estaba algo aturdido al ver el rostro de Malfoy. Este parecía incomodo con la situación, desviaba la mirada y se mostraba como un niño pequeño al que acababan de llamar la atención. Luego, para horror de todos los presentes, sobre todo para el mismo Harry lo miro de forma sincera, arrepentida  
  
- vale, lo siento  
  
- ¡¿que tu qué?!  
  
- ¡¿que lo siento de acuerdo?!!!  
  
Esto era algo que no se esperaba ¡Draco Malfoy se estaba disculpando!!! ¡Y más aun, con él!!! Soltó al Slytherin de manera abrupta mientras se iba a su propia mesa con los ojos como platos.  
  
- esto es el fin. el holocausto se acerca.  
  
Y en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco, con toda la dignidad que le fue posible reunir, recogió sus cosas y salió del gran comedor, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada desconcertada que le dirigió su jefe de casa.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
La cena llegó sin más incidentes, y ya estaban todos reunidos en el gran comedor esperando la famosa sorpresa del director. Todos los profesores parecían tan ansiosos como los mismos alumnos, excepto por dos que mantenían una expresión seria, algo asi como preocupada. McGonagall y Snape eran los únicos que no formaban parte de la emoción colectiva, y por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts, ambos por el mismo motivo.  
  
- ¡queridos alumnos!!! - Dumbledore se había levantado al fin - se que todos esperan con ansias la famosa sorpresa que les prometí, y no se preocupen, no les haré esperar mas. Primero que nada déjenme decirles que la decisión que he tomado es importante para sus futuros, pero no por eso los obligaré a participar. La primera noticia es que ¡el club de duelo vuelve a estar abierto! En esta oportunidad con un profesor mas.capacitado  
  
Los murmullos llenaron el gran comedor como una explosión, todos estaban muy entusiasmados por aquella noticia. El club de duelo siempre había sido una idea muy tentadora, y el saber que seria un profesor nuevo quien lo impartiría hizo que la curiosidad de todos creciera aun más.  
  
- esto si que suena bien ¿no lo crees Harry? ¡El club de duelo con un buen profesor!!! Fred y George lamentaran perderse esto  
  
- me pregunto como será - un escalofrío recorrió a Harry al recordar al anterior  
  
- no te preocupes, no creo que sea otro payaso como Lockhart ¿no Mione? ¿o tu quieres otro payasito?  
  
- Madura Weasley!  
  
- ya párenle - Harry puso los ojos en blanco, aun no descubría como es que había llegado a soportarlos por tanto tiempo - el director va a volver a hablar  
  
En efecto, Dumbledore había considerado que el tiempo para cuchichear ya había sido suficiente y volvía a pedir silencio con ambas manos.  
  
- Bien, ahora también debo decirles que, para los alumnos de 5° en adelante, el mismo profesor estará encantado de darle clases extra sobre Artes Perdidas  
  
Todos se miraron desconcertados ¿Cómo iba a darles alguien clases sobre Artes Perdidas, si estaban perdidas? La confusión fue general. En las mismas condiciones que el resto, Harry volteó a la mesa de profesores tratando de encontrar alguna pista de si era una broma o no, pero lo que vio lo dejó desconcertado. Todos los profesores habían dejado de lado sus sonrisas y ahora miraban a Dumbledore. ¿indignados?  
  
Este pareció ignorarlos  
  
- Profesor Allan, pase por favor  
  
Las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron y todas las miradas voltearon en su dirección. Un joven no mayor de 20 años entraba sonriente por estas. Tenía el cabello largo y lacio (lo que Harry le recordó mucho a Sirius) amarrado en una coleta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, rebeldes mechones color rojo oscuro, como si estuviera teñido, caían sobre su rostro en el que resaltaban unos grandes ojos verdes que parecían sonreír por si mismos. En contraste con su alegre semblante vestía una túnica completamente negra que Harry reconoció como del mismo material que la de la mujer de su sueño.  
  
La aparición del joven y apuesto maestro arrancó mas de un suspiro de todas las chicas del lugar pero este no pareció notarlo, se dirigió con paso seguro hasta donde se encontraban los profesores y en un acto que asombró a muchos elevó las manos hasta la altura de su rostro y con estas trazó un extraño camino en el aire antes de respetuosamente inclinar la cabeza ante el director quien sonrió. Después, sin decir palabra alguna y con su sonrisa característica se sentó de muy buena gana junto al profesor de pociones que parecía querer morirse en aquel momento.  
  
A un lado suyo Harry pudo notar un gruñido desaprobatorio de parte de Ron y volteó justo para verlo quejarse molesto mientras miraba a Hermione que miraba embobada la mesa de profesores.  
  
- ¡bonita sorpresa!  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
¡¿¿Y???!!!! Que tal????!!! Les gusto mi Allan precioso?????!!!! Yo si lo quiero mucho!!! Es un personaje de una historia original que tengo sobre Avalon y me pareció perfecto para meterlo a este fic! ^o^ espero que con el tiempo le agarren el gusto, y por lo de su pelo, no es el típico pelirrojo con cabello naranja ¡no! su cabello es ROJO y casi tirando para negro, hay un color en tintes que es así ¡y a mi me encanta!!!!  
  
Bueno, las que pretendían votar por la pareja de Harry no se preocupen, ese acercamiento por parte de Draco no es peligroso, aun hay tiempo para las que prefieren a Sev-chan. Así que ya saben tienen que dejarme REVIEWS para saber si continuo con esto o no!!!! Este cap es solo un regalito por que hoy me sentí generosa   
  
Aun no encuentro beta!!!!! No se hagan de rogar!!!!  
  
Nynia ~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~ 


	3. El Club de Duelo

Sangre Real  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificación: R  
  
Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación  
  
Así mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Advertencia: Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.  
  
N.A.: Holitas!!!! En esta cap meto un poquitín mas a mi Allan querido n_n, no lo culpen por lo que haga, tiene dos buenas razones para todo: una es que esta completamente chiflado, y la otra pues aun no puedo decirla ^o^  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
El Club de Duelo  
  
Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde el maldito incidente que había arruinado relativamente su reputación. Era viernes y Draco Malfoy se encontraba en la biblioteca terminando los deberes de la semana mientras recordaba lo sucedido en el almuerzo del lunes. ¿Que había pasado? Pues cualquiera con una pizca de sentido común lo sabría de sobra (lo cual explicaba el porque todo el colegio no entendía nada). Era mas que obvio que se había disculpado por una sencilla razón, el aprecio a su existencia.  
  
Quienquiera que se atreva a decirle que solo se había sentido acobardado ante Potter recibiría su merecido, lo que fácilmente es traducido a una larga estadía en compañía de la energúmena de la enfermera (que de por si ya consideraba algo bastante tormentoso) gracias a un par de maldiciones bien puestas; porque Draco estaba bien seguro de algo, aquella tarde, en el gran comedor, no se había acobardo ante Potter, porque Potter NO ERA Potter. Había notado un brillo diferente en su mirada, como de locura, y Draco no era estúpido ¡No señor! Solo los Gryffindor eran lo suficientemente dementes como para enfrentarse a algo para lo que no están preparados, y él se consideraba un muy buen ejemplo de lo que era ser un Slytherin. ¿Tu vida peligra? Pues corre, así de simple.  
  
Claro que sus compañeros no se lo habían tomado muy bien. Habían alegado que su mirada era sincera cuando se disculpaba con Potter ¡por favor!!! ¡Como si un Malfoy pudiera ser sincero!!! Claro que les había costado caro, NADIE le dice a Draco Malfoy que se ha "ablandado" sin recibir un lindo tour por el país de la inconciencia primero. Draco sonrió afectadamente. Incluso había llegado a noquear aun par de idotas de séptimo curso ¡A veces se asombraba de si mismo! Claro que era consiente de ser todo un ejemplar. A parte de la fuerza y fortuna sin límites, era guapo, alto, elegante, popular y tenía carácter; si se le agregaban sus recientemente descubiertas dotes de actor ¡dios! ¡El debería de estar gobernado el mundo!!!  
  
Volvió a sonreír mientras devolvía los libros a los estantes y reunía sus pergaminos para volver a su sala común, después de una mirada desaprobatoria por parte de la señora Pince claro, según la vieja por hacer "demasiada bulla al salir" (aunque el estaba seguro de que hasta una hormiga haría mas ruido que el al moverse, ¿mencionó que poseía gracia y elegancia? ¿No? pues agréguenlo) (*¬¬U creo que se le olvidó egocentrismo*)  
  
Caminaba por los pasillos muy entretenido en exaltarse a si mismo cuando se cruzó con una figura vagamente familiar y se detuvo a observarla un momento, era el nuevo profesor. Parecía muy concentrado en un pergamino que sujetaba con fuerza, como si se le fuera la vida en ello, por lo cual no se había percatado de su presencia, ni tampoco midió el volumen de sus comentarios, o eso pensó el rubio.  
  
- ¡Oh no puede ser!!! ¡Volví a perderme!!! - el Slytherin notó que su voz sonaba algo infantil ¿Qué edad tendría? - ¡soy un fracaso!!! ¡Si mi hermana se entera va a matarme!!!! TT_TT ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!  
  
¡Por Merlín!!! El sujeto era un completo payaso  
  
De pronto el nuevo profesor pareció notar su presencia volviendo su expresión a una de pánico mientras volteaba el rostro lentamente (a lo cámara lenta) hacia el lugar de donde se sentía observado. Draco no sabía bien que era lo que esperaba encontrarse ahí, pero el tal Allan pareció relajarse visiblemente al encontrarse con él  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¡Que susto! ¡Por un momento llegué a creer que eras ella!!!  
  
Draco no contestó, sabía suficiente sobre con quien hablar, y con quien no, como para entender que alguien escandaloso, infantil y con cara de Gryffindor no era para nada una buena junta; solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada evaluativa, recorriendo desde su túnica de un acabado moderadamente fino (pero nada costoso) hasta su cabello rojo nada natural, para luego lanzarle la mejor sonrisa "desaprobadora Malfoy". El joven maestro endureció instantáneamente su expresión volviendo su mirada fría como el hielo, todo rastro de animosidad desaparecido.  
  
- Ten cuidado en juzgarme niño, no sabes nada. - Pareció querer agregar algo mas pero se calló - discúlpame, estoy buscando el baño ^^  
  
El rubio se esforzó en mantener una sonrisa despectiva mientras su nuevo profesor se alejaba por el pasillo, este ultimo volviendo a quejarse en voz alta por su mediocridad, pero la verdad era que lo había dejado helado. De donde habría sacado Dumbledore a alguien capaz de intimidar a un Slytherin de esa manera, ni el mismo Snape sería capaz de sostener la frialdad de aquella mirada por mucho tiempo (aunque sería interesante verlo intentarlo).  
  
Reemprendió su camino a la sala de la casa de las serpientes mientras se felicitaba a si mismo por haber afrontado tan bien la situación (lo cual era una muestra clara de su aplomo, valentía y orgullo) e incluso haber sacado algo productivo de ello: encontrar un nuevo bicho raro en quien matar el tiempo libre. Sonrió (*como le gusta sonreír a este chico ¿no?*) Tendría lo que restaba del año para averiguar todo sobre el nuevo profesor y tratar de hundirlo como había echo con el idiota del semi-gigante, claro que esta vez sería mas cuidadoso al respecto, la cosa ahora era personal - la sonrisa se borró de su rostro - el cretino se había atrevido a llamarlo niño.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- ¡Vamos Ron! Si le hubieras dicho lo que sientes no estarías en estos problemas - Harry miraba divertido al pelirrojo.  
  
Desde la llegada del nuevo profesor, lo cual había sido hacía un semana ya, las chicas se habían vuelto considerablemente mas unidas. Se pasaban todas las horas libres cuchicheando en un rincón de la sala común, y siempre del mismo tema: el profesor de duelo.  
  
El fenómeno no se había limitado solo a Gryffindor, sus compañeros de otras casas se había quejado en varias oportunidades por el mismo problema, e incluso los Slytherin parecían mas fastidiados de lo normal. El inconveniente era que conforme aquella situación iba empeorando, el malhumor de su amigo también lo hacia, y a Harry ya comenzaba a cansarlo la situación.  
  
- ¡Pero mírala!!! - Ron realmente parecía indignado - para todo el día con Parvati y Lavender ¡y nunca le agradaron!!! ¡Incluso ya se ríe como boba también!!!  
  
En eso estaba de acuerdo; si la Hermione de hacía solo una semana se viera, lloraría.  
  
- mira, creo que es su problema, no hay nada que puedas reclamarle  
  
- ¡pero Harry!!! ¡¿Como puedes decir algo así?!!! ¡Es nuestra amiga!!!  
  
- Exacto, AMIGA, no PERTENENCIA; así que a menos de que fuera novia de alguno de los dos (caso en el tampoco habría mucho que hacer), no podemos hacer nada  
  
Ron gruño y volvió a meterse en su tarea de Adivinación, estaba de tan mal humor y se desquitaba tanto con lo que escribía, que Harry presintió que aquella tarea sería la gloria para Trelawney. Pasaron un rato en silencio, solo se oían las risitas de las chicas y Harry había llegado incluso a concentrarse en la forma de la cera, hasta que el pelirrojo exploto denuevo.  
  
- ¡¿sabias que todas se han inscrito al club de duelo solo por él????!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry no pudo más que reír.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
El momento por fin había llegado, la fecha y hora indicada para la reapertura del Club de Duelo se habían cumplido y la expectación era total. Todos los interesados se encontraban aglomerados ante la puerta del gran comedor y murmuraban ansiosos mientras esperaban a que estas se abrieran y las clases dieran comienzo. La mayoría, por cierto, eran chicas; todas sonrientes, e incluso unas, como Parvati y Lavender, arregladas y maquilladas como si de un baile se tratase.  
  
- ¿Puedes creerlo? - Seamus miraba atónito la cantidad de chicas ahí reunidas - ¡parecen un grupo de fans enloquecidas!!!! ¡ y lo han visto una sola vez!!!  
  
- ¡Yo no!!! - era Hanna Abott - ¡Me lo encontré una vez vagando por las mazmorras, es muy lindo y amable!!!  
  
- Me enferman - una voz que arrastraba las palabras llamó la atención de todos - el sujeto es un completo chiste, incluso Weasley pareciera tener modales al lado de él  
  
- ¡¿Entonces que haces aquí Malfoy?! - espetó Hanna mientras entre Seamus y Harry contenían a Ron  
  
- ¡Así es!!! ¡Nadie necesita de una serpiente rastrear como tu aquí!!!!  
  
- Vaya Finnigan - Draco aplaudió con sorna - ¿Eso te lo inventaste tu solito o alguien te ayudó?  
  
Si Seamus iba a contestar tuvo que callarse por que en ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron revelando al Profesor Allan tras ellas.  
  
Su expresión era altiva, tal y como cuando había ingresado triunfalmente en pleno almuerzo hacia solo unos días. La extraña túnica que había llevado desde entonces ahora descansaba sobre una de las graderías que se encontraban junto a las paredes, y había sido remplazada por unas ropas de un color blanco-grisáceo que eran tan sencillas como la anterior. Se trataba de una túnica muy corta que resbalaba ligeramente por sus hombros, dejando entrever el bien formado cuerpo de su portador, y que se ceñía a su cintura con una especie de cinto muy largo del mismo material que se encargaba de mantener en su sitio unos pantalones muy holgados pero que dejaban entrever la forma de unas bien formadas piernas; y para sorpresa de todos, estaba descalzo.  
  
- si no conociera a las chicas, podría jurar que se tirarían al profesor ahora mismo - Seamus miraba asustado a Hanna y al resto de chicas que parecían una jauría de lobos hambrientos  
  
- va en contra de mis principios, pero creo que estoy de acuerdo con un Gryffindor - Malfoy parecía aterrado de su propio comentario, aunque Harry sospecho que también era por los comentarios que había empezado a soltar ciertas alumnas.  
  
El silencio se volvió a imponer cuando el profesor se acerco un poco más al grupo. Su expresión de seriedad había sido remplazada por una sonrisa sincera (*¡así!: ^-^*)  
  
- ¿Qué esperan? ¿No piensan pasar?  
  
Como si hubiera sido una orden, todos comenzaron a ingresar al "aula" de duelo. Las chicas con una sonrisa de cortesía para el profesor. Harry estaba entrando con el resto cuando sintió una mano en el hombro, volteó algo sorprendido de encontrarse con el profesor mirando con seriedad  
  
- debo pedirte que te retires Potter  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por que?! ¡Yo no-  
  
- se perfectamente que no hizo nada pero no lo quiero a usted en mi clase - frialdad total  
  
- ¡eso no es justo!!! - se quejó Ron - ¡Harry tiene todo el derecho de entrar si quiere!!!  
  
El profesor pareció ignorarlo y miró a Harry aun más fijamente  
  
- ¿acaso no entendió lo que le dije?  
  
Harry estaba confundido, y la confusión pasó a ser furia cuando se sintió humillado; no iba a permitir que le siguieran ridiculizando de aquella forma. Encaró al profesor algo desafiante ("muy Slytherin de su parte" pensó Draco) y puso todo el desprecio que fue capaz de reunir en sus palabras.  
  
- No hay nada que pueda enseñarme y que yo necesite saber  
  
Dicho esto dio media vuelta y ya salía del Comedor cuando sintió que el pelmazo de Draco se reía de él, preso de la cólera iba a darle su merecido cuando alguien se le adelantó.  
  
- tampoco te quiero a ti aquí niñito  
  
La risa paró, claro que la remplazaron otras muchas.  
  
- ¡yo no soy ningún niñito! ¡Puedo estar donde se me pegue en-¡!!!  
  
-¡FUERA!!!!!  
  
Malfoy abandonó el lugar blanco de la furia y Harry lo siguió, mientras las puertas se cerraban tras ellos  
  
- maldito cretino.que se habrá creído..cuando mi padre se entere de esto. - lo escuchó refunfuñar  
  
- en otras circunstancias me habría encantado escuchar que te dijeran que eras un mocoso ¿sabias? - comentó Harry tratando de deshogar su furia en Malfoy  
  
- ¡Piérdete cara de cráter!!!  
  
Una señal de alerta se disparó en el cerero de Draco al notar como aquel brillo de locura volvía a los ojos del moreno.  
  
- está bien, está bien, recapitulemos: No estoy de humor Potter, no creo que sea buena idea hablarme en estos momentos - Harry frunció el ceño, ahí estaba denuevo  
  
- estas actuando extraño Malfoy ¿lo sabias?  
  
- ¿quien yo? Por favor Potter!!! Eres tu quien últimamente para con una mirada de sicótico asesino!!!!  
  
- ¡eso no es verdad!!!!  
  
- ¡piensa lo que quieras!!!!  
  
- ¿Que hacen aquí afuera? - la voz extrañada de Severus Snape los interrumpió  
  
Fue Malfoy quien no perdió tiempo en responder. Ahí tenia la oportunidad perfecta de desquitarse del maldito que lo había humillado sobremanera, era seguro que su profesor lo apoyaría incondicionalmente; con respecto a Potter no estaba tan seguro, poco le importaba también.  
  
- ¡Ese payaso nos echó e su clase profesor!!!!  
  
- ya veo - Snape se volteó a mirarlo por primera vez - así que al fin alguien se atrevió a correr al Gran Potter  
  
-¡y que importa Potter!!!! - Draco paseaba intranquilo de un lado a otro, de la misma manera en que cierto profesor lo había echo hacía unos días - ¡se atrevió a echarme a mi!!!! ¡A MI!!!!  
  
Harry no pudo evitar reírse, Malfoy hablaba como si se tratara de un niño de 5 años encaprichado.  
  
- ¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso Potter?  
  
- ¡¿y todavía lo preguntas?!!! - Draco puso cara de horror  
  
- ¡¿acaso te estas burlando de mi?!!!  
  
- si, y planeo seguir haciéndolo - respiro - un buen rato - mas risas  
  
- mas tarde saldaré cuentas contigo  
  
Severus estaba confundido, un no entendía del todo la situación y la actitud de los dos chicos no ayudaba en nada.  
  
- Señor Malfoy ¿podría explicarme como es eso de que lo echaron? ¿Acaso estuvieron causando problemas? - aquel ultimo comentario fue dirigido directamente hacia Harry con un lindo tono venenoso en el.  
  
Este, al recordar los hechos del jueves anterior, no pudo nada mas que redoblar sus carcajadas; es más, ahora estaba arrodillado en el piso cogiéndose el estomago con fuerza.  
  
El profesor de pociones lo miraba libido, y Draco con una genuina cara de pánico, ahora mas que nunca creía que algo andaba muy mal con Potter; nadie, salvo alguien con intenciones suicidas, se reía de aquella forma de Snape.  
  
- ¿terminó de reírse señor Potter? - aquel tono frió y carente de emociones trajo a Harry de vuelta a la realidad.  
  
- si, ejem, disculpe profesor - risitas nerviosas escapaban sin quererlo pero para Snape pareció ser suficiente por el momento  
  
- entonces podrían decirme por que los echaron  
  
- por absolutamente nada - Harry contestó enojado - solo se le vino en gana  
  
- ¿indignado Potter?  
  
- ¡oh! ¡Cierra la boca Malfoy!  
  
- bueno profesor ¿Qué opina? - Draco volvió a su tono de superioridad - ¿Cree que pueda ponerlo en su lugar?  
  
Snape pareció pensativo por un momento, luego los miró algo cansado y negó con la cabeza  
  
- olvídenlo, dejen las cosas como están, creo que son mas afortunados al estar lejos de él  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
- Creo que oculta algo!  
  
- Olvídalo Potter estas paranoico  
  
Harry y Draco se encontraban en las mazmorras organizando el deposito de desperdicios, todo por cortesía del rubio, la verdad es que Harry nunca se imaginó que un Slytherin encolerizado era capaz de gritar semejantes cosas.  
  
- te digo que oculta algo, si por lo menos nos hubiera dicho porque alejarnos de el ¡bueno! Pero no lo hizo! Además ves su cara cada vez que se sientan juntos a comer  
  
- Gryffindors entrometidos, si oculta algo o no es su problema ¿no crees?  
  
- ¿que acaso no te interesa en lo mas mínimo?  
  
- No. Aprecio lo suficiente mi vida como para meterme en los asuntos de Snape, y mas aun después de lo que le dije hoy día, me tomará meses congraciarme  
  
- Tu problema por no medir tu lengua - Draco arqueó una ceja  
  
- si mal no recuerdo fue cierto Gryffindor quien se empezó partir de risa en su cara ¿no?  
  
- Eso fue diferente - Harry sonrió - yo tenia una imagen mental demasiado graciosa, tu solo gritabas como desquiciado  
  
- ¡yo no gritaba como desquiciado Potter!  
  
- Ja! La próxima vez prometo grabarte  
  
Pasaron unos momentos mas limpiando en silencio antes de que Harry volviera a hablar  
  
- Voy a averiguar que es lo que oculta  
  
- Eso nos hacen dos  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
UAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Otro capitulo!!!!!! No puedo creerlo!!! Estoy batiendo mi record!!!! (*smile*) Aunque estoy algo deprimida, no he recibido muchos reviews..¿no les gusta como va la trama? ¡que lastima!!! Y a mi que me gustaba tanto. Bien! Pero aun asi! A quien si le guste y la lea ¡muchísimas gracias!!!!!  
  
Ah! Por cierto!!! Solo UNA persona me ha contestado a quien prefiere de pareja de Harry, y si sigue así, pues va a ser Draco, no me molesta pero ¿no hay quien apoye a Sev-chan por ahí???????? Vamos!!!! Déjenme REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
Nynia *Miembro de la Orden Severusiana* Still looking for a Beta ;_; 


	4. La Alianza

Sangre Real  
  
Autora: Nynia  
  
Clasificación: R  
  
Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación  
  
Así mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Advertencia: Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.  
  
N.A.: Este capítulo es mas que todo de Harry y Draco, se que están un poco fuera de personaje, pero es que los necesito así por el momento, ya más adelante se explicará la situación n_nU. Después tenemos que Allan en este capitulo no aparece mucho, aunque no creo que les importe porque parecen no tenerle mucha estima ¬¬U, aunque ya poco a poco se descubrirán todas las interrogantes que hayan sobre él.  
  
También muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias a mi querida y loka beta Kata- chan!!!! ^o^ Te me portas mal eh!!!! (y si hay algún error ya saben a quien culpar XD)  
  
Bueno! ^o^ espero que disfruten el capítulo ¡y gracias por leer!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
La Alianza  
  
Cualquiera que hubiera entrado en ese momento en aquella habitación habría pensado una sola cosa, que se había vuelto completamente loco. Y es que era casi imposible imaginarse que al entrar a un cuarto Slytherin encontrarías a un Gryffindor; y más aun justo a ESE Gryffindor con ESE Slytherin.  
  
Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy en una misma habitación sin matarse, extraño pero cierto. La verdad era que incluso ellos dos aun no entendían como era posible que hubieran aceptado una tregua, y más aun trabajar en equipo; pero los unía una meta en común; y los Gryffindors son confiados y los Slytherins aprovechadores.  
  
Teniendo en cuenta esto, ya llevaban dos semanas buscando pistas con respecto a la identidad del nuevo profesor. Sabían que su nombre era Allan, y que enseñaría Duelo y Artes Perdidas; pero nunca especificaron un apellido, ni el lugar de donde venía, tampoco les dijeron en que rama de la magia se especializaba ni como diantres iba a enseñar artes que se suponían perdidas, pero más aun, les intrigaba el porque del rechazo de los demás profesores.  
  
En Snape no era novedad, lo raro hubiera sido que simpatizara con él; pero todos y cada uno del resto del profesorado le habían declarado abiertamente su antipatía, y no era que se lo buscara. A parte de aquella ocasión con Harry y Draco, el profesor Allan era en extremo amable con todos, nunca perdía la calma ni dejaba de mostrar aquella sincera sonrisa, sin dejar de lado a sus colegas con quienes se mostraba igual de cortés. Parecía no notar las miradas reprobatorias que le mandaban, y si las notaba, pues no las tomaba en cuenta. El único que parecía completamente cómodo con su presencia era el director, quien compartía con este aquella manía por mostrar siempre una sonrisa.  
  
A parte de eso no sabían absolutamente nada del profesor Allan.  
  
- ¿Crees que deberíamos seguirlo? - Harry separó su vista del montón de pergaminos que habían copiado del despacho de McGonagall  
  
- No serviría de mucho, nadie va por ahí mostrando sus secretos - Draco contestó aun sumergido en su propio cerro de pergaminos  
  
Su procedencia era fácil de explicar. Al ser McGonagall la subdirectora de la escuela pensaron que podrían encontrar algo útil en su despacho, por lo que hacia solo dos días habían llevado a cabo una pequeña excursión nocturna.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
La noche era fría, no había luna por lo que los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraban en completa oscuridad, ni una sola sombra se perfilaba en los corredores y ni el más leve sonido se dejaba escuchar en estos. Salvo en una de las más apartadas mazmorras donde el inconfundible ruido de pasos rompiendo normas (*osease sumamente cautelosos*) se notaban claramente.  
  
Un leve murmullo fue seguido por el movimiento de un muro desplazándose, del cual salió despedida una pálida luz que iluminó el frío piso de piedra, pero a parte de eso nada. La abertura permaneció abierta unos instantes antes de que se volviera a cerrar tan misteriosamente como se había abierto; y en el lúgubre pasillo, ni un alma, ni una sombra, ni siquiera se oía ahora el sonido de los pasos.  
  
Sin preocuparse en absoluto por aquel extraño acontecimiento, cierto Slytherin dormía profundamente en una cama cubierta por doseles de tonalidad verde, sin despertarse siquiera por el sordo ruido del muro de su sala común deslizándose ni tampoco cuando la puerta de su propio dormitorio se abrió; con una leve sonrisa en el rostro descansaba abrazado a su almohada completamente desconectado del mundo, soñando seguro con el poder, gracia, y fama del que se creía poseedor.  
  
Hubo un ligero movimiento en el colchón de su cama, pero no pareció notarlo tampoco (*-_-U este chico duerme como tronco!*) para que luego los doseles se cerraran con un movimiento delicado y silencioso. Un nuevo murmullo desde dentro, el de un hechizo tal vez, desconectó completamente el pequeño espacio de la cama de Draco del exterior de esta.  
  
Para aquellas alturas el rubio comenzaba a despertarse incómodo por el extraño silencio. De pasar de los ronquidos de Crabbe y Goyle a un silencio absoluto hay un vacío abismal que cualquiera notaría. Un leve movimiento al lado suyo lo puso en completa alerta mientras miraba de forma escrutadora la completa oscuridad de su cama. De la nada una luz cegadora lo inundó todo dejándole ver el rostro más terrorífico que podría haberse imaginado en toda su vida. Sus ojos llameaban y su rostro estaba cubierto de una desagradable tonalidad grisácea que resaltaba su expresión de demencia absoluta.  
  
- ¡BU!  
  
- ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ.......!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¡Tenía que huir! ¡Tenía que pensar la manera de escapar de aquel ser de pesadilla!!! ¡Tenía que salvar su vida a toda costa!!!! Tenía que.....matar a Potter por reírse así de él  
  
- Vaya Malfoy!!! Se que la noche no es mi mejor momento, pero tan feo tampoco me pongo  
  
Harry subió la vela, que por debajo de su rostro le daba aquella apariencia fantasmal, y terminó de deslizar su capa de invisibilidad de sobre sus hombros.  
  
- ¡¿Pero es que acaso querías matarme Potter?!!!!!  
  
- Tranquilo Malfoy, sólo fue una broma.. - Harry seguía riéndose  
  
- ¡Gryffindor demente!!! No tienes ni idea de lo que es gracioso y de lo que podría causar un infarto  
  
- ¡ey! Nunca imaginé que fueras tan impresionable - se defendió el pelinegro  
  
- ¡no soy impresionable!!!! ¡Solo que no soy muy estable cuando me acaban de levantar!  
  
Un incómodo silencio siguió, empeorado por echo de no escuchar nada del exterior  
  
- ¿y bien? - Draco rompió este silencio aún malhumorado - se puede saber ¿qué rayos haces aquí?  
  
- Estuve pensando  
  
Y nada.  
  
- ¡¿Eso es todo?!!! ¡Estuviste pensando y por eso viniste a levantarme tan sutilmente a las. - miró su reloj de pulsera - .2:30 de la mañana!!!!!  
  
Harry lo miró de forma reprobatoria, nunca se imaginó que el frívolo Slytherin que todos aquellos años se había mostrado carente de emoción alguna fuera tan fácil de alterar. En las dos semanas que llevaban trabajando juntos había descubierto que era: perezoso, quejumbroso, hablador, narcisista, explotador e histérico; aunque de cierta forma le divertía que Malfoy hubiera bajado la guardia de aquella manera, hasta el punto de mostrarse humano frente a el.  
  
- Mira Malfoy, si te digo que estuve pensando es porque tuve una idea  
  
- ¡¿Qué no puede esperar hasta mañana?! - Draco había vuelto a abrazarse a su almohada - Sinceramente Potter, tengo que dormir cierta cantidad de tiempo para seguir conservándome bello  
  
Harry ignoró aquel comentario, el Slytherin había creado la manía de hacerse el tonto para desesperarlo  
  
- Creo que McGonagall puede tener cierta información en su despacho  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
  
- Que ella es la sub-directora ¿cierto? No creo que Dumbledore sea el único encargado de los profesores  
  
- Sí.. Podría ser..  
  
- ¡Pues levántate! ¡Vamos a averiguarlo!  
  
- ¿y se puede saber como vas a conseguir la contraseña?  
  
- Ese no es un problema - Harry sonrió - Ya la averigüé, ahora vamos  
  
El Gryffindor corrió los doseles y bajó de un salto de la cama, se pasó la capa de invisibilidad por los hombros mientras le hacía señas a Draco para que se le uniera, este solo arqueó una ceja.  
  
- ¡apresúrate!  
  
- Si tú lo dices - el rubio se acercó a Harry con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que este tuviera que reprimir un escalofrío mientras el Slytherin se colocaba bajo la capa.  
  
- Bien, ahora va.- unas manos rodearon su cintura - ¡¿Qué haces?!!  
  
Malfoy se había pegado por completo a su cuerpo, colocando su rostro en la curva del cuello de Harry, quien podía sentir la respiración de este rozando su piel  
  
- te deseo Harry.. - dijo casi en un susurro, tan cerca de su oído que esta vez no pudo reprimir el escalofrío  
  
El Gryffindor volteo con la boca abierta y completamente sonrojado para encontrarse con Draco mirándolo de forma insistente. Harry no sabía que decir, estaba petrificado y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, e incluso consideró seriamente la posibilidad de salir corriendo, hasta que el rubio comenzó a carcajearse en su cara  
  
- ¡Malfoy!!! ¡Con eso no se juega!!! - Harry había perdido todo el color y mostraba una expresión irritada  
  
- Para que veas Potter - le dijo éste aún entre risas - que hay ciertas bromas que pueden atentar contra la salud  
  
Una hora después cada uno volvía a sus respectivas camas, con una considerable cantidad de pergaminos a buen resguardo en sus respectivos baúles.  
  
**End Flash Back**  
  
- ¡Nada! - rompió el silencio Malfoy mientras arrojaba con desgana los pergaminos que estuvo leyendo - ¿y tú?  
  
- pues. unas vacaciones para la profesora Sinistra, tres detenciones para un tal Henry Hoppkins de Slytherin, la apertura de las clases de artes Perdidas para el próximo mes...y nada mas de importancia  
  
- ¡No puede ser!!! ¡Esta idea fue una pérdida de tiempo!!!!  
  
Draco se paró irritado y fue hasta su baúl para ponerse a rebuscar entre sus cosas, Harry lo miraba intrigado pero no dijo nada, momentos mas tarde el Slytherin regresaba con una pequeña botella en la mano.  
  
- y dime Potter.. ¿te apetece algo de alcohol?  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron permitiéndole la salida al grupo, considerablemente numeroso, del club de duelo. Cada uno de los integrantes con los rostros sudorosos y los músculos entumecidos por todo el trabajo, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción que hacía pensar que la cosa valía la pena.  
  
En la puerta, sonriente como siempre, Allan despedía a cada uno de sus alumnos de los cuales estaba, si bien no orgulloso, muy satisfecho. Cuando ya estaba por cerrar las puertas de su improvisado "salón de duelo" una silueta llamó su atención. En la parte mas alejada de la habitación pudo vislumbrar claramente la figura de una joven de cabello negro largísimo y lacio e increíbles ojos verdes a quien reconoció a la perfección. No le prestó mucha atención y cerró la puerta del todo, sabía lo que aquello significaba, y le molestaba; le molestaba y a la vez le agradaba un poco.  
  
Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras caminaba rumbo a sus habitaciones que se encontraban en una de las más alejadas mazmorras. Él mismo se había encargado de que así fuera. Le molestaban las ostentosas habitaciones de Hogwarts, llenas de tantas cosas innecesarias, arrastrando al hombre a depender de trivialidades; él no era así, él estaba acostumbrado a la vida en sencillez y prefería todo de aquella manera. Las mazmorras eran el lugar ideal para instalarse cómo él quería salvo por el hecho de no poder ver el sol cuando saliera, aunque eso no le impediría despertarse al alba como siempre lo hacía, después de todo, los movimientos de los astros eran parte de su vida, lo llevaba en la sangre.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
Severus Snape no se hallaba del mejor de los humores aquella tarde, aquel no había sido su día; a parte de que había tenido clase con los de 6° de Gryffindor y Slytherin (lo cual equivalía a soportar los continuos desastres de Longbottom) tuvo que aceptar también el ayudar a Allan a organizar las clases de Artes Perdidas, ya que éstas a diferencia del club de duelo, deberían de ser evaluadas, por lo que el nuevo necesitaba asesoramiento.  
  
Habían quedado de encontrase en el despacho del profesor de pociones a las 5:30 ya eran las 6:00 y el novato no se presentaba. Unos leves golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de su saludable y muy productivo recuento de métodos de tortura para cierto Profesor impuntual; se levantó a abrir de mala gana, sabiendo muy bien a quien encontraría tras ésta pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Potter con el rostro visiblemente sonrojado y una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.  
  
A unos cuantos metros, oculto tras una armadura, Draco se maldecía mentalmente mientras juraba que nunca más le daría a Potter de beber. Bastaron unos cuántos vasos, para que el chico se empezara a reír como histérico de cualquier cosa, al principio le había parecido divertido y había empezado a hacerle retos de lo mas ridículos que el tomado Gryffindor no había dudado en cumplir ¡pero que se iba a imaginar él que iba a estar lo suficientemente ebrio como para cumplir éste!!!!  
  
- ¿Se te ofrece algo Potter? - Snape gruñó molesto  
  
Harry sólo se rió de forma boba, como si Severus hubiera dicho un chiste y no una pregunta.  
  
- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Potter? - los ojos del hombre brillaban peligrosamente  
  
- Nada profesor - más risas  
  
Para estos momentos, Severus ya había notado el extraño tono en la voz del chico y el desagradable olor a licor que salió de sus labios junto con sus palabras. El profesor frunció el ceño, tenía una ligera sorpresa de quien había originado esto  
  
- Potter ¿has estado tomando?  
  
- Sí  
  
Sospecha confirmada. Él no era ningún tonto, se había dado cuenta a la perfección de la extraña.unión, que habían realizado Draco y Potter, y también sabía a la perfección a quien culpar por ello. Ambos chicos estaban en desacuerdo con la actitud de cierto profesor y él no solo les había negado el ponerlo en su lugar, sino que le había agregado misterio a su persona al no dar las suficientes respuestas; era su culpa, pero no iba a permitir que aquellos dos muchachos se vieran involucrados, aunque tenia la sospecha de que ya lo estaban. ¡Maldito Albus! A veces dudaba seriamente de su cordura.  
  
- ¡Draco!!!! - rugió molesto, sabiendo de la cercana presencia del rubio  
  
En menos de un segundo el Slytherin había salido corriendo de su escondite y se había parado frente a su jefe de casa. Estaba aterrado, y el hecho de que Potter se hubiera echado a reír nuevamente, esta vez literalmente tirado en el piso, no ayudaba. Aun así, hizo uso de toda su experiencia y puso su mejor sonrisa de niñito inocente.  
  
- ¿si Severus?  
  
El profesor lo miró furioso, ya tarde se dio cuenta de su error, le había llamado por su nombre frente a otro alumno ¡maldita bebida, por hacerle decir idioteces! ¡Maldito Snape, por ser tan aterrador!! ¡Y maldito Potter por seguirse riendo de él!!! (Aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de que se reía por que el cielo era azul y los gatos bonitos)  
  
- ¿se puede saber, Sr. Malfoy, que creía que estaba haciendo al darle bebidas alcohólicas a alguien dentro del colegio?  
  
- ¿Divertirme?  
  
Mirada furiosa. Mejor irse sin juegos  
  
- ¡Lo siento profesor! ¡Pero es que nunca pensé que se pondría así! - y no estaba mintiendo  
  
- Supongamos que paso por alto aquel hecho ¡¿Se puede saber entonces que demonios hace Potter tocando mi puerta?!!!  
  
Ante aquella pregunta Harry disminuyó un poco la intensidad de sus risas para levantar la mano como si supiera la respuesta. Draco que había pensado inventarse alguna excusa perdió todo el poco color que tenía mientras miraba la sonrisa divertida de su profesor.  
  
- Así que Potter sabe la respuesta, esto es un verdadero milagro  
  
¡Tenía que pensar en algo rápido! Si Potter abría su bocota, cosa que últimamente hacia con mucha facilidad, estaba frito ¡Snape lo desollaría vivo!!!  
  
- ¡Profesor!!! Este.. No creo que sea apropiado preguntarle algo a Potter..  
  
- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?  
  
- porque no está en las mejores condiciones como para hacerlo ¡mírelo! ¡No puede distinguir sus pies de sus manos!  
  
Harry lo miró indignado  
  
- Yo si puedo distin -  
  
- ¡Cierra la boca Potter!!! Verá profesor - Draco recobró la compostura - estábamos aquí por.  
  
- ¡una apuesta!!! - y mas risas  
  
¡Joder!!! Todo estaba perdido; quien lo miraba indignado ahora era su profesor, pero aparte de ello se había acercado mas al pelinegro, poniéndolo de pie en un solo tirón y mirándolo amenazadoramente  
  
- ¿qué fue lo que dijo? - siseó  
  
Ahora ya no había una esperanza para Draco, si bien Harry había considerado muy graciosa la mirada asesina que le acababan de mandar y se había echado a reír denuevo, sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a abrir la boca y se descubriría todo. Lo que nunca se esperó, fue que el Gryffindor entre risas deslizara su mano dentro del bolsillo de su túnica y sacara el pequeño frasco que él mismo le había dado minutos antes, vertiendo todo el contenido sobre un sorprendido Severus Snape.  
  
Se oyó un fuerte PLOP con una gran nube púrpura que los envolvió a todos, y el rubio se preguntó cuantas personas asistirían a su velorio mientras escuchaba una voz ligeramente familiar.  
  
- ¡DRAAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOOO........!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh sí, estaba frito.  
  
~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~  
  
Bueno eso es todo ¿Qué tal? ¿Creen que va bien? La verdad a mi sí me gusta mucho, aunque el capítulo anterior me gustó muchísimo más. Y bueno! al fin tengo los resultados de la votación (suena mas importante de lo que es -_- U)  
  
Lamento comunicarle a las fans de Draco que este va a ser un Harry/Severus ¡pero no se preocupen! Porque va a ser más adelante y por el momento los dos protagonistas van a ser Harry y Draco, claro que también un par mas de mis personajes que espero tengan mejor acogida que mi pobechito Allan TT_TT ¡pero si es tan lindo!!!! ¬¬U algo idiota pero lindo  
  
¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba!!! Para quienes hayan notado la ausencia de Ron y Hermione, solo daré esto como explicación.¬¬ no me agradan mucho, así que saldrán SOLO cuando lo amerite, no los voy a excluir, pero tampoco van a salir por todos lados ^^ okis?  
  
^^ je! Bueno Muchísimas gracias a quienes leen mi humildísimo fic!!!! Y por sus review a:  
  
Ayesha  
  
Me alegra saber que aun te acuerdas de mi XD De verdad te encanta mi pelirrojo adorado???? Oy! que bueno!^^ ya estaba algo preocupada de que no tuviera mucha aceptación. Por lo de poner a Allan con Harry, ú.ù no se va a poder, estoy bajo amenaza de muerte por si se me ocurre cambiarle de equipo a Allan; una amiga mía que escribe la historia (de Allan) conmigo, me ha prohibido rotundamente que si se me ocurra. ¬¬ es una histérica. ^^ pero si me va a dejar publicar la historia esta ( y si no quiere pues que se joda)  
  
Viena   
  
^^ Para saber quien es exactamente esa mujer tendrás que esperar un poco mas ¡esta bien lo confieso! MUCHO más ¡sorry! Aunque espero que sea motivo para que sigas leyendo  
  
Pichurri   
  
Gracias! Enserio me agrada mucho que pienses así! Le voy a poner muchas ganas al fic!!! Espero que te guste como va hasta ahora.  
  
fenyx   
  
n_nU por lo de la categoría, pues no me extraña que no lo encontraras fácilmente, es que como no me había decidido por una pareja en general no puse nada en ello, así que era de esperarse. Ya arreglé ese pequeño inconveniente, espero que ahora si sea fácil de ubicar. Y como es eso de que mi Allan pochocho te parece un idiota ah?! ¬¬* (cuidado que te muerdo) ^^ ya lo querrás después!  
  
yotaku_mar   
  
^^ Gracias! Y lo siento, como ya veras, es un Harry /Severus. Aun así sigue leyéndolo si?????? (*Cara de niñita encantadora*)  
  
senya  
  
Vaya! Al fin alguien que ha disfrutado de las maravillas de Marion Zimmer Bradley!!! Espero que el fic no llegue ha decepcionarte, por que no creo poder escribir tan bien como ella  
  
Kisei Marita  
  
Que bueno que te gusta mi profito lindo!!! Y tb que te guste el fic en si XD  
  
Bea YitaMoony Snape  
  
Pues que bueno que te gusta la pareja Seve/Harry, por que al fin decidí que este fic seria uno...la verdad nunca he escrito esta pareja antes así que(suspiro) deséame suerte  
  
Di-chan  
  
Me ahorro comentarios, ya hablaremos al respecto -_-*****  
  
Eruve  
  
AH! Eres la única que me ha comentado sobre el comportamiento de Harry ^^ y supongo que tb serás la única a la que le diré ¡pues te quedas con la intriga!!! Lo único que puedo decirte es que no es lo que te imaginas XD  
  
Prue Ryddle  
  
Todos están en contra de mi Allancito!!!! El es bueno ¡enserio! Tuvo GRANDES motivos para sacarlos, y uno muy extraño por cierto, creo que unos cuantos capítulos mas podré explicarlo  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI  
  
@_@ (*Nynia mareada*) mira que me has rayado eh! entiendo tu idea, pero de a poquitos, pero no creo que pueda usarla ya que la pareja resultó otra ¡aun así sigue leyendo y déjame muchos reviews!!!!  
  
Catherine Lartwright  
  
^o^ Gracias!!!! Y sigue leyéndolo siempre!!!! (si no te cae tu chiquita ¬¬) Piensa de nuevo sobre lo que te dije de Ron y Herm si? Estoy segura que lo harías bien  
  
Circe Zac  
  
Vaya! Me alegra que te haya gustado la trama, la verdad es que me di cuenta de que mis fics anteriores carecían completamente de esta!!! Me frustré tanto. ^^ por eso me esforcé en este al doble. Por sobre Allan, como ya dije, dentro de poco se sabrá quien es; y no es que Sevy no se pueda meter con el, es que ni siquiera se quiere molestar en hacerlo, para Sev-chan, Allan es una simple cucaracha, he ahí el que le moleste su presencia. Sev/Allan, lo lamento pero no, ya dije el porque, corro el riesgo de ser asesinada muy cruelmente si tan solo se me ocurre isinuarlo, ¡pero no te preocupes! Con la personalidad del pelirrojo una escena de celos por parte de Harry va a ser pan comido  
  
Espero sigan leyendo, y a quienes no dejen reviews pero tb leen, igualmente MUCHISMAS gracias!!!!!  
  
Nynia  
  
~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~ 


	5. Las Consecuencias

  
  
  


Sangre Real 

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Autora:** Nynia   
  
  
**Clasificación:** R   
  
  
**Disclaimer:** Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación  
  
  
Asi mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)   
  
  
**Advertencia:** Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.   
  
  
**N.A.:** Holas! En este cap me he centrado un pelín más en mi pelirrojo (teñido) adorado, si, al fin muestro un poco la naturaleza del idiota ese ¡y eso que falta!!!!!! Poco a poco irá dando a conocer cada maña que tiene, además del por que le tiene tanto terror a su hermana (aunque no la culpo a la pobre ¡con una bestia como ese cualquiera se descuadra!)   
  
  
Espero les guste el cap (por lo menos mas que a mi)   
  
  
Y un agradecimiento SUPER especial a mi nice, nice, nice beta Kata-chan que me va a ayudar con las escenas de Ron y Hermione ¡te adoro ;_;!!!   
  
  
  
**Capitulo 4**   
  
  
**Las Consecuencias**   
  
  
Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en los labios del pelirrojo profesor mientras desviaba la vista de la chimenea de su habitación. No recordaba haberse divertido tanto en años, y eso que en su infancia él no era muy asiduo a cumplir cierta regla de seriedad; sí, él había sido el martirio de varios instructores, y ni que decir de su hermana. Ella había sido la única capaz de disciplinarlo como era debido, su mirada gélida era capaz de extraer la seriedad que tenia guardada en el fondo de su ser (muy en el fondo por cierto)... por momentos claro está.   
  
  
Se levantó algo cansado y desperezándose tanteó en la semi-oscuridad buscando algo con que amarrarse el largo cabello. Estaba conciente de que Severus no estaría del mejor de los humores cuando regresara del despacho del director por lo que sería improductivo esperarlo en el suyo, así que, para ahorrarse problemas, se dirigiría directo a la oficina de Albus; tenía un par de chicos a quienes salvar de una MUY desagradable experiencia.   
  
  
Lanzando una última mirada a las llamas que bailaban en el hogar, tomó su túnica y salió de la estancia, en el preciso momento en que éstas se apagaban dejando la pequeña habitación en total oscuridad.   
  
  
  
  


~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

  
  
  
  
  
_La estancia no era nada ostentosa, pero aun así Harry podía sentir la importancia que encerraba aquel lugar. Era extraño. No entendía bien como había llegado ahí, mucho menos el porque se le hacía familiar ya que no recordaba haber ido antes; tampoco entendía en donde se habían metido Draco y el profesor Snape dejándolo solo.   
  
  
Convenciéndose a sí mismo que no ganaría nada entrando en desesperación, se dedicó a observar con mayor detenimiento la habitación donde se encontraba. Ésta era amplia, acogedora y bien distribuida. Constaba de dos entradas (ambas en lados opuestos), la primera (por la que recordó ingresar la primera vez) daba al lago; la otra llevaba hacia el jardín interior de donde pudo percibir un agradable olor a manzana, un pequeño arco al lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba parado conducía al dormitorio, mientras que al lado izquierdo posterior del lugar se hallaba una chimenea a cuyo lado la propietaria de la vivienda descansaba en una cómoda silla de pino labrado.   
  
  
Harry se sobresaltó aún más al recordarla, era la mujer de su sueño, pero esta vez no le prestaba atención a él; la vedad dudaba mucho que se hubiera percatado siquiera de su presencia. La dama de ojos negros se dirigía con urgencia a una muchacha de espaldas a él, aún así pudo notar que el negro de su cabello era de la misma intensidad que el de la mujer mayor, aunque éste era en cambio lacio como el de su nuevo profesor; además su talla era mucho mas corta, como si se tratara de una niña de alrededor de 13 años.   
  
  
Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la espina de Harry cuando un par de ojos negros se fijaron en él tan súbitamente como si hubiera gritado, o hecho un ruido delator. No escuchó ni un susurro pero pudo ver los rosados labios moverse con una media sonrisa y un nuevo par de ojos fijos en él. El cabello largo y lacio cayó sobre el rostro de la joven al voltear abruptamente para observarlo, impidiéndole a Harry definir sus rasgos, pero aún así, podía vislumbrar entre la cortina de cabello unos ojos verdísimos, tan verdes e impactantes que le recordaron a los suyos, pero estos, para horror del Gryffindor, estaban vacíos y fríos, sin emoción alguna._   
  
  
- Harry? - la voz del director cortó abruptamente la imagen   
  
  
¿Es que acaso había estado soñando?   
  
  
No, eso era imposible ya que no se había quedado dormido en ningún momento, estaba seguro de que había vivido aquello, tan seguro como estuvo de la situación desastrosa en que estaba cuando gracias a una poción perdió su estado de ebriedad.   
  
  
- ¿te encuentras bien?- el viejo lo miró preocupado   
  
  
- sí - pudo contestar aún algo confundido ¿acaso se estaba volviendo loco? ¿O estaba realmente obsesionado con un sueño que creía haber olvidado hacia ya bastante tiempo?   
  
  
Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de centrarse en lo que hacía en el despacho del director; ya bastantes líos tenía ahora como para preocuparse con extrañas visiones, que lo más probable fuera, eran efectos secundarios de la borrachera.   
  
  
- ¡¿cómo puedes preguntar si se encuentra bien???!!!! - la voz alterada y algo modificada de su profesor llenó nuevamente la estancia - ¡Albus mírame!!!!!!! Harry se forzó a no mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía esta voz para no reír nuevamente, en cambio volteó hacia su rubio acompañante que parecía algo asustado, pero tan divertido como él. Éste le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con complicidad mientras se encogía de hombros dándole a entender que no tenía idea de cómo acabaría todo aquello. Por otro lado, tan o más divertido que ellos, Albus Dumbledore trataba de calmar a un alterado, indignado, púrpura y adolescente Severus Snape.   
  
  
- ¡voy a matarlos!!!!   
  
  
Harry y Draco le echaron un nuevo vistazo su... "profesor" sin poder evitar carcajearse nuevamente. Severus daba la impresión de tener a lo mucho 14 años, vestía unas ropas ridículamente ajustadas con las cuales, obviando el tema del color púrpura, habría sido el clon perfecto de Peter Pan (lo cual era la idea), y realmente estaba furioso.   
  
  
- calma, calma... estoy seguro de que podremos arreglar esta situación ¿cierto jóvenes?   
  
  
Harry miró expectante a Draco esperando su respuesta afirmativa, pero se puso como piedra al darse cuenta de la realidad. El Slytherin miraba algo confundido al director antes de que una sonrisa nerviosa surcara su rostro; no había antídoto disponible.   
  
  
La expresión del hombre se endureció ligeramente al reprenderlos.   
  
  
- chicos, les rogaría que la próxima vez que planeen una travesura con alguna poción de su invención desarrollen también un antídoto.   
  
  
- ¡¿pero que estás diciendo Albus?!!! ¡¿LA PRÓXIMA VEZ??!!! ¡¿NO debe haber próxima vez??!!!   
  
  
- Tranquilo Severus, no deberías de alterarte tanto - el chico púrpura lo miró furioso - más bien yo creo que deberías de sentirte orgulloso   
  
  
Esta vez fueron tres quienes lo miraron como si hubiera enloquecido   
  
  
- ten en cuenta - continuó impasible - que estos chicos han desarrollado... - Draco tosió a la manera Umbrige llamando la atención; Albus lo miró confundido antes de caer en cuenta y ratificar su error - ...que el joven Malfoy ha desarrollado una poción muy peculiar y todo gracias a tus dotes como profesor, dotes que estoy seguro te ayudarán a encontrar sin problema una cura para tu 'condición'   
  
  
Aquello pareció calmar algo al "pequeño" Snape que volteó hacia su estudiante aún con el ceño fruncido   
  
  
- supongo que es en parte cierto. Bien hecho Draco, buen domino de las propiedades de las sustancias, pero la próxima vez que te atrevas a usarme de conejillos de indias no vivirás para contarlo - un lindo tono asesino   
  
  
Draco le sonrió levemente avergonzado a su jefe de casa antes de voltearse hacia Harry con una enorme sonrisa y decirle como si estuviera comentando el clima   
  
  
- se suponía que debía ser verde   
  
  
Las risas de los dos jóvenes no se hicieron esperar, mientras un nuevo ataque de histeria fue frenado justo a tiempo por el oportuno sonido de la puerta del despacho abriéndose. Pronto un sonriente rostro enmarcado en largos y rojos cabellos se dejó ver en el lugar.   
  
  
- buenas noches Albus, vengo por Potter y Malfoy - dijo ensanchando aún más su sonrisa al pasar del rostro de disgusto de ambos chicos al de desesperación total del su ahora púrpura mini colega- ¿interrumpo algo? - continuó con falsa inocencia   
  
  
- como si no supieras todo lo que pasa acá - gruñó disgustado Severus, comentario que no pasó desapercibido por ambos chicos   
  
  
- Vamos Severus, debes a aprender a manejar ese mal humor, te dañará el hígado ^ ^ ; por cierto, tu color me preocupa, deberías ir donde Poppy creo que se te subió la presión   
  
  
- estúpido payaso   
  
  
- ya.... jóvenes, dejen sus pequeñas discusiones para otra ocasión - Dumbledore detuvo el pequeño altercado sabiendo que, conociendo a ambos hombres, las cosas podrían pasar a peor - Allan, viniste por los Sres. Potter y Malfoy, pues son todos tuyos.   
  
  
- Gracias Albus. Bien chicos, síganme, nos espera una larga noche   
  
  
Draco estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la mano de Harry sobre su brazo, como un recordatorio, lo hizo desistir de su propósito. Toda una noche con el profesor Allan era una oportunidad perfecta para sus investigaciones, no debían echarla a perder. Sin un solo comentario más por parte de ninguno se despidieron apresuradamente de sus dos profesores y salieron tras el joven pelirrojo que ya se había deslizado por la puerta.   
  
  
- esos dos traman algo Albus, y no saben que están jugando con fuego   
  
  
- es cierto - el viejo director sonrió - pero me alegra que Harry no vaya a quemarse él solo - ante la mirada incrédula de su ex pupilo se explicó nuevamente - a veces es preferible atravesar las malas experiencias con alguien en quien apoyarte Severus   
  
  
- sí, eso sí lo entiendo a la perfección - el profesor de pociones se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse - pero tu metáfora fue desastrosa.   
  
  
  
  


~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

  
  
  
  
  
Allan caminó por pasillos vacíos y completamente desconocidos para la mayoría de habitantes de Hogwarts, sabiendo que ambos chicos lo seguían con desgana, disfrutando cada momento en que sentía la vida de aquellos dos jóvenes en sus manos. Sería tan fácil manipular sus destinos, tan simple, bastarían un par de palabras... , pero no era eso para lo que había venido a la escuela, tampoco podía pensar en ello como una pequeña distracción extracurricular, era tentador pero... "atrévete a hacer alguna de tus estupideces y yo misma te desollaré vivo!" Oh... hermanita! Si que podía llegar a ser muy cruel!!! >   
  
Aún así, si no podría jugar con sus destinos, por lo menos podría divertirse con la historia de sus vidas. Su sonrisa se volvió juguetona mientras comenzaba ser conciente de los pensamientos de aquellos jóvenes, era tan sencillo, prácticamente se los estaban gritando.   
  
  
"no puedo creer que el payaso que no podía encontrar el baño me lleve por pasillos que ni conozco!"   
  
  
"me pregunto a que se refería Snape con eso de que él sabe todo...."   
  
  
"¡Por el amor de Dios!!! ¡¿Lleva tres semanas aquí!!!! ¡¿Y yo?!!! ¡¿Cuántos?!!! ¡6 años!!!!!"   
  
  
"¿Acaso será un adivino? Si es así sería bueno que remplazara a Trelawney, por que a esa tía hace tiempo que dejó de funcionarle..."   
  
  
"¡YO! Debería de conocer TODOS lo pasillos de Hogwarts!!! ¡YO debería de conocer todo!!!! ¡YO...!!! ¡Vaya!!! Ese parece un buen lugar para...."   
  
  
" 'Ohhh.....!!!! Potter.....que terrible!!!!! Una nube negra se cierne sobre tu destino!!!! Ohhhhh sííí..... veo muerte sufrimiento!!!!! El Grym!!! El Grym!!!!' el Grym las pelotas! Si era mi padrino!!!"   
  
  
"Me pregunto cuanto pagarían los chicos por un lugar donde fajar, podría poner una tarifa especial, ya lo veo ' Los martes y jueves, pague dos y entre con tres!!!' sí, suena pegajoso"   
  
  
"Me pregunto hasta donde nos llevará este profesor? Ya estoy harto de seguirlo en silencio! Es amable con todo el mundo pero a nosotros dos ni nos habla! Tremendo dos caras! Y hablando de hablar, que estará pensando Malfoy que no me ha dirigido la palabra hasta ahora? Espera! No! no quiero saberlo!"   
  
  
"pensamiento acertado Potter" -_-U (allan)   
  
  
" ohhh......!!!! no!! eso ni YO puedo imaginármelo! Eugh! Que asco! No creo que soportaría ver las parejas del 'Dia vale cuatro' aún soy lo suficientemente inocente para eso!!"   
  
  
"allá en la fuente, había un chorrito, se hacia grandote, se hacia chiquito.... eugh! Creo que pisé una cucaracha"   
  
  
Para el momento en que Allan llegó a su destino, tenía jaqueca.   
  
  
Entraron por una puerta que no parecía nada especial, y se preguntaron que se traía entre manos el chiflado este, pero una vez dentro pudieron darse cuenta por entre la oscuridad de que se trataba de un gran despacho que supusieron pertenecía al pelirrojo.   
  
  
- ¿Y, que opinan chicos? - una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras los instaba a entrar   
  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados ¿opinar? Pero si sólo era un despacho como cualquier otro.   
  
  
Sin esperar respuesta alguna Allan ingresó a su despacho tras ellos con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras las antorchas de este se prendían ante su sola presencia.   
  
  
El espectáculo que le siguió a ello fue algo impactante, por lo menos para Harry. La habitación parecía haber sido echa enteramente a la antigua, lo que le daba un ambiente rústico, a parte de ello sobre los estantes no habían libros sino que en su lugar un sinfín de polvorosos pergaminos los llenaban, en un rincón, como lo único de la estancia que no daba la impresión de romperse al sólo roce del tacto, reposaba una gran arpa labrada y para rematar lo extraño de la escena en la parte posterior, junto a una ventana, un hermoso corcel negro reposaba tranquilamente.   
  
  
- ¿qué clase de broma es ésta? - Harry pudo escuchar al rubio burlarse a su lado   
  
  
- ya te lo dije niñito, no hables de lo que no sabes - Draco frunció el ceño, esta vez no se quedaría callado   
  
  
- lo único que sé, es que este no es un despacho, es un chiste de mal gusto   
  
  
- no es un chiste, es solo que así me siento más como en casa ^ ^   
  
  
- pues bien! Felicidades! Ahora si me disculpas te dejo con tu juego de la casita, yo tengo cosas que hacer - Draco dió media vuelta y se dirigió altivamente hacia a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera haber llegado esta se cerró con un gran estruendo.   
  
  
- no recuerdo - la voz gélida de Allan se dejó oír nuevamente, llenando la estancia y haciendo a las antorchas oscilar - haberte dicho que podías retirarte   
  
  
El rubio se volteó molesto mientras Harry los miraba con curiosidad. No había tenido idea de que la relación de ellos dos fuera tan desastrosa, le recordó vagamente a la suya con Snape, obviando el echo claro de que Allan se molestaba por hechos concretos y que por el contrario Snape le gritaba hasta por respirar.   
  
  
- Siéntense chicos, debemos hablar   
  
  
  
  


~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

  
  
  
  
  
En su despacho, Severus Snape se maldecía internamente por no haberle pedido la relación de ingredientes al joven Malfoy, esto le iba a tomar tiempo, mucho más tiempo del que estimó, y no se sentía ni remotamente con ánimos para ello.   
  
  
Se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla mientras pensaba que haría al día siguiente; tenía clase, pero no podía presentarse a darla así. Y había solucionado el problema de la ropa y el color, era algo fácil; lo primero pues cambiándose, y lo segundo on una sencilla poción decolorante, pero el tema del tamaño era algo que no podía remediar, había probado absolutamente de todo, lo que indicaba que debía crear un antídoto nuevo ¡pero como rayos iba a hacerlo si el idiota de Allan se había llevado al único que conocía los ingredientes!!!   
  
  
- ¡maldita sea!!! - gritó fuera de sí mientras volvía nuevamente a sumergirse en sus apuntes   
  
  
Esa sería una larga noche.   
  
  
  
  


~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

  
  
  
  
  
La entrada de la sala común de los leones se abrió dejándole el paso a un pelirrojo con signos visibles de cansancio en su cara y su caminar; una vez dentro se dedicó a pasear la mirada por la estancia, extrañándose de lo despejada que se encontraba ésta a excepción de una chica cómodamente sentada frente de la chimenea, con libros rodeándola por todos lados.   
  
  
- Mione, has visto a Harry?   
  
  
- No, no lo he visto - respondió con su mirada aún en la lectura. - ¿Dónde estuviste? Hace un buen tiempo que se dio el toque de queda   
  
  
- pues buscandolo   
  
  
Hermione lo miró por sobre su libro   
  
  
- ¿y el mapa?   
  
  
- no lo encontré - contestó este encogiéndose de hombros   
  
  
- oh - fue la única respuesta antes de que la chica volviera a sumergirse en su lectura   
  
  
Dándose por vencido al suponer que, como de costumbre, no recibiría mayor respuesta subió las escaleras para entrar a su cuarto, pero ha mitad de camino escuchó a la chica llamándolo.   
  
  
- Ron?   
  
  
- Dime   
  
  
- Este... bueno... quizás sea mi imaginación pero... no te parece que Harry está algo extraño últimamente?? - interrogó al pelirrojo que algo sorprendido pareció pensárselo antes de responder.   
  
  
- Extraño?.... mh... pues ahora que lo dices... tal vez tengas razón...   
  
  
- Me da la impresión de que se alejado un poco de nosotros... como si hubiera algo que no nos ha dicho...   
  
  
Ron pareció recordar algo ya que de un momento a otro su expresión cambió a una ligeramente más de fastidio.   
  
  
- ¡pues más bien la que anda extraña aquí eres tú! - dijo en un tono mucho más elevado que el anterior   
  
  
- ¡Yo no he estado extraña! - se defendió la muchacha - ¿A qué te refieres?!   
  
  
- ¿Ah no? Y que me dices sobre eso de andar cuchicheando y riendo como una tonta con las demás chicas eh?! Si mal no recuerdo tú apenas les hablabas precisamente por que no te gustaba ESE comportamiento!   
  
  
- Yo no ando riendo como tonta RONALD! - ahora su tono era de enfado - sabes que?! No estoy para tus celos en estos momentos!!!   
  
  
- celos?!!! - Ron parecía indignado   
  
  
- ¡Si! ¡Celos Ron! ¡Celos ridículos!!! Y ya viene siendo hora de que te des cuenta! me voy a mi habitación! - terminó mientras tomaba sus libros y se dirigía al cuarto de las chicas con paso apresurado, sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que dejaba a un pelirrojo completamente perplejo.   
  
  
- Pues que bien! Para lo que me importa!- dijo al final este yéndose también a su habitación.   
  
  
En ese preciso momento el retrato volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a Harry algo agotado pero con una enorme sonrisa.   
  
  
"Así que Mione lo sabía"   
  
  
  


~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

  
  
  
  
  
** Para ser completamente sinceros este capitulo no me ha terminado de gustar del todo-_-U Espero que no sea el caso de ustedes y si les haya gustado, y también espero que este no sea el inicio de un nuevo bloqueo ;_; Bueno! por lo menos ya tengo la primera parte del 5° cap listo, así que por ese no tengo que preocuparme demasiado.   
  
  
Que les pareció la nueva faceta de mi Allan? Siguen odiándolo??? Para mi que si >   
  
¡Ah! Y sobre la escena de los pensamientos.... ¡cualquiera se aburre de caminar en silencio!!!!! ¡no los culpen por pensar pavadas!   
  
  
  
Nynia   
  
  
~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~   
  
  
PD: como solo tengo 3 reviews TT_TT los responderé en el próximo cap ¡van a ver! ¡Por ser tan mal@s voy a matar a alguien! ¡Y como sigan así el que va a pagar pato va a ser Sev-chan!!!!! (*Nynia haciendo berrinche, no le hagan caso*)   
  
  
  
  
  
**


	6. La Serpiente Azul

  


Sangre Real 

  


**Autora:** Nynia 

**Clasificación:** R 

**Disclaimer:** Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación

Asi mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

**Advertencia:** Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o. 

**N.A.:** Primero que nada quiero aclarar un comentario que creó demasiada controversia aunque esa no fuera la intención; cuando Harry entra a la sala común y exclama: "así que Mione lo sabia" no se refiere en ningún momento a nada relacionado con su profesor, solo hace alusión a que Hermione estaba mas que esterada del gusto de Ron por ella (lo cual no debería de sorprender a nadie dado que la cerebrito generalmente deduce y descubre TODO) Lamento si la pequeña frase llegó a causar confusiones, pero es que a mi me sonaba tan natural que nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a terceros. 

Con respecto al pelirrojo-no natural- (que ya se esta ganando mas corazones ^^) en este cap espero mostrarlo un poco mas como es él como persona, no me refiero a sus actitudes como profesor, sino a Allan, el joven despreocupado que es, y tb espero que así vayan trasformando esa linda antipatía que le tienen algun@s por, aunque sea, tolerancia n_nU 

Y como siempre un agradecimiento SUPER especial a mi nice, nice, nice ( y loca) beta Kata-chan, no se que haría sin ti!!!....supongo que matar a Herione y a Ron XD (aunque a Mione le puedo perdonar la vida) 

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**La Serpiente Azul**

- Ya estuvo bueno no?!!! - Ron miró fastidiado a su amigo. 

Desde que despertaran Harry le había estado mirando con aire burlón y eso estaba sacándolo de sus casillas. 

- ¿se puede saber que te traes? - continuó con enfado 

- nada - fue la simple respuesta - sólo me limitaba a observar a la personificación de la ignorancia andante 

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño 

- no puedo creer que sigas haciéndote al desentendido, es todo - volvió a hablar alzando los hombros, como restándole importancia al asunto 

- ¿a qué te refieres? - el tono asesino en la voz de Ron lo preocupó un poco 

- pues a Mione 

La expresión del menor de los Weasley cambió visiblemente ante la sola mención del nombre 

-¿qué hay con ella? - Preguntó esta vez completamente confundido - ya te fue con el chisme ¿verdad? ¡Pues no le creas!! ¡Ella fue quien empezó!!! 

Harry lo miró exasperado 

- OH! Por favor! ya viene siendo hora de que abras un poco los ojos Weasley!!! - terminó mientras se alejaba dejando a su amigo con la boca abierta 

¿Weasley? 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

Algunas risas y otras tantas miradas de confusión no se hicieron esperar en el gran comedor, cuando un joven vestido como el profesor Snape tomaba asiento en la mesa de profesores. 

Nadie tenía idea de que podía estar pasando. Los profesores miraban incrédulos al chico que se suponía debía ser su colega, mientras que para los estudiantes la escena en sí era la cosa más cómica que se hubieran atrevido siquiera a imaginar. Un gran murmullo recorrió el gran comedor mientras las teorías sobre la identidad de aquel osado estudiante comenzaban a abrirse paso, terminando en un entusiasmo colectivo. 

Dos chicos fueron los únicos que no parecían participar en ello, se limitaron a ponerse blancos de pánico cuando notaron que su profesor no había conseguido desarrollar un antídoto a tiempo 

"Por lo menos ya no está púrpura" pensó Draco mientras se horrorizaba al imaginarse las represalias que seria capaz de llevar a cabo su profesor 

Por otro lado Severus Snape estaba que quería asesinar a alguien, a un pelirrojo para ser mas exactos, y para que no hubiera margen de error a un PROFESOR pelirrojo; ignorando olímpicamente las miradas curiosas del resto del profesorado se volteó en su asiento alzando la vista para dirigirle una mirada del más puro odio a la persona sentada a su lado que había estado observándolo con sus verdes ojos impregnados de diversión. 

El rostro de Allan paso de la fingida seriedad a una mueca de desesperación mientras trataba de controlar la risa. Los ojos del ahora joven Severus se entrecerraron con furia 

- qué es tan gracioso? - la voz infantil y la expresión de engreimiento que adquirió su rostro en vez de la intimidante que se esperaba en su lugar fue demasiado. 

Tras pasar por varias tonalidades de rojo y sentir las lagrimas escocerle los ojos el profesor de duelo dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada antes de literalmente caerse de la silla para seguirse riendo ante la cara de asombro de todos sus colegas. 

En esos momentos el rostro de Snape era un poema. Y en dos mesas distintas un rubio y un moreno se hundieron en sus asientos sabiendo lo que eso significaba. 

- ¡POTTER!!!!!! ¡MALFOY!!!!! ¡A MI DESPACHO!!!!!! 

El entendimiento se hizo general mientras los dos nombrados abandonaban el gran comedor con cara de velorio. Aquel muchacho que unos pensaban se estaba burlando del profesor Snape vistiéndose como él y sentándose en su asiento ¡ERA el profesor Snape!!!! ¡y los causantes del embrollo parecían ser Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy!!! Nuevos murmullos de excitación llenaron el lugar mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor una joven fruncía el ceño con confusión. 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

Ya pasado un rato del revuelo en el comedor causado por el descubrimiento de un adolescente profesor de pociones, Hermione y Ron caminaban por los pasillos rumbo a la sala donde se impartía la clase de Historia. Ambos con pasos más apresurados de lo normal; corrección, más bien la chica con pasos mas apresurados de lo normal y su amigo tratando de alcanzarle la pista casi sin aliento. Cosa que provocó que llegaran al aula con un innecesario adelanto de quince minutos. 

- Mione, por qué estás tan acelerada?! - replicó el chico entre jadeos cuando por fin esta se detuvo - No ves que aun faltan siglos para que empiecen la clase!!! 

- Lo sé, por eso mismo lo hago... ven, entremos mejor, así nadie nos molestará- Ron sólo frunció el ceño y decidió seguir a su amiga dentro del salón. 

- Y bien, que sucede?- preguntó el pelirrojo dejándose caer en una de las sillas con desgano 

- es sobre Harry...creo saber algo sobre su extraño comportamiento... 

- ¿De nuevo con lo mismo? 

- Oh vamos Ron!, no me dirás que no es extraño que Harry y Malfoy sean llamados por un Snape empequeñecido a su despacho! 

Para molestia de la Gryffindor, Ron comenzó a carcajearse como histérico, hasta el punto de caerse al suelo de la risa provocando que esta le lanzara una mirada desaprobatoria mientras pacientemente esperaba a que el pelirrojo se calme para continuar con la conversación. 

- Ya terminaste? -preguntó con seriedad cuando consideró que el chico estaba lo suficientemente calmado - no veo que sea lo chistoso en todo esto, estoy tratando de hacerte ver que Harry está metido en algo, y en algo no muy bueno considerando que también está metido Malfoy ¡y tú simplemente te largas a reír! 

- ja, ja, ja, ja...em... lo siento Mione tienes razón, pero es que me acuerdo de Snape y... ja, ja, ja, ja ....tu me entiendes....- la chica no pudo evitar sonreírse ante el recuerdo y terminando con un suspiro decidió continuar con su análisis. 

- Esta claro que si Harry y Malfoy fueron llamados así por Snape significa que debieron causar de algún modo el estado de este, o como mínimo estar involucrados en eso; ahora lo que no me explico es como Malfoy y Harry están involucrados juntos! La única explicación posible que le veo a esto es que.... 

- ...que Malfoy le haya tendido una trampa a Harry y Snape como siempre le haya echado la culpa sin haber siquiera hablado! - la corto el pelirrojo - ...no me mires así Mione ¿no me digas que pensabas que Malfoy y Harry son amigos y andan planeando cosas contra Snape? 

- No, no iba a decir ninguna de esas cosas, aunque sin embargo lo último puede que tengas razón de algún modo... 

- Sólo era una broma! - Ron la miró aterrorizado - no creerás que Harry sea capaz de juntarse de algún modo con Malfoy, eso es imposible, es... es... ridículo! Tú sabes que se odian... 

-Sí, sí, tal vez, sólo que...no sé la única explicación que me parece coherente en todo esto es que Harry y Malfoy hayan cometido esto juntos, es lo único que me explico y concuerda con todo lo que ha pasado...- continuó con tono de preocupación - tal vez sea hora de hablar con Harry 

El timbre sonó cortando su conversación, anunciándoles el inicio de las clases por lo que ambos se acomodaron en sus sitios mientras Ron le susurraba por lo bajo 

- en eso si estoy de acuerdo contigo.... ¡porque mira que llamarme Weasley!!! 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

En una fría mazmorra que servía como despacho al profesor de pociones dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados esperando su condena mientras un chico, vestido enteramente en negro, con el cabello algo largo y del mismo color de sus ropas, paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación como un león enjaulado 

- ¿se dan cuenta de lo que han ocasionado? - habló por fin 

Ambos jóvenes callaron, no tenían ganas de hacer enfadar más a su profesor. 

- ¡por supuesto que lo saben!!!! - continuó este alzando el tono de su voz - pero aún así les parece gracioso no?!!! Una buena broma eh?!!! 

Harry iba a protestar por que él no había estado conciente cuando se dio todo, pero el Slytherin sentado a su costado le metió una ligera patada como advertencia 

- ¡pero no crean que esto quedará así!!! - el joven Severus se inclinó hasta poner el rostro a la altura del de Harry - sobre todo tu Potter - el moreno hizo gala de todo su autocontrol para no responder ante esto - estoy seguro que tú fuiste quien mas se divirtió con todo el asunto.... ¡tendrás detención de por vida por tu descaro al echarme la fórmula encima!!!! 

Harry no pudo controlarse más, la nueva forma de su profesor no lo intimidaba y no permitiría que le tratara de esa forma, lo que para él era, un mocoso menor que él 

- y se puede saber porqué sólo yo?!!! - gritó fuera de sí mientras a su lado el rubio se pasaba una mano por el rostro con desesperación 

Snape entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente 

- y quite esa cara de malas pulgas que ya no le sirve de nada!!! - a su lado Draco estaba prácticamente empezando a pensar que escribiría en su testamento 

- cállese Potter - siseó el "joven" 

- cálleme "profesor" - lo retó este en el mismo tono 

Ambos "chicos" se enfrascaron en una batalla de miradas de miedo, mientras Draco estaba considerando seriamente en empezar a gritar por ayuda. Había notado nuevamente ese extraño brillo en los ojos del Gryffindor y aquello no significaba nada bueno dado el grado de enfado de su profesor. 

- mañana en mi despacho Potter, y es una orden 

- no veo porque tendría que obedecer a un enano como tú! - espetó con desprecio el ojiverde mientras se paraba y miraba al chico con superioridad. 

Tras el pánico que estaba sintiendo, Malfoy tenia que aceptar que Potter tenía cierta razón, Snape era en extremo pequeño y algo escuálido para lo que se convertiría mas adelante; era extraño llegar a pensar que aquel chico pudo haber crecido tanto con el tiempo. 

Los ojos de Snape se pusieron como platos al escuchar a Potter hablarle de aquella manera, el maldito mocoso estaba humillándolo sin ninguna dificultad y no parecía tenerle el más mínimo de respeto. Sentía que la furia iba creciendo dentro de si, mientras unos deseos casi incontrolables de golpear al chico delante suyo iban tomando consistencia. 

- te lo advierto Potter... 

- No te tengo miedo "Snivellus" 

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Severus se había abalanzado sobre su alumno y hubiera empezado a golpearlo de alma si es que unos brazos no lo hubieran sujetado por la espalda. Intentó forcejear con estos para llegar a su objetivo pero fue inútil, de joven la fuerza nunca había sido unas de sus cualidades y por el momento era así como se encontraba, como un pequeño mocoso de 14 años tratando de hacerse imponer sobre un joven de 16 que parecía encantado con la nueva "superioridad" que había adquirido. 

- tranquilícese profesor - rogó Draco mientras sujetaba a un encolerizado joven a punto de lanzarse a una muerte segura (considerando el tamaño y fuerza de Potter con respecto al suyo) - sé lo que le digo, aunque parezca extraño en estos momentos no es apropiado enfurecerlo más - continuó refiriéndose claramente a Harry - algo extraño le pasa últimamente 

Mientras tanto Harry continuó inmutable, parado de forma altiva frente a su profesor con aquella mirada arrogante en sus ojos, sin moverse un solo milímetro, ajeno a todo; como si no fuera de él de quien hablaban. Al notar esto Snape paró. 

"Así que ya ha comenzado" 

Se volteó hacia el chico tras él y con la voz mucho más tranquila lo mandó retirarse 

- pero profesor... 

- ¿que acaso no entendió Malfoy? 

- sí pero... 

- llegará tarde a su clase de transformaciones si no se apresura 

Contra su voluntad el rubio abandonó el despacho, no sin dejar de mirar por sobre su hombro algo inseguro a su profesor hasta cerrar la puerta tras de si. 

Snape dejó escapar un suspiro antes de voltearse nuevamente hacia el problemático Gryffindor, este tenía ahora una expresión perdida que había remplazado a la de furia que había dejado escapar momentos antes. 

Algo cansado Severus se sentó frente al joven y se dedicó a observarlo por un momento. Era frágil... para todo el poder que encerraba su apariencia era frágil y aquello lo hacia aún más peligroso, pero después de todo era de esperarse, ella también había sido así. Con un escalofrío recordó aquellos ojos verdes y fríos que lo habían acompañado por dos años. No podía permitir que Potter terminara en aquello, había estado demasiado cerca de aquella clase de vida como para deseársela a alguien, incluso al chiquillo malcriado que tenía al frente. 

Tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza volvió a centrar su mirada en el (ahora) silencioso muchacho. 

- Dime Harry... ¿Qué es lo que ves? 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

Draco no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar que podría estar pasando en aquel despacho, había andado apenas algunos minutos cuando una fuerte mano se posó en su hombro. Algo sorprendido por el inesperado toque volteó para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes sonriéndole. 

- preocupado Draco? - preguntó el joven pelirrojo con amabilidad 

El rubio Slytherin lo miró ceñudo, no terminaba de agradarle el profesor, aún incluso después de haber aceptado sus disculpas la noche anterior no terminaba de convencerlo del todo.... 

** *Flash Back* **

- Sigan intentando   


La voz de Allan volvió a oírse en el despacho, donde unos muy cansados Harry y Draco parecían querer comerse con la mirada un par de knuts.   


- es fácil decirlo! - se quejó el rubio mientras que por enésima vez se dejaba caer contra la silla agotado   


- y yo digo que es imposible! - se quejó a su vez Harry mientras imitaba a su compañero   


Llevaban por lo menos 4 horas intentando realizar un sencillo encantamiento de levitación ¡pero sin varita! Y no habían conseguido nada a parte de un terrible dolor de cabeza   


- chicos, si digo que lo pueden hacer, es por que pueden... - Ambos chicos lo miraron desconcertados, el tono amable de su profesor los sorprendió un poco   


Desde que Allan les explicara que el motivo de haberlos echado del club de duelo era simplemente el bajo nivel de este y no una antipatía hacia ellos, y de que les pidiera (o prácticamente rogara) dejarle entrenarlos como era debido, se había comportado como si se tratara de un sargento o algo por el estilo.   


El hecho de que ahora se dirigiera a ellos con el tono del amable profesor al que estaban acostumbrados les alegró un poco la noche, quizás significara que...   


- ...pero creo que podrán seguir intentándolo el viernes que viene - BINGO! Ya podían irse!   


- quiere decir que practicaremos sólo lunes y viernes profesor?   


- Allan, Harry; no me agrada eso de profesor... me hace sentir anciano - cara de sufrimiento - y sí, será los lunes y viernes por la noche   


El pelirrojo le sonrió con franqueza mientras Harry le devolvía la sonrisa aún algo desconfiado; Draco sólo se limitaba a mirarlos expectante, Potter tramaba algo.   


- Bien Allan - si quería sonsacarle información a sus profesor era ahora o nunca - podría...?   


- hacerme un par de preguntas? Claro Harry; para la primera la respuesta es simple intolerancia, la que sigue es 19 y la última -hizo un ademán con la mano para que le dejara terminar - la cual no pensabas preguntar, tómala como un reto - terminó con un guiño   


- ¿Cómo hizo...? - ambos jóvenes lo miraban con la boca abierta   


- eso es parte de la tercera respuesta Draco - nueva sonrisa - ¡ahora! ¡a la cama! Tienen que dormir, mañana será un día duro!   


Minutos después ambos chicos caminaban hacia sus habitaciones, por los pasillos sumidos en total oscuridad, aun tratando de asimilar por completo lo que había pasado   


- oye Potter - el rubio rompió el silencio   


- dime   


- ¿Cuáles fueron las preguntas? - Harry le miro indeciso antes de preguntar   


- ¿todas? ¿Incluso la que NO iba a llegar a preguntarle?   


Un asentimiento.   


- ¿Por qué los profesores parecen molestos con tu presencia? ¿Cuál es tu edad?....   


- ¿y....?   


- ¿Quién eres en realidad?   


- Entonces...   


- él lo sabe Draco - el rubio se extrañó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios pero prefirió callarse por el momento - él sabe que intentamos descubrir sus secretos 

** *End Flash back* **

- es Potter - contestó en un tono neutro   


- preocupado por Harry? - Allan lo miró divertido, pero borró su sonrisa al notar la mirada de seriedad del chico   


- cuéntamelo todo   


Draco bufó   


- pensé que te bastaría con leer mi mente   


- no es tan simple como crees, para llegar a hacerlo la otra persona debe estar predispuesta, bueno no predispuesta exactamente.... debe.... bajar sus defensas... ¡no! eso tampoco.... - Allan parecía mareado - mira, para ser mas exactos uno no se mete en la cabeza de otro para leer sus pensamientos, sino que aprende a escucharlos cuando la otra persona inconscientemente los pone en evidencia; dado que tú sabes que puedo hacerlo, te bloqueas   


- ¡que inservible!!!   


- ey! Resiento ese comentario.... 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

Harry despertó algo desconcertado encontrándose recostado en una especie de diván en medio de una fría mazmorra. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? No recordaba prácticamente nada salvo, vagamente, haberle gritado a su profesor... ¡dios! Le había gritado a Snape! Pero.... ¿que había sucedido luego?   


Intentó incorporarse pero unas terribles náuseas lo obligaron a echarse denuevo, se sentía débil, más débil de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en su vida y no entendía el porque. Un sentimiento de desolación lo invadió mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.   


- veo que ya despertaste   


Giró levemente la cabeza (lo que le originó nuevamente unas terribles náuseas) para observar a su empequeñecido profesor entrar al despacho con una humeante copa en las manos.   


- ¿cómo te sientes? - Harry se sorprendió al notar como su profesor lo tuteaba   


- tengo frío... - su voz fue un susurro apagado y se sintió desvanecer, casi podría decirse que estaba agotado de solo pronunciar aquellas dos palabras   


- no me extraña - continuó el chico frente a el mientras lo arropaba más con una gruesa frazada que no había sentido tener encima. La verdad es que prácticamente no sentía su cuerpo por completo   


Por su parte Severus estaba asombrado de que el chico hubiera despertado tan pronto, hacía solo unos instantes había caído sin fuerzas, completamente inconsciente después de haberle hablado sobre serpientes azules y un par de fríos ojos verdes; le hubiera gustado preguntarle más sobre el dueño de aquellos ojos pero estaba conciente de que el chico no recordaría nada ahora, no seria bueno forzarlo. Ya más tarde hablaría con Albus seriamente, si sus sospechas eran ciertas Allan tendría un par de cosas que explicar.   


Ayudó a incorporarse un poco al pálido joven, consiente de lo patética que resultaría la escena si alguien más la viera. Severus Snape de apenas 14 años cuidando de un Harry Potter, mayor que él, a punto de desmayarse y que se le aferraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.   


- bebe esto - le dijo colocando la copa en sus labios; el Gryffindor negó - debes de tomarlo para que el calor vuelva a tu cuerpo Potter   


- no podré tragarlo....   


- no sabe tan mal!!! - comenzaba a perder la paciencia   


- no es por eso... - el aspecto del joven era preocupante - vomitaré....   


- esto ayudara, lo prometo   


El chico lo miró dudoso antes de tomar un pequeño sorbo de la poción. Era amarga, pero reconfortante, sintió como un suave calor recorrió sus venas, pero Snape había mentido, las náuseas empeoraron.   


- ya pasó lo pero Potter, ahora bébela toda 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

- ya veo.... - Allan se encontraba sentado sobre el escritorio de su despacho - así que perdió el control   


Draco lo miraba atentamente, durante la última media hora se había dedicado a explicarle con lujo de detalles lo que le sucedía a Potter y había notado la extraña expresión en el rostro de Allan durante todo el relato, su profesor sabia algo y estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué.   


- ¿porqué sucede? - una pregunta directa; Allan lo miró divertido   


- ¿que te hace suponer que yo lo sé?   


- no necesito suponer nada ¿sabías que tu rostro tiende a delatarte? - la sonrisa de Allan se ensanchó   


- sí..., mi pequeño defecto; por eso nunca he podido mentir... ¡es una lástima! ¡Me hubiera salvado de tantas!   


El rubio lo miró apremiante   


- ¿sabes lo que es un fósforo Draco? - preguntó mientras metía la mano dentro de su túnica   


El Slytherin lo miró sin entender ¿Un qué?   


Allan, al parecer leyendo nuevamente sus pensamientos, le puso un objeto que claramente reconoció como muggle frente a su rostro. Draco retrocedió asqueado, como si el sólo roce con aquel objeto pudiera ocasionarle alguna especie de infección.   


- esto, es un fósforo - continuó el pelirrojo sonriente - completamente inofensivo mientras ninguna clase de energía lo toque 

Allan paseaba el pequeño trozo de madera entre sus dedos   


- pero con la más pequeña chispa.... - con un movimiento rápido pasó el fósforo por el muro de piedra para luego colocarlo a escasos centímetros del rostro del rubio que casi gritó aterrorizado al notar como este se encendía con un pequeño estallido.   


- ¡¿Qué...?!!! - preguntó con la respiración entrecortada y cara de espanto; Allan rió con burla.   


Pero Draco no le prestó atención, puso su mejor máscara de indiferencia mientras observaba fijamente la mano que sostenía la pequeña llama, no precisamente mirándola a esta; había notado algo más, algo de lo que no se había percatado antes y que gracias al pequeño resplandor le fue posible ver.... un extraño tatuaje azul rodeando el antebrazo de su profesor, azul y alargado...como una serpiente enroscándose hasta llegar a su muñeca   


- asi es Harry - Allan continuó apagando la cerilla mientras se acomodaba levemente, dejando cubierta nuevamente a aquella marca - o bueno, es una buena forma de explicarte como es, ^^ en realidad la única que se me ocurrió - lo miró sonriente - ¿no te parece? completamente inofensivo a la vista, pero al mas mínimo... incentivo , puede llegar a "encenderse" y causar una calamidad. Harry no pierde el control por nada peligroso, no pienses que está enloqueciendo..... Solo su alto nivel de magia está empezando a afectar su ámbito emocional.   


El Slytherin asintió. Completamente consiente de que, el pelirrojo no se había percatado del pequeño espectáculo que había dado.   


"interesante" pensó mientras regresaba a su sala común para esperar su siguiente clase "muy interesante" 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

** ¡Vaya! ¡Me salió mas largo de lo que me esperaba!!!! Eso es bueno ¿no? Solo espero que haya salido entretenido.... bien sé que no es nada gracioso en comparación del anterior pero por lo menos espero que no se hayan aburrido a la hora de leerlo   
**

Y??????? Siguen odiando al pobre fracasado de Allan-chan?????!!!! Si siguen odiándolo después de este cap, pues ya no sé que más hacer para mejorar la primera impresión que dio: Tampoco pienso cambiar su personalidad, el personaje es ASI, con defectos y todo, muchos defectos, bastantes defectos.... tiene defectos hasta para regalar, pero aun así lo quiero mucho y lo voy a defender de ustedes ¡malvadas personas sin corazón!!!!! TT_TT   


n_~ por otro lado gracias, gracias, gracias por seguir leyendo; y si eres de las personas que no acostumbrar dejar reviews solo te hago un pequeño recordatorio..... ¡no se te va a caer el dedo por apretar un simple botón y escribir tres líneas!!! (aunque me conformo con menos) Es que la verdad estoy algo depre de que este fic no tenga tanta aceptación como lo tuvo "Un Simple Juego" que por cierto ya actualicé   


Con respecto a las parejas, lo vuelo a repetir Allan NO puede quedarse con nadie (traducción: Draco, Harry, Severus ¡nada!) porque el solo hecho de pensarlo le ocasionaría un infarto, el es 100% chicas ( y no hace discriminación por color, tamaño, ni EDAD) y les guste o no se va a quedar así..... u_u y no es porque yo no lo quiera, sino que moriría (asesinada para ser exactos) si tan sólo se me ocurriera pensarlo.... (*suspiro*) ¡Que crueldad!!! Bueno! por lo menos ya les di su pequeño acercamiento Harry Potter/Severus (oh sexy) Snape ¿no????????   


Y ahora, la parte que más me gusta!!!!!   


Respuesta a lo reviews   


**Bea YitaMoony Snape**   


Yo comparto tu opinión, sea como sea, Harry y Draco van muy bien juntos; siempre me ha divertido la idea de que el pobechito de Harry tuviera que soportar todas la idioteces con que saldría Draco-chan si fueran amigos; es decir, que sean amigos no cambia el que ambos tengan formas muy diferentes de ver las cosas y comportarse, ese "choque" me parece muy atractivo ¿no crees? n_~   


**Ana Rickman**   


Ey, ey, ey, esta bien que te rías de mi historia pero tengo la impresión de que lo tuyo ya es excesivo XD aun así (con riesgo y todo de que te me ahogues) me parece genial que la disfrutes tanto. Supongo que ahora ya tendrás bien en claro el "porque" (cof, cof, excusas cof, cof!) Allan-chan no dejó entrar a los nenes a su clase no? Y si! Acertaste con lo de la poción salvo que la versión de Draco estuvo.....un poquito alterada je, je TENGO que dibujar a Sev así! Porque lo de verse mono como Peter Pan debe ser un 100% cierto!!! (Aun no tengo idea de donde salio eso) Y verdad que los pensamientos de los dos chicos son desquiciantes, no lo culpo a mi pobechito pelirrojo por terminar con jaqueca ¿Quién lo haría?   


**Ayesha**   


Yo tb quiero ver a Harry emborracharse mas seguido!!!! La verdad es que me divertí mucho escribiendo esa parte, recordando experiencias propias (alguien atrévase a criticarme y le echo una maldición! ) y las de mis ex compañeros de escuela...... (buaaaaaaaaa........los extraño a todos!!!!;_;) Y enserio te parece que lo de los pensamientos estuvo real?.... ¡vaya! es que cuando yo lo releí como no me cuadraba mucho y dudé un poco antes de publicarlo ¡pero no he recibido quejas! n_n supongo que eso es bueno   


**Amazona Verde**   


Me encanta que la gente se divierta con lo que escribo, realmente me hace pensar que esto vale la pena ^^ mil gracias por tu apoyo!!! Y pues ya conteste a tu interrogativa de ¿Qué pasa en el despacho? Por dios! ESO es un despacho??!!! ^^ yo lo llamaría establo... ¡ay! Pero es que Allan siempre sale con cada cosa!!!! ( estoy pensando seriamente en mandarlo revisar al chico) XD   


**Kata-chan**   


Oh! Mi beta! Mi beta querida!!!! Ahora te quiero mas!!!! XD que lindo de tu parte escribirme algo así!!! ( y para que sepan yo NO se lo pedí!!! n_n le salió de corazón!) -_-* Y háganle caso!!!!   


**Duare**   


Tranquila, tranquila; que ladro pero no muerdo. ¡¿Enserio me creerías capaz de semejante atrocidad como matar a mi Sev-chan??!!!!! (en realidad si podría pero no en este fic > 

**Ahora un espacio especial para dark-sabry ; si realmente el review lo escribiste en un momento de mal humor n_n no tengo ningun problema porque yo suelo ser igual de histerica; pero! Como nunca esta demas... respondere tb a tu review   
**

Ejem!   


dark-sabry   


Que odies a Allan te lo perdono, no resultas ser la única, y la verdad tp me extraña porque la idea principal era pintarlo así de antipático a primera vista. ¿el slash? Pues mujer! Hay que esperarse; como te habrás dado cuenta mi fic no empieza con una pareja ya formada, ni mucho menos con un sentimiento de por medio, empieza de cero. Además claramente en la advertencia sale: Este fic SERA Slash, en ningún momento le puse ES ¿no? Aclarado eso pasemos al siguiente punto; si, es cierto parece un Harry/Draco pero no lo es, no necesariamente el que empiecen una amistad quiere decir que les llevara a otra cosa, solo son amigos y lo seguirán siendo ya que Draco es muy importante para mi fic; ¿el Harry/Severus? Mas adelante, no me cuadraría mucho que se saltaran mutuamente encima sin que primero POR LO MENOS dejen de querer matarse cada que se vean n_nU Por lo del raiting supongo que si fue mi error, pero es que este fic no se va a quedar así de tranquilito, con forme vaya desarrollándose va a pasar a ser un R echo y derecho, por eso lo puse aquí, nunca creí que eso le molestara a alguien GOMEN!   


**Nuevamente gracias a tod@s por leer y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con el capítulo **

Nynia   


~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~ 


	7. Ambos en Todo

Sangre Real 

**Autora:** Nynia 

**Clasificación:** R 

**Disclaimer:** Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación

Asi mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) 

**Advertencia:** Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o. 

**N.A.:** Prmh... pues veamos... primero que nada ¿creen que la historia va muy lenta? Es decir...nose, la estuve releyendo y me pareció que los hechos se desarrollaban muy pausadamente, los días no pasan, la idea es la misma....y me parece que a este paso los capítulos serán MUCHOS...la pregunta es ¿esto les incomoda? ¿Prefieren que "corra" un poco, o así les va bien? A mi no me molestaría cambiar un poco la dinámica del fic, porque después de todo para eso esta una, para mejorar ¿no? 

Punto a parte, quiero disculparme por la demora, se que no ha sido muy largo (o eso quiero pensar) pero es que sufrí un pequeño bloqueo, que al parecer ya decidió dejar de darme lata, y me quedé estancada a mitad del capitulo je je ^^° espero que no se vuelva a repetir. También sé que el titulo esta desastroso ( como si los otros no lo hubieran estado) pero no tuve una mejor idea...no es mi fuerte, y creo que nunca lo será > 

A ver que más......se que tenía que poner algo importante pero mi cerebro siempre me falla en estas ocasiones....bueh! si no me acuerdo es porque tan importante tampoco era ¿no? XD 

Eso sí! Como siempre! MUCHAS, muchas, muchas , muchas,............. (*a Nynia se le seca la garganta de repetir la palabra tantas veces*) ejem! Gracias a mi nice, linda, pochocha beta Kata-chan que se tiene que sacrificar por todos ustedes al leer estos desvaríos primero! Thanks! 

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Ambos en Todo**

La habitación de 6° curso de Gryffindor se encontraba vacía, cosa que realmente era de esperarse ya que a aquellas horas todos los estudiantes debían de encontrarse en clase; todos excepto uno claro. 

Hacia un par de horas que Harry había abandonado el despacho de Snape y había corrido a refugiarse a su habitación. Estaba confundido, terriblemente confundido. No entendía que le había sucedido, ni porque se había comportado de aquella manera tan extraña; ya que por primera vez era conciente de que Draco tenía razón, últimamente tenía reacciones de lo más explosivas... pero lo que más le había desconcertado era la manera en que su profesor lo había cuidado. 

Después de la manera en que se había comportado frente al hombre supuso que lo menos que le daría sería una muy "generosa" detención, pero en cambio... Severus Snape lo había cuidado. Y no solo eso, había dado la impresión de estar realmente preocupado por su situación mientras, armado de una gran paciencia (de la cual no lo creía poseedor) se encargaba de hacerlo beber, sorbo por sorbo, aquella poción que le dio la impresión de ser interminable..., y luego, había esperado pacientemente a su lado a que esta surtiera total efecto... 

"quizás solo se deba a que con esa forma se ve menos amenazante" pensó el ojiverde mientras se incorporaba en su cama. 

Lo mejor era dejar aquellos perturbadores pensamientos (por que vaya que lo eran!) por el momento. Había decidido adelantarse hacia el gran comedor a esperar ahí al resto del alumnado, sentía un hambre terrible y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar un solo instante en el que pudiera dedicarse exclusivamente a saciarla. 

Tomando los libros que necesitaría para las clases de la tarde salió del dormitorio y se detuvo unos instantes al pie de la escalera. Un reconfortante fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y parecía estarlo llamarlo, por unos instantes se sintió como hipnotizado por éste, tentado a sentarse frente a él, abandonándose a cualquier pensamiento, sensación o moción frente a su reconfortante fosforescencia; como si se tratara de una indefensa polilla atraída por la seductora luz de una llama, siendo guiada a su inevitable fin. Un sonoro quejido proveniente de su estomago lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. 

La comida estaba primero. 

Aun así, no pudo dejar de preguntarse que había significado aquella extraña sensación mientras abandonaba la sala común. 

- demoraste - la conocida voz del rubio Slytherin lo recibió tras el retrato 

- Draco! Qué haces aquí? Podrían...! 

- vernos juntos? - completó el susodicho sonriendo ante la cara de espanto del moreno - pero Potter! Si todos están en clase 

Harry frunció el ceño con un pequeño dejo de diversión 

- todos excepto tú! 

- pequeñas ventajas de tener un profesor de mi parte 

- pero si Snape esta que... 

Draco negó sonriendo. Aquello confundió aún más a Harry, si no era Snape ¿quién...? 

- me complace informarte - continuó el otro chico en un tono algo teatral - que tenemos un nuevo aliado en las filas de los profesores - terminó con un guiño 

- yaaaa.... creo que ya entendí! - Harry sonrió con ganas - Allan te ha hecho de cómplice ¿cierto? 

- para algo tenia que servir el payaso ¿no? - le devolvió la sonrisa - es más, creo que descubrí algo muy interesante sobre el en nuestra pequeña...charla, aunque aun no me ha dado tiempo de investigarlo 

El Gryffindor lo miró con curiosidad, mientras con señas le indicaba que le siguiera. Estaba seguro de que Draco necesitaría un lugar seguro donde soltar toda la información, y el que el chico lo siguiera sin chistar confirmó sus sospechas. 

Se condujo por pasillos secretos, cortando camino cada que se le hacía posible (todo cortesía de los mereodadores) hasta llegar a su destino, un cuarto de baños convenientemente en desuso. Sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que su rubio acompañante le dirigió mientras entraba a los lavabos sin siquiera pensarlo, este arrugó el entrecejo antes de seguirlo algo renuente aún, pero sin preguntar. Era conciente de que el-chico-que-vivió era poseedor de un gran repertorio de salas secretas; como todo el colegio. 

Lo que nunca se esperó fue que el jodido-chico-que-vivió se pusiera hablar en pársel con uno de los grifos ni mucho menos que una abertura surgiera de ello. 

- me siento honrado Potter! - Exclamó con algo de sorna tras reponerse de la impresión - ...la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin... - terminó, más para si mismo, antes de seguir al sonriente Gryffindor a través de la entrada a esta. 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

Allan caminó algo presuroso por los corredores de la escuela; había sido citado de urgencia por Severus Snape y aquello no le daba buena espina, más aún sabiendo lo del pequeño episodio de Harry acaecido horas antes, precisamente en el despacho del profesor de pociones 

"no pudo haber elegido peor momento..." se lamentó mientras pensaba como se libraría de aquella. 

Algo inseguro llamó a la puerta mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa de niño inocente y se repetía una y otra vez... 

"no muerde.... no muerde.... no muerde...." 

Pero toda su convicción se vino abajo cuando al entrar se encontró cara a cara, no sólo con el pequeño Severus, sino también con el director en persona, que lo miraba con una expresión de seriedad tal que le indicó que no se libraría de esa muy fácilmente. 

- siéntate Allan - le indicó el viejo mientras Severus lo miraba con furia 

- estoy bien así, Albus - cortésmente rechazó el ofrecimiento. 

No pensaba situarse por debajo de aquellos dos hombres, sabiendo muy bien que aquello le originaria una pequeña desventaja moral 

"Aunque sería difícil estar por debajo de Severus en estos momentos" pensó con diversión antes de continuar 

- puedo preguntar a que se debe la pequeña reunión? 

- Severus me ha contado sobre un extraño acontecimiento sucedido hace un par de horas con uno de los alumnos ¿sabes de qué se trata? 

Allan asintió, de nada le serviría intentar mentir, sus ojos tendían a delatarlo; siempre se había notado el cambio, sus irises brillante tendían a tornarse tristes y opacas, mostrando claramente el momento en que la verdad dejaba de serlo 

- pues entonces iré al grano - continuó el director - ¿qué significa lo que Harry le dijo a Severus? 

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó, no se esperaba algo como aquello. ¿Acaso Harry había visto algo mientras el poder fluía en mayor grado por él? Eso era sin duda un problema, no era bueno que el chico fuera por ahí divulgando información... 

Severus miró con furia la confusión que se habría paso por las facciones del joven profesor, desquiciándolo. 

- ¡No te hagas al desentendido!!!! - Estalló por fin fuera de si - ¡habla de una maldita vez!!! 

- calma Severus 

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme Albus?!!! ¡Nos mintió! ¡Rompió el trato que hiciera desde un comienzo!!! 

- yo no... 

- ¡cierra la boca!!! - el jefe de las serpientes lo atravesó con la mirada - no creas que te lo voy a permitir.... sé muy bien lo que planean, por eso me opuse desde un principio a que vinieras. Los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no cumplirían lo acordado 

- no creas conocernos Severus... - se defendió el pelirrojo con un tono tranquilo, como quien le hablara a un niño encaprichado 

- pasé el suficiente tiempo entre ustedes - la voz de Severus destilaba veneno - como para entender su manera de pensar... son frívolos y traicioneros, harían cualquier cosa por alcanzar sus fines, que nunca son buenos... 

- sinceramente, lamento que pienses así de nosotros Sev, eras de los mejores... 

- Potter habló de unos ojos verdes ¿a quién le pertenecen? - espetó como si se tratara de un interrogatorio 

Allan rió 

- ¡pero Sev! ¿Cómo saberlo? 

- ¡Porque es lo que ustedes hacen!!! ¡Saberlo todo!!! 

- es suficiente - Dumbledore que se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, miró con una nueva sonrisa al pelirrojo - Allan, gracias por venir, estoy seguro de que te encargarás de evitar que en lo sucesivo episodios así se den... 

Severus Snape no se tragaba lo que veía ¡maldito Albus! ¡De veras que le faltaba un tornillo! 

- para eso estoy aquí 

- entonces.... ¿ya comenzaste las clases con el chico? 

Allan se atragantó ante esto ¡oh rayos! Porque debía de tener esa maldita reacción en momentos como aquellos; y es que no era EL chico precisamente, eran LOS chicos, y aquello nunca fue parte de lo acordado... 

Tratando de tranquilizarse lo mejor que pudo esbozó una gran sonrisa (que se veía completamente falsa) mientras ambos hombres lo miraban frunciendo el entrecejo 

" DIN-DIN-DIN!!! Y tenemos un ganador...!!! que por cierto no soy yo" pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza y contestaba en un hilo de voz, al mejor estilo "niño retado" 

- si..., pero no? 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

- ¿Así que un tatuaje azul en el antebrazo?... 

Ambos chicos se hallaban sentados en una amplia cámara anexa a la sala donde, años atrás, Harry se había tenido que enfrentar a un enorme Basilisco (*¡Yo quiero uno!!! ¡Yo quiero uno!!! Cómprenme uno si???!!!!> 

-mh... - el rubio lo miró con seriedad - sé que he oído algo al respecto, pero no recuerdo donde... 

Aquello era sin duda inesperado. 

Por las largas horas que había pasado junto a sus amigos en la Sala Común, escuchando durante interminables horas a Hermione comentar sobre cualquier desafortunado libro que cayera en sus manos, se había llegado a enterar de la importancia que las marcas mágicas (que cualquier muggle llamaría tatuaje) podían llegar a tener. Un claro ejemplo era la que todos los mortífagos llevaban. Aquello no podía ser tomado a la ligera... lo que le llevó a preguntarse si Dumbledore estaría al tanto de ello. 

"claro que lo está!" se reprendió a si mismo "sería ridículo pensar que contrataría a un nuevo profesor sin saber absolutamente todo de él" 

- Potter? 

La voz del Slytherin lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad; lo miraba entre divertido y preocupado, no lo culpaba ya que éste había tenido el "placer" de ser víctima de la mayoría de sus cambios de animo. 

Ignorando olímpicamente la mirada escrutadora que le dirigía el rubio se levantó del cómodo sofá, mientras en un gesto desinteresado se encargaba de alisar un poco su túnica, para luego dirigirse con paso decidido hacia la salida volteándose junto ante umbral de la puerta. 

- ya sé donde podemos encontrar todas las respuestas que queramos - una enorme sonrisa iluminó su rostro mientras el de Draco se cubría de angustia 

- oh, no; ni lo sueñes... 

La sonrisa del ojiverde se amplió 

- oh, sí; yo creo que sí... 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

- ¿dónde estabas? 

Al llegar al gran Comedor, a la hora del almuerzo, Harry fue recibido por sus dos amigos que lo miraban interrogante. 

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirles la verdad? Después de todo tendrían que enterarse tarde o temprano, y es más, necesitaría la ayuda de Hermione para averiguar sobre el tatuaje de Allan lo que indicaba que seria "temprano". 

El problema era Ron. Con un poco de calma y explicando todo detalladamente sería relativamente fácil conseguir el apoyo de la castaña, pero el pelirrojo era otro cuento. Ya se lo podía imaginar, tan rojo como su cabello por la furia, gritando de un lado a otro que era un maldito traidor, mandando al cuerno la resolución de él y Draco de mantener todo aquello en secreto...unos 500 puntos menos para Gryffindor.... nada tentador 

Entonces... 

- en el despacho de Snape - mintió 

- hasta ahora? - el pelirrojo lo miró desconfiado 

- pues... 

- porque Malfoy hacía un buen tiempo que deambulaba por los pasillos y si bien tengo entendido AMBOS fueron llamados juntos ¿no?... - completó Hermione al mejor estilo "McGonagall" 

La mirada que ambos chicos le dirigieron entonces heló su alma 

- la verdad, es que Harry estuvo conmigo en mi despacho - se oyó una voz a sus espaldas 

El sonriente rostro de Allan les recibió al voltear a buscar su origen; éste sin mirar directamente a los ojos de los chicos, a excepción Harry quien pudo ver claramente la palabra "MENTIRA" grabada en su frente; aun así no pudo más que devolver la sonrisa con gratitud, tratando de esconder la diversión por el gran esfuerzo que evidentemente le costaba a su joven profesor parecer creíble. 

Ambos Gryffindors parecieron (que conste que sólo parecieron) complacidos por la respuesta y tras murmurar algo así como unas disculpas hacia Harry volvieron a sus respectivos almuerzos. De la que le había salvado.... 

Tratando de parecer casual el ojiverde se volvió hacia la mesa de Slytherin buscando a Malfoy con la mirada para notar si el chico se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido, encontrándose con aquellos grises ojos fijos en él, en una muda pregunta. Harry se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente mientras miraba significativamente hacia el lado en el que se encontraba sentada Hermione, exponiendo claramente su punto. Observó divertido mientras el rubio ponía cara de sufrimiento fingiendo un escalofrío antes de asentir como si se tratara de su condena de muerte. 

- qué sucede Harry? 

- Nada Ron - contestó sonriente mientras se volvía nuevamente a su plato - ese bastardo de Malfoy pareció notar que el profesor se nos acercó y creo que planea algo, pero no creo que sea de mucha importancia 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

- ¡Por el amor de Dios Potter!!!! ¡¿Es que no puede hacer NADA bien???!!! 

Harry se maldijo internamente (mientras trataba de sacarse la pegajosa sustancia de encima) por haber siquiera osado a suponer horas antes de que Snape podía llegar a ser amable con él ¡era ridículo! El muy cretino seguía tratándolo como a escoria, y el hecho de que ahora fuera un maldito enano lo hacía más humillante aún. 

- se quedará a limpiar este desastre al finalizar la clase y si tan sólo se atreve a protestar - continuó al notar la intención del Gryffindor - será por una semana entera! 

No le quedó opción alguna, al finalizar la clase se despidió con pesar del resto de sus compañeros de casa y trató de ignorar la sonrisa burlona que Draco que le dirigió al pasar frente a él. La cual no le duró mucho tampoco 

- tu también quédate Draco 

- Joder! - Estalló el rubio mientras se sentaba molesto junto Harry - ¡¿porqué siempre que te hacen algo a ti me jalan a mí de pasada???!!! Y quita esa cara Potter que yo no le veo lo gracioso... 

- pues a mí sí me pareció bastante cómica tu cara - era el turno del ojiverde de mirarlo con burla 

-mi rostro no tiene nada de cómico cuatrojos... ¡es perfecto! 

Harry no tuvo tiempo de contestar a aquello; el profesor Snape se había acercado a ambos chicos y los observaba con seriedad, lo cual dado su "estado" les pareció realmente risible a ambos 

- borren esas risitas estúpidas de sus rostros! - Comenzó amenazadoramente - Ese es el primer punto que trataremos 

Harry y Draco se miraron desconcertados ¿iban a hablar sobre sus sonrisas? 

"que acaso se le safo un tornillo?" (Harry) 

"¿Qué hay con mi sonrisa? Es tan perfecta como mi rostro" (Draco) 

- hablo del MOTIVO de sus sonrisas - siseó Snape exasperándose 

Se oyó un "ahhhhhh........" conjunto antes de que ambos volvieran a sus sonrisas estúpidas. 

Severus puso los ojos en blanco, estos chicos iban a volverlo loco; si de por si era difícil tratar con Draco "yo obtengo todo lo que quiero" Malfoy, y Harry "como voy a salvar el mundo no respeto ninguna regla" Potter, soportarlos a ambos juntos era una agonía, y sabía a quien culpar por ello....Allan... 

- Draco, necesito la relación de los ingredientes que usaste para tu... "encantadora" poción... 

"Ohhh.... el sarcasmo se siente en el aire" pensó el rubio mientras metía la mano dentro de su túnica, ya se esperaba algo así y había decidido cargar con la fórmula por si acaso. 

- que eficiente Malfoy - dijo con malicia Severus mientras recibía el pergamino que se dispuso a leer en el acto 

La tensión era total, ambos jóvenes miraban nerviosos al "hombre" esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero el rostro del profesor de pociones era una máscara perfecta mientras paseaba los ojos por los ingredientes del pequeño invento del rubio. Finalmente al llegar a algún punto clave en el pergamino sus ojos se abrieron con espanto mientras sus manos se crispaban apretando el papel con una fuerza innecesaria. 

- ¡oh no! - Harry escuchó susurrar al chico a su lado con un dejo de espanto mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos - ya lo notó 

¿Ya notó que? 

- ¡DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOO................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

A través de un hermoso huerto de manzanos una figura esbelta se deslizaba sin hacer el menor ruido, cualquier persona que hubiera visto sus túnicas negras, en conjunto con su largo cabello negro también, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una aparición, un fantasma. Pero no ahí, en aquel lugar aquella mujer era el mayor símbolo de respeto imaginable, todas las cabezas se inclinaba a su paso y pocas eran las honradas en poder hablarle con naturalidad; entre esas mismas elegidas se encontraba la joven que la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta que daba a las habitaciones. 

Saludó con una leve reverencia a la mujer mayor, ocasionando que rebeldes mechones de cabello azabache (que esta vez llevaba trenzado) cayeran sobre su frente, rozando contra la medialuna azul que allí portaba. 

- madre... - la fría pero no por eso seductora voz llenó el silencio antes formado 

- ¿está listo todo? - sólo la voz carente de emoción de la dama fue capaz de superar la frialdad de la anterior 

Un leve asentimiento 

A lo lejos se oyó el ronco graznido de un cuervo emprendiendo vuelo mientras ambas mujeres desaparecían tras la puerta. 

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

**LO SEEEEEEEE................!!!!!!!!! (*Nynia llorando desesperada*) es un asco! Un asco completo!!! Perdónenme!!!! Es que nunca pensé que me saldría tan mal, por que la verdad a mí no me gusta en lo absoluto.... (*suspiro*) pero supongo que era necesario, después de todo tengo que darles la idea completa no? **

Otra pregunta!!! ( si, no me canso) ¿Creen que el largo de los capítulos está bien así? Por mi parte estoy tratando de cumplir con mi promesa de 10 paginas por cada uno.... ^^U pero no sé que dirán ustedes! 

Bueno, tema a parte, Allan-chan no salió mucho esta vez, pero a partir del próximo capitulo va a tener un poco mas de protagonismo (*Nynia huye del linchamiento por parte de las anti-fans de su personaje*) ¡es necesariooooooooo...........!!!!!! (*chilla mientras corre*) arf...arf.... mira si son persistentes.... ¡tan mal les cae el pobre?! Pero bueno, "sobre gustos y colores....." 

Para no seguir escribiendo más pavadas mejor me disculparé de una buena vez por que no podré contestar los reviews hoy, lo que sucede es que esta actualización la he echo de improviso... (se suponía que sería hasta dentro de una semana por falta de tiempo ¬¬) asi que no me dió tiempo de contestarlos uno por uno ^^ aun asi! muchas gracias a tod@s quienes me hayan dejado sus lindos reviews!!!! 

Nuevamente MIL, no! DIEZ MIL....(siempre hay que intentar superarse)(dah!) gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esta tontería de aficionada! Y más aún a quienes les guste!!!! XD Espero que no cambien de opinión al respecto y me sigan dejando sus lindos reviews que tanto me animan (*Nynia apuntándolas a todas con una basuca*) ^^ ¿no? 

Nynia   
  
  
~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~ 


	8. Descubrimientos

Sangre Real

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R 

**Disclaimer:** Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación

Así mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**Advertencia:** Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.

**N.A.:** ¡Bien! Aquí estoy yo denuevo  después de un ataque de inspiración ya que más de la mitad del fic la escribí en solo tres horitas (generalmente me toma tres días ordenar la ideas) y con una nueva extensión del capitulo; con respecto a esto les pido paciencia, ya que más extensión significa también más tiempo que van a tener que esperar  para el próximo.

Por otro lado estoy empezando dos fics más y centrándome en terminar los que ya tengo por lo que Sangre Real va a tardar un poquito. Aún así NUNCA la voy a abandonar XD

Este Capitulo va especialmente dedicado a Fernay, gracias por tu ayuda niña!!! Y a mi querida beta Kata-chan ^^ amabas se pasan!

**Capitulo 7**

**Descubrimientos**

Una pequeña figura vestida enteramente de negro se deslizaba velozmente por los corredores del castillo. Ya hacia una semana que Severus Snape acostumbraba a deambular por las noches con un humor mucho peor que el usual, tratando de atrapar a la mayor cantidad posible de alumnos fuera de cama en un horario no permitido; el motivo: liberar tensiones.

 "Ir de cacería", que era como él llamaba a sus largas caminatas nocturnas, siempre había conseguido relajarlo después de un fuerte disgusto, pero en esta oportunidad ya llevaba un buen tiempo en las mismas y no había habido ningún indicio de mejora; seguía estresado, seguía molesto, seguía queriendo matar a Draco y a Potter. 

Aún no se podía tragar que su ahijado hubiera sido lo suficientemente osado como para jugar con variantes de pociones AVANZADAS; siempre supuso que la broma que le había gastado era  una simple mezcla de principiantes... ¡Pero no! ¡Un condenado Malfoy nunca se conformaba con tan poco!!!  ¡Y se había atrevido a utilizar ingredientes y cocciones que necesitarían más de dos ciclos lunares completos para poder ser utilizados para intentar desarrollar un antídoto eficiente!!! ¡Era la última vez que le permitía a Draco leer su colección privada de volúmenes sobre pociones!!! ¡LA ÚLTIMA!!!

- 50 puntos menos y una detención para cada uno; Sr. Thomas, Sr. Finnigan!!! – Pasó como una exhalación junto a los dos chicos que se quedaron petrificados junto a una puerta -  nada les da derecho a hacer "ESO" en los pasillos

Ambos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados para después ruborizarse visiblemente y salir corriendo rumbo a su sala común

_"Antes de que Snape procese la información y se de cuenta de lo que acaba de decir..." _ fue su pensamiento conjunto

_"Impulsivos Gryffindors"_ se dijo a sí mismo Severus con desagrado mientras trataba de borrar la imagen mental del chico Finnigan en brazos de su novio _"para eso están las habitaciones"_ agregó con molestia mientras daba la vuelta a una esquina rumbo a los pisos superiores 

- Severus!!! – un grito horrorizado a su costado le hizo parar de golpe – como puedes siquiera pensar algo así?!!!

No tuvo que ni voltearse para reconocer la voz de cierto desagradable pelirrojo, pero sí tuvo que hacerlo para notar que no estaba solo; como se lo suponía Allan venía acompañado de sus dos recientemente adquiridos discípulos. Se preguntaba... ¿que tanto sabrían el par de chicos?

- yo no pensaba nada como para horrorizarse... -  se dirigió a su alterado colega con una sonrisa matizada de odio puro – Allan...

Ambos jóvenes los miraban con creciente curiosidad, mientras su joven profesor seguía con una mueca de dolor verídica.

- ¡eran dos chicos!!!! – Continuó este con terror -  ¡Dos!

Severus arqueó una ceja divertido, mientras se encargaba de darle a sus palabras el mejor tono de sarcasmo del que era poseedor

- exacto, Allan, dos; y no veo porque haces tanto escándalo si lo peor es cuando los descubres de a tres

OK. Eso fue mas de lo que una mente no acostumbrada a cierta "clase" de relaciones pudo soportar; en otras palabras, la mejor forma de describir a Allan en aquellos momentos era un árbol inerte, o alguien que acaba de descubrir que el aire no se respira (* O_o*)

- disculpe profesor...

- que sucede Potter? – el jefe de la casa de las serpientes estaba demasiado entretenido en su reciente hallazgo de homofobia como para molestarse en gritarle a Potter, digamos...., por dirigirse a él

- podría.... ¿explicarnos que pasa aquí? – continuó el Gryffindor animado por este hecho – porque la verdad... no entendemos nada y...

Lo que sucedió luego casi le hiela el alma a Harry, y no solo a él, cierto rubio también sintió como el corazón se le caía hasta el estómago; y es que era algo inaudito. Severus Snape, jefe de la casa Slytherin, ex-mortífago y el profesor mas malhumorado de todo Hogwarts volteó con una sonrisa de diversión completamente real para luego dirigirse a ellos en un tono de ¡¿inocencia?!!!

- ¿yo? ¿Por qué no se lo preguntan a él? Yo no hice nada....  – volteó nuevamente hacia el pelirrojo en estado "ausente" ampliando aun más su sonrisa – aunque creo que tú, Draco, podrías decirle un par de cosas al respecto que le interesarán mucho

Dicho esto se retiró a las mazmorras listo para una bien merecida noche de descanso; adiós tensión, adiós estrés.... ¿Quién se iría a imaginar que todo lo que necesitaba era una linda e inesperada venganza?

- ¿acaso viste lo que yo vi? ¿...o estas clases extras ya están empezando a afectarme?

- no lo creo Potter, eso fue real.... escalofriante, sí, pero real

Harry lo miró algo indignado

- no fue escalofriante, sólo...diferente....  – Draco arqueó una ceja – hasta si no hubiera sabido que ese enano era Snape.... ¿quién sabe? Hubiera sido agradable

Un Malfoy siempre guardaba las apariencias, un Malfoy siempre era elegante, correcto e incluso, en algunos casos, galante; sin embargo, ahora era uno de esos escasos momentos en que Draco Malfoy mandaba al cuerno todo aquello y miraba a cierto ojiverde con los ojos como platos y la boca semiabierta. 

Harry gimió.

- muy bien, ya puedes soltar el golpe – continuó devolviéndole la mirada horrorizada – no sé de donde salió eso...

- preocupante Potter, sumamente preocupante....

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

Era el día. Harry se había decidido a que aquel mismo sábado le contaría todo a Hermione y le pediría su ayuda en el caso. Estaba algo nervioso pero... ¡vamos! Sería sumamente sencillo, bastaba con que a Mione se le pusiera un reto en frente y ella saldría corriendo a la biblioteca para regresar minutos después con todo lo requerido; no pediría muchas explicaciones y se contentaría con que le dijera un "Gracias Mione! Me salvaste!..."

¡Oh rayos!!! ¡¿A quién quería engañar con eso?!!! 

Sin duda alguna Hermione: primero que nada, le daría un sermón con respecto a la amistad y a la confianza entre amigos y lo desagradable que es para ella descubrir que uno de sus mejores amigos le miente para ocultar una amistad con Draco Malfoy; pero al final se calmaría y le diría algo así como "bueno Harry, ya no eres un niño así que puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, solo ruega que no sean las equivocadas"

Luego, al enterarse de que no quería que Ron lo supiera, saltaría denuevo con el sermón de la amistad y la confianza y terminaría con un comentario parecido al anterior; para este momento Harry ya se sentiría la peor basura del mundo y tendría suerte si llegaba a aguantar hasta que Hermione le dijera el... "bueno Harry, te ayudaré porque eres mi amigo y me importas; pero eso no quiere decir que apruebo lo que haces" 

Por lo menos ya sabía lo que le esperaba, ahora solo era cosa de poner todo en práctica y para eso necesitaba la presencia de cierta castaña. No fue difícil encontrarla; gracias al cielo, pasada la novedad de la llegada de Allan, Hermione había vuelto a su antiguo ritmo de vida y en aquellos momentos se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca adelantando alguna asignación sin lugar a dudas.

Harry no se la pensó dos veces antes de sentarse junto a ella y mirarla sonriendo; lo que ocasionó que esta frunciera el ceño con desconfianza

- ¿pasa algo Harry?

El chico-que-vivió estuvo tentado a mentir nuevamente pero recordó el porque estaba ahí y se obligó a si mismo a decir la verdad

- tengo que pedirte un favor Mione...

Ahí estaba; por la seriedad con que Harry se dirigía a ella estaba segura de que tendría que ver con la reciente..... "relación" entre su amigo y Malfoy ¿estaría preparada para descubrir de que se trataba? Decidió tantear terreno....

- claro Harry, dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué Malfoy y tu necesitan de mis "servicios"? – muy bien, eso no era exactamente lo que había planeado decir....

- porque hemos descubierto algo que no entendemos

Y la frialdad con que Harry había reaccionado tampoco la había planeado oír

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

- tranquilo Severus -  la diversión en la mirada del director era total – me parece que ya fue suficiente con que los castigaras por dos semanas ¿no crees?

- pues para mí no es suficiente Albus, he tenido que reorganizar mi guardarropas completo por su gracia! Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo me quedaré así por culpa de ellos?! además de que no son dos semanas completas, ese payaso pelirrojo se los lleva los lunes y los viernes

- ¿y que sugieres hacer entonces? 

Ambos "hombres" se quedaron mirándose sin pronunciar palabra por largo rato, incapaces de retirar la vista el uno del otro; al final fue el director quien rompió el silencio con una sonora carcajada

- malditas neuronas adolescentes – gruñó Snape mientras esperaba a que su superior se calmara

- vaya Severus, es nuevo en ti no tener más opciones de castigos

- es la maldita poción Albus!!!!  Ayer.... escúchame bien, ayer le sonreí a Potter!!! Y yo NO le sonrío a nadie, mucho menos a POTTER....

- antes solías sonreír

La expresión en el rostro del chico se ensombreció mientras negaba la mirada al viejo frente a él

- la gente cambia

Hacia unas horas que Severus Snape llevaba charlando con el director, un tema en especifico no habían llevado ya que esperaban la presencia de un enviado del ministerio para que el director empezara una importante reunión, sólo se habían dedicado a repasar los hechos mas recientes de la escuela, entre los cuales estaba incluida la reciente condición del profesor de pociones

"la gente cambia..." 

Vaya que el podía afirmarlo; llevaba años al mando de aquella escuela y había visto pasar a centenares de chicos de la niñez a la adolescencia y posteriormente a la adultez, y había visto claramente como "la gente cambiaba". Algunos lo hacían para bien, otros en cambio eran alarmantes; también estaban los que gritaban a los cuatro vientos sus cambios y quienes se los reservaba para sí mismos.... pero Severus era un caso especial para él, al igual que ahora lo era Harry, y nunca se dejaría de preocupar por su bienestar.

La gente cambia es cierto, pero nunca se especificaba "cuando" dejaban de hacerlo; la vida en conjunto era una suerte de cambios, nunca era tarde para hacerle frente, nunca era tarde para seguir con ella, para seguir cambiando y necesitaba que su profesor se diera cuenta de ello.

- dime Severus... – lo mejor era dejar las cosas correr por el momento - ¿te preocupa la seguridad de los jóvenes Potter y Malfoy?

- me preocuparía la seguridad de cualquiera que fuera dejado con uno de ellos, profesor

El viejo sonri

- pues entonces tengo una idea

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

- Lo hice 

Un anormalmente nervioso Harry acorraló a Malfoy en uno de los pasillos. Tras echar una hojeada al desierto pasillo, cerciorándose de que nadie podría descubrirlos el Slytherin pregunt

- ¿hiciste que?

- se lo dije a Mione – contestó con una risita nerviosa el moreno

- ¿y.....?

- va a ayudarnos pero.....

- ¿pero.....? – Draco comenzaba a cansarse de la actitud del ojiverde, nunca les gustó estarse con rodeos

- ella ya lo sabía. Es decir, ahora que lo pienso no me sorprende mucho porque Hermione suele descubrirlo todo, lo que si me sorprendió fue que Ron también lo sabía y no me dijo nada; lo mínimo que esperaba de él en una situación así era un par de maldiciones y.... ¿Draco?

Harry por fin se había decidido a mirar a su acompañante mientras hablaba y se había encontrado con un Draco de un color mucho más pálido de lo normal; el Slytherin lo miraba con la boca semiabierta sin poder digerir aún todo lo que el ojiverde le había dicho.

- ¿La comadreja lo sabe? – fue lo primero que atinó a articular tras unos instantes de silencio absoluto  

Harry frunció el seño ante el sobrenombre que le había dado a su amigo, no le gustaba para nada que le llamara de aquella forma, aun así decidió contestar a la pregunta del rubio considerando el actual estado de aturdimiento de este; no quería que Draco se saliera de control por la sobre carga de información, por lo tanto recriminarle lo de Ron en un momento así quedaba descartado. 

- bueno, no saben todo exactamente, solo lo de nuestra amistad 

El Slytherin frunció el seño y lo miró en silencio por unos minutos mientras consideraba la situación. 

Claramente esto no era parte de lo planeado. Crear una tregua con Potter, y que de esta haya salido como resultado una cierta animosidad entre ambos era una cosa, pero que los amigos de este estuvieran enterados de ello era algo completamente distinto. Un secreto deja de serlo cuando más de dos personas conocen de su existencia; si tan solo llegara a correrse la voz de que él y Potter eran "amigos" iba a estar en serios problemas, sobre todo si su padre llegaba a enterarse, ya que esto traería como consecuencia que el Dark Lord tarde o temprano lo supiera también.

¿Qué podía hacer en una situación como aquella? Obviamente Potter se opondría al 100% a que usara un O_bliviate _en sus queridos amigos, lo que reducía inevitablemente sus opciones a cero; salvo por una, la única opción que le quedaba y que le obligaba a renunciar en parte a su naturaleza de Slytherin, una opción que no hubiera llegado a considerar usar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Debía confiar en los amigos de Potter.

Con un gesto de disgusto volvió su atención al moreno.

- ¿Sabes que si esto se llegara a divulgar traería consecuencias desastrosas? – el Gryffindor asintió pero antes de que llegara protestar Draco continuó – espera, aún no termino. 

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos como meditando sus palabras, con la mirada perdida en el vacío mientras el león lo miraba expectante

- Bien –continuó - será como tú quieras. Tus amigos podrán saberlo y yo no me opondré a ello, solo esperemos que sean tan buenos amigos como tu dices y no te vayan a traicionar luego; por mi parte un hechizo desmemorizante arreglaría todo, pero esta vez lo haremos a tu manera.

Esta vez era Harry a quien le tocó quedarse boquiabierto; no se podía tragar lo que Draco acababa de decirle, se sentía como si estuviera en la dimensión desconocida, era extraño que el rubio se mostrara tan condescendiente. Decidido a no tentar a su suerte permaneció en silencio hasta que su compañero continuara

- debo suponer que ya le explicaste a Granger para que necesitamos su ayuda ¿cierto?

- Así es, se molestó un poco por mi falta de confianza y me dio un sermón sobre la amistad pero al final accedió a ayudarnos – una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Gryffindor  

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está ella?

- ¿Mione? – la sonrisa se ensanchó – no la veremos hasta después de la cena, tan pronto como le dije lo de las serpientes salió corriendo por un libro. Si mis cálculos son correctos para dentro de dos horas tendremos el acertijo resuelto

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

- ¡Lo tengo!!!!!!

Un sonoro grito de júbilo se oyó por toda la biblioteca trayendo como consecuencia la desaprobadora mirada de Madame Pince. 

En una de las mesas mas apartadas, Hermione Granger se sonrojó visiblemente por su desliz, ocultando el rostro tras el grueso volumen que se hallaba leyendo instantes antes, mientras a su lado Harry la miraba entre risitas; Draco sólo se limitó a arquear una ceja visiblemente divertido por la pequeña escena.

Tras esperar el tiempo suficiente a que la chica recuperara su color natural el rubio se aventuró a preguntar.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes Granger?

- Sabia que lo había leído en algún lado – susurró la castaña mientras extendía el libro hacia los chicos

Ambos jóvenes se miraron desconcertados por unos segundos antes de empezar a leer lo que les señalaba la emocionada Gryffindor.

**_ " Otro gran ejemplo de aquellas grandes y prósperas culturas sumergidas en el olvido es la de la Isla Sagrada de Avalon, en cuyo seno se criaron durante varias generaciones Sacerdotisas y Druidas consagrados a la veneración de la Diosa; quienes orgullosos portaban el distintivo símbolo de su poder, aun cuando fueran perseguidos o despreciados por ello. _**

**_En el caso de las Sacerdotisas, dicho emblema era representado por una media luna azul en la frente, y en el caso de los Druidas de mayor rango, se trataban de unas serpientes, también azules, enroscadas desde sus antebrazos hasta las muñecas..."_**

- ¿Un druida? – el Slytherin levantó la vista del libro con una clara expresión de asombro en sus ojos- ¡¿ÉL???!!!

Harry los miró con molestia. Para no perder la costumbre él era el único que no estaba enterado de lo que pasaba; no tenia ni idea de lo que era un druida ni mucho menos el porqué Draco ponía aquella cara de espanto; sin embargo algo se removió en su interior.

La mujer de sus sueños, aquella que en dos oportunidades había poblado sus pensamientos durante horas enteras, recordaba muy bien haber visto aquella marca azul en su frente... ¿Qué significaría aquello?

- ¡pero eso es imposible Granger!!!

- ¡Pero es la marca Malfoy!!!

Los gritos lo devolvieron de golpe a la realidad.

- claro, a menos – continuó la Gryffindor – que te hayas equivocado de marca...

- ¡Yo sé lo que vi!!!

- ¡¡¡SE ACAB"...!!!  - la voz de la bibliotecaria resonó por toda la estancia - ¡¿Pero como se atreven???!!! ¡FUERA!!! ¡Los tres!!!

Los tres jóvenes se apresuraron a reunir todas sus cosas antes de prácticamente correr fuera de la biblioteca y de los dominios de Madame Pince.

- Genial Granger – murmuró Draco mientras doblaban por el pasillo – mira lo que ocasionas

Hermione solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada mientras Harry sonreía con franqueza

_ "Típico de Draco"_

- ¿y ahora qué piensan hacer? – La joven paró en  un corredor desierto encarando a sus acompañantes

La pregunta de la castaña los tomó por sorpresa a los dos, ambos la miraron sin comprender mientras esta taconeaba impaciente en el piso de piedra.

- no me dirán que querían averiguar tanto sobre el Profesor Allan para nada.

-  pues la verdad sí – Harry la miró algo apenado – sólo era simple curiosidad

- que aún no ha sido saciada del todo – completó el rubio – ¿Qué hace un druida en Hogwarts? Se supone que estos desaparecieron hace siglos...

- Sólo teóricamente Malfoy

Harry y Draco volvieron su atención a la joven que había empezado a pasearse de un lado al otro del pasillo.

- Explícate Mione... mas bien ¡explíquense ambos!!! ¡¿Qué rayos es un druida?!  -  el-chico-que-vivió los miró con frustración – no entiendo que está pasando.

Su amiga le brindo una mirada comprensiva mientras posaba con delicadeza una mano en el hombro del ojiverde; ella era consiente de los malos ratos que pasaba Harry por su ignorancia con respecto al mundo mágico y no pensaba humillarlo por ello, como claramente era la intención de Malfoy. 

- yo te lo explicaré Harry, pero no creo que este sea un buen lugar para ello

- entonces usemos la cámara Potter, Granger podrá explicarnos todo all

- ¿La cámar-...? ¡Harry!!!! ¡¿Has estado yendo a la cámara de Salazar Slytherin???!!!

- Tranquila Mione, ya no es peligroso allá abajo

El moreno le dirigió una gran sonrisa mientras ponía rumbo a los baños de Myrthle seguido de un resuelto Malfoy que, con la mirada, le indicaba que se pusiera en marcha; aun algo indecisa esta los siguió. Inmediatamente, tras el pequeño grupo, una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió silenciosamente para dar paso a un joven alto de cabello como el fuego. 

- Bravo chicos – murmuró el profesor de duelo con una sonrisa – están resolviendo el reto...

Se quedó unos minutos observándolos desaparecer por el corredor antes de que una conocida y fría voz le llamara la atención, haciéndolo voltear 180° para encarar a su colega "favorito"

- yo no fui – fueron las palabras con que recibió al pequeño maestro de pociones

- déjate de estupideces Allan; necesito hablar contigo 

- ¿Sucede algo? – una genuina expresión de desconcierto adornaba el joven rostro

- tengo un ultimátum del director, es hora de que sueltes todo lo que tienes planeado si no quieres que te botemos a patadas de ac

- ¡Claro! ^^  te diré todo lo que pueda decirte, sino lo que me haría mi hermana seria mucho peor que las patadas; como hervirme vivo, algo doloroso ¿sabes?  Recuerdo una vez que mi nodriza me amarró a un árbol al sol un día entero por haber robado algo de las cocinas y...

- me encantaría escuchar tus extrañas anécdotas caseras pero tengo poco tiempo, así que ¡muévete!

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

Hermione se sorprendió un poco al ingresar a la pequeña sala donde Harry y Draco solían reunirse; nunca se imaginó que podría haber algún lugar así es aquella cueva de serpientes, pero sin importar lo acogedora que podía resultar aquella estancia no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo al sentarse en uno de los sofás. Le habían contado tantas veces lo que había sucedido en la antecámara con el basilisco que aquel lugar le resultaba desagradable del todo; con o sin serpiente gigante.

- te escuchamos

Exhaló un suspiro mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que sabía sobre la Isla de Avalon; bien, primero que nada empezaría contándole a Harry de que trataba todo aquello.

- Hace siglos, desde antes de que los grandes castillos se construyeran en Bretaña la cultura Celta prosperaba en grandes extensiones del continente. Esta gente, muggles y magos, convivían entre sí, y en completa armonía con la naturaleza. 

En el caso de los magos, su magia era poderosa y orientada al desarrollo y bienestar de todos; como ya leíste en el libro que te mostré, adoraban a la Diosa madre y las mujeres eran quienes gobernaban como representantes de la Diosa misma en la tierra, viendo en los hombres a sus consortes y defensores. 

- eso ya lo sé Granger!!! Ve a lo importante!!!

Hermione miró a Malfoy furiosa por la interrupción antes de continuar

- quizás tú lo sepas Malfoy, pero Harry no, y no pienso contestar ninguna de tus interrogantes hasta que este completamente segura de que Harry entenderá cada una de mis palabras; así que haznos un favor y mantente callado.

Harry ahogó una risa, mientras Draco se hundía en el sofá cruzado de brazos y con un claro gesto encaprichado en el rostro

- Estos magos y brujas dedicados al servicio de la Diosa reciben el nombre de Sacerdotisas y Druidas; se cree que desaparecieron hace siglos, ya que con la llegada del cristianismo los muggles comenzaron a perseguirlos y matarlos acusándolos de pactar con el demonio, alegando que el único Dios existente era Jesucristo y que cualquier persona que venerara a cualquier otro Dios seria acusado de herejía. Algunos por temor y otros por convicción propia fueron cambiando de bando hasta que el número de Sacerdotisas y Druidas se reducieron a un pequeño grupo en el corazón de bretaña; aun así su cultura era próspera y varios reyes y nobles seguían solicitando sus servicios y hacían alianzas con Avalon por medio de matrimonios estratégicos. Pero poco a poco la iglesia Cristiana se fue haciendo espacio en la tierra hasta que Avalon se separó del mundo como lo conocemos.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – Harry preguntó extrañado

- Si mal no recuerdo, se habla del poder de la mente de las personas. Estas se empeñaban tanto en decir y creer que la isla sagrada era la misma puerta al infierno que muchos druidas dieron su vida para realizar un complicado hechizo para separar la isla de Avalon del mundo exterior, la hundieron en las nieblas evitando así el paso de personas mal intencionadas que quisieran destruirla; solo las sacerdotisas y druidas mas capacitados podían dominar las nieblas y abrir las puertas que comunicaban ambos mundos. Por esto la gente comenzó a creer que la isla nunca existió y ya no estaba ahí, ya que cualquiera que intentara llegar a ella solo se toparía con una isla estéril con un convento en ella, fue por esto que poco a poco Avalon desapareció de la mente y memoria de las personas hasta que realmente terminó desapareciendo del todo.

- eso es extraño.....

- pero posible Potter, y si bien tengo entendido es lo que realmente pas

- háblame mas de Avalon, Mione

- Claro Harry – una sonrisa – es bueno que te intereses un poco en la historia, para variar. Bueno, Avalon era el centro de instrucción de todas las doncellas y bardos que quisieran llegar a ser sacerdotisas o druidas, según se cuenta era un tierra hermosa en el Mar Estival, llena de arboledas y siempre bañada por el sol, abundaban los robles y avellanos, que consideraban árboles sagrados. En aquella isla moraba también la Señora o Dama del Lago, que era la sacerdotisa máxima, la representante de la Diosa ante todas las demás sacerdotisas, un puesto que se trasmitía de generación en generación, por lo que llamaban el legado de la sangre real de Avalon; según los datos históricos la ultima Dama del Lago de la que se tiene noticias es de Lady Morgana.

- bien eso es todo lo que Potter necesitaba saber ¿cierto? ¿O hay algo más que no entiendas? 

- ...

- ¿Potter?

En aquellos momentos Harry se encontraba realmente impactado, por más que quisiera contestarle a Draco las palabras no salían de su garganta; conforme Hermione le había ido narrando sobre Avalon las imágenes de sus sueños habían vuelto a su mente, recordándole la arboleda de avellanos y robles por la que había caminado con aquella muchacha, recordando claramente la playa de arena blanquísima y las pequeñas construcciones que había visto en su camino hacia la morada de aquella mujer.

- ¿un monte? – fue lo único que alcanzó a articular tras un incomodo silencio – ¿las piedras...?

- ¿monte? – Hermione le miraba con preocupación 

- se refiere a la torre de Thor – La interrumpió el Slytherin  con el ceño fruncido en preocupación – coronada con el círculo de piedras que usaban para las grandes ceremonias ¡¿Cómo diablos sabes de eso Potter?!

- no lo sé.... – Harry bajó la vista con nerviosismo – sólo... lo so

- ¿Cómo puedes soñar algo así?

- ¡¿si lo supiera no estaría tan confundido no lo crees Draco?! – el rubio lo miró indignado mientras Harry se pasaba una mano por el rostro en señal de desesperación – dejémoslo así por ahora ¿quieren? – Continuó con mirada suplicante – explícanos lo que tenías que explicar Mione, para que así este se quede tranquilo – Draco buf

- Claro Harry, pero sabes que no podremos posponer esta charla por mucho tiempo

- cuando entienda un poco mejor porque sueño aquellas cosas prometo que continuaremos con esta plática

Eso pareció bastarle a la joven que continuó con su explicación

- OK, para responder a tu pregunta Draco..... ¿Qué?

Ambos chicos la miraron con rostro de pánico antes de que Harry estallara en carcajadas mientras las facciones de Hermione se cubrían de un color rojo grana; Draco seguía con su cara de pánico

- vale, no me di cuenta – se disculpo la castaña – perdóname Malfoy y... ¡Harry basta!!!

- lo...lo siento Mione..ja, ja es que... es que...

- ¡Como iba diciendo!!!!! – lo cortó esta ceñuda ante lo cual el moreno calló en el acto – el motivo por el cual creo que los druidas no llegaron a desaparecer por completo, es que la Isla de 

Avalon no fue destruida, solo se perdió ¿entienden? Según el libro "Misterios de la Magia" se cree que dicha isla se encuentra el un mundo alterno, donde el espacio y el tiempo no concuerdan con el nuestro

- no deberías leer esa basura Granger

- hay veces Malfoy, en que la verdad se encuentra donde menos lo esperas; en este caso, esa es la única explicación ante el hecho de que el Profesor Allan sea un druida. Es más, según el mismo libro, se cree que aún en nuestros tiempos hay magos y brujas excepcionales que han tenido la oportunidad de instruirse en Avalon para perfeccionar sus habilidades – la joven soltó un suspiro antes de continuar en tono soñador – como me gustaría ser una de ellos

Draco se volteó hacia Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

- para que veas Potter, que no siempre es bueno leer en exceso

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

Severus caminó presuroso por los corredores del castillo; acababa de terminar una no muy agradable conversación con un no muy agradable colega y necesitaba urgentemente alguien a quien castigar. No hubo palabra para expresar su dicha cuando al voltear en una esquina se encontró con el mismísimo Potter listo para una detención. 

- hoy no tiene clases extra Potter ¿Qué hace fuera de su sala común? – impregnó cada una de sus palabras de maldad pura

 Pero para su sorpresa no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un movimiento que le indicara que el Gryffindor le hubiera oído; extrañado el maestro de pociones se acercó a su estudiante que miraba por una ventana como ido. 

Harry se veía muy pálido, y no era precisamente por la luz de luna que lo bañaba, su expresión estaba perdida en el horizonte y un fino sudor corría por su rostro.

- Potter?

Nada

- Potter?! 

Severus sacudió un poco al joven; empezaba a preocuparse. Esta vez el chico reaccionó levemente, fijó su mirada en Severus y este pudo ver claramente que era lo que pasaba. 

¿Qué podía hacer? Los únicos que conocían este pequeño aspecto de Potter eran él, el director y el idiota pelirrojo. No podía llevarlo a la enfermería ya que Madame Pomfrey sospecharía; ni aunque fuera la ultima opción del mundo iría en busca de Allan; y el director....

_"ja! Como si no supiera que el viejo chiflado me confiaría todo a mi"_

Suspiró. No le quedaba otra opción ¿Cierto? Tendría que encargarse el mismo del chico. 

Como pudo se encargó de llevarlo hasta sus habitaciones y recostarlo en su gran cama de caoba; para su suerte a Potter se le había ocurrido salir a su paseo nocturno en pijamas así que no tuvo que preocuparse en cambiarlo. Tan pronto tuvo a al Gryffindor acostado  fue en busca de la poción que necesitaría para cuando saliera de aquel estado y la colocó en su velador. Por más que quiso intentarlo, al volver no pudo evitar quedársele observando un rato.

Era hermoso, tenía que aceptarlo; su piel era suave y su cabello alborotado le daba un aire inocente, junto con sus ojos verde esmeralda y sus finos y rojos labios. Era extraño tenerle en aquel estado tan vulnerable, era extraño también que el Gryffindor siempre eligiera tenerlo cerca para caer en trance; pero tampoco era desagradable del todo cuidarlo cuando mas necesitaba de alguien, cuando mas desvalido se hallaba, saber que el chico dependía enteramente de él.

Casi sin darse cuenta se encontró a si mismo acariciando suavemente la mejilla del chico que aún mantenía su vista fija en él, como esperando la orden que lo libraría de todo ello

_"me ha elegido a mí para que le guíe, me necesita"_ pensó, antes de sacudir la cabeza como tratando de ahuyentar aquellos desvaríos _"Malditas hormonas adolescentes! En un mes me libraré de esto!"_

- habla Harry, dime lo que veas – susurro con cansancio

- un lago – la voz del Gryffindor sonaba inexpresiva – hay una barca en él

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Severus. No era posible...

- el lago del colegio? – preguntó aferrándose a su ultima esperanza

- no..., este está rodeado de niebla... hay una mujer en la barca

- ¿Ves algo más? ¿Puedes ver a la mujer?

Antes de que pudiera contestar el chico se sacudió con violencia, sentándose de golpe tapándose los labios en un movimiento compulsivo, ocasionado por las fuertes arcadas que sentía. Severus se apresuró a socorrerlo pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras le tendía la poción

- no te fuerces Harry.... bébela

Harry negó con fuerza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas, aferrándose con fuerza a las túnicas de Severus.  Este comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza suavemente, debía de calmarlo o el chico la pasaría peor, debía conseguir que bebiera la poción antes de que perdiera las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- tranquilo.... va a pasar....pero debes beberla

Como toda respuesta el moreno hundió el rostro en el pecho de su profesor mientras continuaba negando lentamente, temblando con violencia mientras Severus sentía como su túnica se iba mojando poco a poco por las lágrimas. Con un nuevo suspiro dejo la humeante copa nuevamente en el velador.

- Harry, mírame – con delicadeza tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarlo – se que debe ser terrible, puedo sentir como estas sufriendo y por eso es que tienes que tomarte la poción... es asquerosa lo sé, pero mientras no te la tomes esto no parará.

En un nuevo intento tomó la copa y la posó delicadamente sobre los labios de su estudiante quien, aún entre sollozos, tomó un pequeño sorbo que lo hizo estremecerse nuevamente. 

Poco a poco, entre lágrimas y temblores, Severus consiguió por fin que Harry terminara la poción; ya serían las 2:00 de la mañana para ese entonces y el chico dormía placidamente recostado sobre su regazo. Intentando no despertarlo se movió hasta recostarse a su lado, en esos momentos estaba tan cansado que hubiera dormido aun en la misma cama que Black; luego de eso no le costó mucho caer en somnolencia, sin embargo aún pudo sentir antes de dormirse como una cálida respiración rozaba su cuello y un abrazo lo envolvía.

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

Aquella mañana, aun después de despertar, Harry continuó con los ojos cerrados por unos momentos; era extraño, sentía como si hubiera dormido más de lo normal y se preguntó porque sus compañeros no lo habían despertado para que no llegara tarde a clase, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que era domingo. 

Se sentía tan cansado que decidió dormir un poco más, después de todo, aquel día nadie le obligaría a levantarse, si él lo deseaba podía quedarse en cama el día entero; se acomodó más en su mullida cama, que estaba inusualmente cálida aquella vez, y casi pega un grito cuando sintió que alguien más se movía a su lado.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez para encontrarse con que estaba abrazando a su pequeño y dormido profesor de pociones ¡¿Cómo diantres había llegado a estar así?!!! ¡¿Qué hacia Snape metido en su cama?!!! Miró a su alrededor asustado, esperando que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviera aún ahí observando la extraña escena y se encontró con que no estaba en su dormitorio sino en uno completamente extraño para él.

_"La habitación de Snape_" pens

Poco a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior fueron regresando a su memoria y se sintió ligeramente culpable por haberle ocasionado tan mala noche a su profesor, ya que era obvio que este era el motivo de que aún no se hubiera despertado. Recordó como había llorado con desesperación como cuando era un niño pequeño, y en contra de todo lo que había esperado, esta vez tuvo consuelo y ternura.

Nunca imaginó que su maestro de pociones pudiera hablarle y mirarlo con una emoción distinta  a la del odio, sin embargo aquella noche lo había consolado con una ternura increíble, se había sentido tan bien mientras el "chico" lo cuidaba. Por un momento se llegó a preguntar que le habría metido Draco a la poción ¿Era posible que esta le hubiera cocinado el cerebro a su profesor?

Un nuevo movimiento a su lado le indicó que el jefe de la casa Slytherin estaba por despertar, y no se esperaba un muy buen trato ahora que su condición no era delicada en lo absoluto. Optó por hacerse el dormido, no le podría recriminar nada si no estaba como para entenderle. Tal y como había pensado Severus había despertado y separado al instante de él, pero para sorpresa de Harry, segundos después sintió como una mano se posaba suavemente sobre su frente y se retiraba junto con un suspiro.

- la fiebre bajó – escucho la fría voz matizada de alivio.

Luego sintió como la cama a su lado volvía a moverse y tras unos instantes el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Al abrir los ojos encontró la habitación vacía; supuso que su profesor habría ido al baño a cambiarse así que no podía descuidarse a que volviera y lo encontrara levantado. Incorporándose levemente en las almohadas fijó su vista en el techo de la habitación mientras trataba de comprender que era lo que le estaba pasando. 

Primero estaba el hecho de los sueños y luego el que, de la nada, perdiera noción de donde se encontraba, y que al recuperarla se viera a sí mismo en el peor estado de su vida ¡Dios! Como detestaba aquel frío insoportable y las nauseas con que llegaba, era terrible la sensación que le causaban. En aquellos instantes se sentía desprotegido y anhelaba con toda su alma a alguien que le abrazara y cuidara; para su sorpresa en las dos oportunidades que le había sucedido aquello, Severus Snape había tomado el lugar de ese alguien. No se quejaba, su profesor con todos sus conocimientos sobre pociones siempre había acortado aquellos agónicos momentos lo más que podía y no se había aprovechado de ello para burlarse de él, ni durante ni después. 

Harry se lo agradecía sobre manera, ya que sabía que si alguien más fuera quien lo cuidara en aquella situación tendría por seguro que la compasión y lástima hacia él no se harían esperar, comenzarían a tratarlo como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento, lanzándole miradas de preocupación a cada instante, haciéndolo sentir abochornado y propiciando que los Slytherin encontraran otro motivo mas para hacerle la vida imposible; era bueno saber que Snape nunca se comportaría de aquella manera con él, podía mostrarse amistoso en el momento, o incluso preocupado, pero nunca le daría un trato especial por ello después.

- es bueno saber que ya esta despierto Sr. Potter – Harry pegó un salto al verse descubierto y sonrió a su profesor algo avergonzado

- Profesor Snape – saludó – gracias por todo

- no es problema Potter – contestó Severus sin mirarlo mientras rebuscaba en un armario – sólo asegúrese de que cada vez que vaya a caer en aquel estado sea yo quien este cerca; no queremos que los profesores entren en pánico al creer que se les va a morir el héroe – terminó con una sonrisa cínica

Harry rió, por primera vez en su vida había comprendido el torcido sentido del humor de su profesor. 

- lo tendré en cuenta – contestó divertido mientras Severus le tendía un pequeño frasco - ¿Qué es?

- una dosis de poción vitamínica, bébasela toda antes de salir

El moreno asintió y apuró todo el contenido del pequeño frasco para luego mirar a su profesor con cara de asco.

- no es que me esté quejando ni nada – dijo volviendo su atención a la cabeza de Slytherin – ¿Pero no se le podría agregar azúcar o algo por el estilo? 

- me temo que no señor Potter, a lo menos que quiera que la poción tuviera desagradables efectos secundarios, y no creo que este interesado en un tercer brazo ¿no? bien, lo suponía. Ahora vuelva a su torre Potter, a estas horas sus amigos ya deben estar a punto de organizar una expedición para su búsqueda

Harry asintió pero no se movió de la cama, incluso aun después de que Severus abriera la puerta claramente invitándolo a que saliera.

- disculpe profesor – habló por fin - ¿podría quedarme unos momentos más? – Severus lo miró interrogante – es decir... obviamente usted sabe que es lo que me está pasando y yo quería...

- ahora no Potter

- pero...

- debo pensar bien como explicarle esto, es un asunto delicado y no estoy seguro de si ciertas personas estarán contentas con que lo sepas de mi

¿Ciertas personas? Cada vez Harry se confundía mas ¿Qué acaso había más personas a parte de Snape que supieran de su situación? Es decir, era obvio que el director lo sabría, pero su profesor había hablado en plural, alguien más a parte de Dumbledore estaba enterado...; entonces la repuesta llegó a su cabeza sin necesidad de pensarla demasiado

- Allan...

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

Ron despertó más temprano de lo común aquella mañana, tenía la intención de hablar con Hermione nuevamente sobre sus sospechas de la nueva amistad entre su mejor amigo y el idiota-mojón-dorado de shyterhing (*Si, Fernay! Concuerdo contigo en que le diría algo asi! XD*).

Caminó con paso sigiloso hasta la cama de su amigo, pero cuan grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo ahí, solo la cama completamente vaciay en un estado impecable, como si nadie hubiera dormido ahi... Un sentimiento de pánico se apoderó de é al saber que algo le pudo haber pasado, ya que por más que ahora estuviese pasando rato con Malfoy, Harry siempre le había dicho si saldría en las noches, aparte de que nunca se había escapado antes sin él.

Vio apresuradamente su baúl y buscó la capa y el mapa... no estaban ahí... Dios. Esto no podía estar pasando....

Caminó rápidamente hasta la pieza de su amiga y pronunció la clave.

~Turniani~ 

Entró lo más callado que pudo y viendo entre la poca luz ue había de dirigió hasta la cama de la castaña.

- Mione.... Mione – sacudió ligeramente a la chica haciéndole despertar.

- ¿Ron...? – preguntó con somnolencia, claramente intrigada por la visita del pelirrojo

- Vamos, te espero abajo... y apúrate, es importante.

- Ok.

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

- ¿Entonces Harry no pasó la noche en su cuarto?

Hermione ocupaba unos de los sofás frente al fuego de la sala común, mientras miraba a su compañero que se paseaba completamente alterado frente a ella.

- No – afirmó este

- Hm...

- ¿crees que esté con él? – se paró al fin frente a ella, mirándola como si le rogase una respuesta negativa

- Puede – le miró ceñuda.- Ron...

- Es verdad ¿cierto?? nos ha dejado por él... Por merlín! ¿POR QUÉ?

- Ron... no es lo que piensas, solo...

- Vamos Mione, sabes que es verdad, no lo niegues.

- Solo han hecho un pacto

- ¿pero porqué no ha confiado en nosotros?

- De seguro porque no quería causar problemas,.. 

Con un movimiento suave la Gryffindor haló al pelirrojo obligándolo a sentarse junto a ella, posando una mano sobre el hombro de este con la intención de calmarlo un poco.

- Ron... – continuó - Harry nos ha pedido ayuda. Ellos están investigando al nuevo profesor, eso es lo único que están haciendo juntos, te lo aseguro; y es más, ayer descubrimos algo sobre él... algo muy importante.

- ¿qué? Acaso es pareja de Snape – soltó este irónicamente.

La castaña le miró desaprobadoramente. Como le desesperaba aquel aspecto de su amigo, pero le haría pagar por su actitud. Con una sonrisa algo desdeñosa, como invitándole a seguir con su sarcasmo, continu

- es un druida

- ¿QUÉ? ESTAS LOCA! ESO ES IMPOSIBLE ELLOS NO EXSISTEN!

- Pues este lo es... estamos seguros de ello – Hermione saboreó el efecto de sus palabras

- Estas bromeando, es imposible.

- Ellos le han visto la marca distintiva, y le han investigado, vamos Ron... según me han dicho hasta puede leer la mente!

- No bromees con eso... ya no hay druidas.

- ¿Según quien? – Antes de que el pelirrojo protestará hizo un ademán para que pudiera continuar -  Déjalo. Ahora lo importante es ¿qué piensas hacer?

- ¡¿Que quieres que haga si me estas hablando de un mito???!!!

- Me refiero – la chica comenzaba a exasperarse – a que nuestro amigo nos necesita

Ron la observó en silencio por unos momentos antes de suspirar notoriamente mientras negaba con la vista fija en el suelo

- Creo que le he apoyado lo suficiente en esto al no echarle en cara que prácticamente nos ha dejado por el idiota ese.

- El no quería causar problemas, vamos Ron... necesita de nuestra ayuda.

- ...

- Ron...

- está bien Mione... todo sea por él. – ella solo sonrió.

- Bien, ahora,  para responder a tu duda inicial, estoy más que segura de que no está con Draco.

- ¡¿AHORA LE LLAMAS DRACO?!

Un leve sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Mione, mientras trataba de restarle importancia al asunto

- Vamos Ron... no molestes y escucha – esta vez el rubor abandonó por completo su rostro para dejar paso a su acostumbrada expresión calculadora - Últimamente me he dado cuenta de cambios en Harry aparte de su "amistad con Draco" 

Esto capto la atención del Gryffindor quien le miró intrigado

- Justo ayer él me lo confirmó sin notarlo. Ha estado teniendo sueños que tienen que ver con la isla de los Avalon, sueños al parecer premonitorios. Se que esto va mas allá de todo lo que me ha confiado, aun me oculta ciertas cosas; solo tengo que intentar sacarle toda la información posible para tratar de descifrar que está pasando realmente, porque si mal no me equivoco, Harry está teniendo sueños de esa clase, y no olvidemos sus recientes explosiones de carácter, por relación directa con la llegada de nuestro nuevo profesor.

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

El domingo pasó con rapidez, casi sin darse cuenta Harry se encontraba nuevamente con Draco frente al despacho de Allan listo para una noche más de entrenamiento. 

Los progresos habían sido muy pocos desde la primera clase para el alto nivel de aprendizaje que manejaban ambos; si bien los chicos ya podían realizar encantamientos básicos sin varita,  el problema radicaba en que no podían centrarse en practicar entre semana los mas difíciles ya que era algo sumamente extraño lo que hacían como para permitirse ser descubiertos. Total discreción, les había pedido Allan, y eso era lo que pensaban hacer.

- Pasen chicos – se escuchó la voz del pelirrojo tras tocar la puerta – los estábamos esperando

¿Los? Ambos jóvenes se miraron extrañados, pero al abrir la puerta todas sus dudas terminaron por aclararse.

- ¡¿Profesor Snape?!!!

~-.-~~*~*~*~~-.-~

**¡Hasta ahí otro capitulo!!!! No me van a negar que esta vez ha sido mucho mas largo XD solo espero que lo suficiente.**

**Bien, este cap ha sido mas que todo explicativo, ya les he dejado casi en claro de que va la trama ¿no? ya saben también que es Allan, un lindo, hermoso, pechocho y poco convencional Druida je je**

**Ahora con respecto  las ideas originales de Marion Zimmer Bradley (esto va sobre todo para quienes hayan leído el libro) las he modificado un poco para adaptarlas al universo de Rowling, no mucho, la idea principal se respeta, pero aun así no me gustaría recibir quejas al respecto. **

**La vez anterior no pude agradecer a quienes MUY amablemente me dejaron sus reviews, así que esta vez contestaré los del cap 5 y 6 juntos ^^**

**Ayesha**

Mh.... pues lo de Sev "chiquito" = "feito" supongo que debió ser algo así ^^ pero como tu dices! Sev es Sev e igual hay que quererlo!!!!  Espero que con este cap ya entiendas  mejor a mi Allan querido! ^^ 

**Ruby Andariel Claw**

Vaya! nunca había pensado en una ecuación como esa! ^^ je, je, te salió muy interesante! Por el lado de Dummbie ¬¬ pues a mi tampoco me agrada mucho el vejete u_u pero para este fic lo necesito tal cual est

**Dark-sabry **

NO te preocupes!!! Todo está olvidado! ^^ me refiero a que yo también tengo arranques como esos, por lo cual no debes tomarle importancia ya que te entiendo al 100% ^o^ (aunque yo no tengo la decencia de disculparme ¬¬ maldito orgullo......) Y bueno, por Allan...que te puedo decir? No eres la única que no gusta de mi pelirrojo je, je, claro que Sev-chan siempre se encargará de tenerlo al margen con cualquier cosa que quiera hacer. Sobre las hormonas de nuestro querido profesor...creo que este cap habla por si solo ¡Y gracias por leer mis fic!!!!

**Calipso**

Cierto! Había olvidado que quería dibujar a mi Sevy de 14 añitos..... ^^ pues bien! Voy a hacerlo!!! Date una vuelta cada que puedas por la Orden Severusiana, ya que ten por seguro que cuando lo terminé lo publicaré por ahí ^^

**Maggie **

Ja, ja, ja, vaya que me hiciste reír con tu review chica!!! Es cierto! Completaste las tres líneas! Y que lastima que no te agrade Allan ^^' aunque creo que el mismo se las busca. Sigue leyendo!!!! ^o^

**Ana Rickman**

Je XD recuerda chica que "todo en exceso hace daño"  aunque tb podría decirte que "para toda regla existe una excepción" y en tu caso creo que es así! No te ofusques, no me ofendes para nada! Es mas me encanta que te rías así, eso me hace saber que mi fic no está tan malo después de todo; por lo del dibujo de Seve-chan ya sabes, apenas lo tenga lo publico en la Orden ^^ ¿y en serio te pareció buena la explicación del fósforo???? Vaya!  cuando yo la escribía pensé que muchas personas me dirían que era una tontería, es bueno que nadie lo haya echo. 

Espero que este cap te haya gustado también.

**Zac, ángel de maldad**

Ya en este cap explico cuanto tiempo se va a quedar Sev así, solo ten paciencia ¿si? Lo que se trae Allan entre manos ^^' pues no es la gran cosa, pero pronto se revelará solo tienes que esperar a que se explique la identidad de las mujeres que ve Harry en sus sueños.

Ja, ja, si, yo también pienso incoherencias cuando no tengo nada que hacer, así que me pareció algo apropiado para un par de chicos en medio de un aburrido corredor a mitad de la noche ¿no crees? ¿Y sabes que tu comentario sobre Allan me cayó como baldazo de agua fría? Es que ahora que me pongo a pensar.... ¡es cierto! Son muy parecidos!!!! TT_TT solo espero que no piensen que me he copiado de Zeros para hacer a Allan, eso sería terrible... 

**BlazeVein **

^^ holitas! Que bueno verte por aquí!!! ^//^ y por lo de genia, no creo que sea para tanto je je; solo espero que con este cap algunas de tus interrogantes se hayan resuelto XD

**Kat basted**

Así que debo agradecerle a "El pan casi perfecto" historia que hice para matar el tiempo, el que ahora estés leyendo mi fic favorito???? Que bien! Voy a comenzar a escribir historias costas mas seguido!!!!!  Je, je Espero que con este cap la extensión te parezca mejor, me esforcé por hacerlo mas largo ya que me lo pedían a cada rato ^^ y por lo de la nota de Draco....pues pobre Sev, lo que le espera....

**Bea YitaMoony Snape**

Por favor!!! Como es eso de que debo perdonarte por no dejarme reviews, si soy YO quien debe agradecerte por estar siempre al pendiente de mis fics!!! ^.^ y por lo de mala.....pues... te doy la razón ¬¬ aunque solo un poquito XD Sigue leyendo si????????

**Selene **

^^ Estoy feliz de que hayas encontrado mi fic y te haya gustado tanto.  La verdad se me hace un poco rarito eso, ya que no me demoro "tanto" en actualizar este, para mi que es la web, por que últimamente FF.net me esta saliendo con cada cosa!!!!! La otra vez casi me da un infarto cuando puse pareja Harry/Severus y no me salio NADA!  Te imaginas mi trauma???? Dios! Me puse fría TT_TT Por otro lado, ya les he puesto un poco mas de acercamiento Harry/Sev, y al parecer la cosa ya comienza a "cocinarse" XD dales un poquito mas de tiempo para que se hagan a la idea ¿si? 

**Marla **

YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII................!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Nynia reventando cohetes) Alguien que quiere a mi Allan-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Que bueno!  ja, ja, Así que te da trauma eso de volver a la adolescencia???? ^^ Tienes razón, es una etapa terrible, por suerte acabo de salir de ella! (bueno ¬¬ teóricamente lo haré el 7 de dicmb cuando sea una adulta legal) Por lo de leer "Las Nieblas de Avalon" te aconsejo que lo busques en grupos de lectura y te los bajes de ahí nomás, por que es un libro SUMAMENTE difícil de conseguir, y supongo que por eso ha de ser relativamente costosos también, además que la edición en español no la encuentras en cualquier lado,; una amiga la compró vía Internet hace fácil 8 meses y la sigue esperando, y no es que la hayan estafado, es que NO encuentran los libros ¬¬. Espero te ta haya gustado el cap! ^^ esta vez lo hice mas largo no?

**Cherry Lestrange**

O_o tu hermano lo ha leído y le ha gustado????? Es decir...tu hermano HOMBRE que NO le gusta el SLASH?????? Oh mi Dios! Esto debe ser sin duda alguna un bueno logro! ^^ Mi hermano, también HOMBRE y que NO le gusta el SLASH, lo único que hace es decirme "enferma! Ya estas leyendo denuevo tu porno de gays!!!" ¬¬ Que vulgar ¿no? Bueno, cambiando de tema, para saber quien es Allan no necesitas leerte ningún fic anterior ni el libro, ya que es un personaje íntegramente creado por mi ^^ solo tienes que seguir la historia y tus dudas se aclararan. ^^ Gracias por leer y mándale saludos a tu hermano!!! Dile que yo quiero que el mío sea como él! Je je XD

**BIEN, eso es todo por ahora! ^^ espero que les haya gustado este cap, la verdad que es mas que todo explicativo, pero aun así les metí sus cachitos de humor y slash para deleite de ustedes!!!!  **

**Ah! Y un aviso importante, para la próxima actualización lo mas seguro es que me cambie el nick por motivos de fuerza mayor que ya explicaré mas adelante XD; solo espero poder hacerlo ¬¬ la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cómo se hace eso. Para la próxima búsquenme como "Niniane" y sino con el mismo de ahora ^^, todo depende...**

**Sigan leyendo!!!!!! Y ya saben, si les gustó, dejen REVIEW!**

**Nynia**

**~*Miembro de la Orden Severusiana*~**


	9. Cambios

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R

**Disclaimer:** Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación

Así mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**Advertencia:** Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.

**N.A****.:** Holitas!!!! Al fin otro cap eh!!! E s que ya me tomé mi tiempito para actualizar mis otros fics así que ya era el turno de Sangre Real. En este cap les tengo una pequeña sorpresa con Sev, insignificante, pero que espero que les haga reír un rato

Como siempre quiero dedicarle este cap a mi linda beta Kata-chan ¡gracias mujer! ¡de verdad que te pasas!!! Y también a Cherry Lestrange no te imaginas lo lindo que fue recibir tu mail!!!!

**Capitulo 8**

**Cambios**

- Profesor Snape? Qué hace aquí?

Harry escuchó las palabras de su amigo al lado suyo como si fueran propias, ya que estas decían exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos. No es que le desagradara la presencia de su mini-profesor ni nada (después de todo lo que había echo por él la noche anterior nunca más podría hacerlo) era simplemente que le extrañaba; después de todo, no era nada oculto al conocimiento público de que ambos profesores no tenían una relación a lo que podría llamarse "amistosa".

Severus sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de asombro de ambos chicos.

- Severus se encargará de supervisar nuestras sesiones de hoy en adelante chicos, una orden directa del director.

Así que Snape estaría observando todos sus movimientos en sus clases extra, eso si que era extraño; por lo que habían podido averiguar los conocimientos que les estaba traspasando Allan eran sumamente secretos, ya que venían de las artes mismas de los druidas que muy pocas personas tenían el honor de adquirir. Sin embargo, como si aquello no tuviera la más mínima importancia su pelirrojo profesor les sonreía abiertamente mientras les indicaba que pasaran a su despacho para poder empezar.

- Bien Harry ¿Qué tal si le muestras a Sev como dominas tu magia ahora?

- ¿Sin importar que "supuestamente" Severus no está enterado de lo que aprendemos acá....? – La mordacidad era tangible en las palabras del rubio - ¿O acaso Severus se ha divertido a costa nuestra, sabiendo desde un principio ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!!!!!???

Estalló el Slytherin agitando los brazos en uno de sus típicos episodios de engreimiento que ahora Harry conocía tan bien. Por su parte Severus sólo ensanchó su sonrisa mientras extendía los brazos y daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo, dejando en claro que quería que notaran su reciente aspecto. (ENANO)

- ¿Podrías culparme por ello Draco?

Allan soltó una carcajada mientras Harry se reía por lo bajo; eso sin duda debió de haberle dolido al mimado Slytherin, y su fría mirada de enojo sólo lo confirmaba.

- entonces Profesor Snape, ¿usted supo desde un principio lo que Allan era? – se aventuró a preguntar Harry

Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido ¿De cuándo a acá Potter se hablaba como si nada con Severus? Esto sin duda era extraño, y más aún porque el hombre solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza algo extrañado por la abrupta pregunta; nada de insultos ni comentarios mordaces... ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

- Así que ya lo saben ¿cierto? – la radiante mirada de Allan fija en ambos chicos – lo descubrieron en tan poco tiempo!!! Hubiera sido mejor si fuera mérito propio, pero la ayuda nunca debe ser despreciada ¿eh?

- ¿Ayuda? - Severus gruñó – Granger... me pregunto, Harry ¿Cuándo dejaras de depender de ella para todo?

Aunque no fuera su primera intención, una nota de resentimiento se coló en sus palabras; que extraño... ¿acaso le molestaba que Potter dependiera de alguien más a parte de él? Eso era ridículo

- pero profesor yo... – se comenzaba a escuchar la desilusión en Harry

- ¡A mí me pareció bien empleado!!! Siempre es bueno complementar tus debilidades con el conocimiento ajeno – le interrumpió el pelirrojo mirándole con una gran sonrisa

Severus fue incapaz de contenerse, aquellas hormonas adolescentes arruinando su vida denuevo, sin tener tiempo de pensar en lo que hacía, había empezado una vez más una acalorada discusión entre Allan y él, mientras Harry trataba inútilmente de calmarlos; este último impactado ante el "extenso" vocabulario que su profesor estaba demostrando poseer.

Por otro lado, el rubio Slytherin era incapaz de ocultar su asombro. Con los ojos como platos y la cejas tan levantadas que casi se perdían en la línea del cabello, paseaba la mirada del ojiverde a su padrino sin tragarse lo que su veía.

Quizás aún no fuera muy notorio, ni mucho menos nada de lo que se pudiera estar 100% seguros, pero para el experimentado ojo de Draco estaba mas claro que el agua.

- oh... ya entendí!!! – soltó por fin con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron al instante en él, mientras la discusión quedaba concluida en el acto.

- ¿qué has entendido Draco?

- tranquilo Potter, te lo diré más tarde; ahora creo que si no empezamos ya mismo, tendremos que posponer esta práctica para otro día

Allan estuvo de acuerdo con esto y comenzó la sesión de entrenamiento de aquella noche; para estas fechas los logros ya eran un poco mayores, Severus se asombró al comprobar que ambos muchachos eran capaces de realizar ciertos encantamientos sin la necesidad de una varita; incluso el _Encantamiento Convocador_, que con varita y todo tenía un alto grado de dificultad.

Para cuando la sesión terminó el maestro de pociones podía sentirse más tranquilo. Sin duda alguna (aunque nunca lo admitiría) había sobreactuado con respecto a Allan; el chico estaba cumpliendo su palabra al pie de la letra, no les hablaba a los jóvenes de nada que no debiera, solo se limitaba a enseñarles artes que les servirían en un futuro no muy lejano.

- bueno, eso será todo por hoy chicos; y ya saben, discreción absoluta – terminó con un guiño el pelirrojo profesor – no queremos que nadie se entere de lo especiales que somos ¿no?

- Como sea

Allan se vio herido, Severus sonri

- ¿Por qué siempre te empeñas en lastimarme pequeño Dragón? – preguntó con una mueca de sufrimiento mientras el aludido fruncía el ceño

- ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?!

- ¿dragoncito? ¿Bebé Draqui? ¿Draquilín?

- ¡escúchame bien TÚ! ¡Pedazo de...!!!!

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Allan? – La fría voz de Harry los interrumpi

Allan observó por unos momentos a su pupilo, sopesando las posibilidades de salir bien librado de aquella; su semblante risueño cambió por uno de una seriedad alarmante mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

- Hoy no Harry; no es tiempo...

- ¡pero...! – Todo intento de replicar frenado por la gélida mirada del pelirrojo, una que dejaba bien en claro que no aceptaría reclamo alguno

Severus, que había estado observando toda la escena en silencio, decidió que lo mejor sería llevarse a los chicos de una vez de ahí; el tema que Potter quería tocar era delicado, y si el idiota de Allan decía que aún no era tiempo, pues no lo debía de ser, él ya tendría sus motivos.

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Draco que era el momento de retirarse, quien a su vez tomó a Harry por el brazo mientras lo instaba a seguirlo despidiéndose de su inusualmente serio profesor.

-.--.-

Ambos chicos hablaban en susurros mientras seguían al "pequeño Severus" que los escoltaría a ambos hasta la entrada a sus respectivas casas. El Gryffindor tenia una expresión de molestia mientras se negaba a responderle sus preguntas al rubio; este tenia la misma expresión de molestia, pero por haber tenido que repetir la misma pregunta al menos 10 veces con el mismo resultado.

- Ya te he dicho que no! – susurró molesto el moreno mientras sentía que perdería la paciencia de un momento a otro.

Draco notando el conocido brillo en los ojos del chico que anunciaba claramente un próximo episodio de "histeria" decidió dejar la conversación pendiente. Desde que habían comenzado los entrenamientos extras Harry había disminuido considerablemente aquellas explosiones, salvo una que otra ocasionalmente (nada de que preocuparse) pero aún así el Slytherin no estaba dispuesto a averiguar si algún día volverían con la misma intensidad. Poniendo su mejor expresión de altivez susurró con descaro.

- Tarde o temprano te lo sacaré Potter; por las buenas y por las malas, y créeme, no te conviene que sea por las malas....

- A que te refieres?

- tu pequeño secreto podría salir al descubierto... – sonrió con malicia ante la cara de turbación de su compañero.

- ¿secreto?

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció por completo. ¿Acaso el despistado de Potter no se había dado cuenta ni él mismo? Eso le cambiaba los planes completamente ¿Cómo chantajear a alguien con algo que no sabe que tiene?

- eres un imbécil ¿lo sabías? – soltó con enfado el rubio ocasionando que Harry lo mirara con molestia.

Aún así el moreno no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que su profesor se volteó abruptamente encarando a ambos jóvenes.

- Draco, vete a tu dormitorio – ordenó señalando con la mirada las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

Con un asentimiento a modo de despedida el Slytherin descendió por las escaleras, claro que mirando hacia atrás en todo momento y gesticulando una y otra vez con los labios la palabra "imbécil".

Severus arqueó una ceja, entendiendo claramente lo que su estudiante trataba de decir y miró interrogante a Harry quien tenía la mirada furiosa clavada en donde instantes antes se había encontrado el rubio. Notando la mirada de su profesor en él, el ojiverde volteó a encararlo encontrándose con una sonrisa de burla en los labios del "chico".

- ya tengo suficiente con que el se este burlando – murmuró con molestia – no me lo haga más difícil por favor.

- Evidentemente Harry, has olvidado cual es mi pasatiempo favorito.

- ¿Sabe? Esa manía que ha agarrado de tutearme me confunde un poco... – comentó con curiosidad el joven, tratando de captar hasta el último detalle de la reacción de su profesor.

Este, simplemente se recargo en la pared, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con enfado; como un niño encaprichado.

- no te acostumbres Potter, es solo la maldita poción – gruñó – me está obligando a tener una mentalidad adolescente – y con una pequeña nota de desesperación agregó - fue lo suficiente malo pasar por esto una vez, DETESTO tener que hacerlo denuevo!!!

Harry se sonrió.

- Nunca imaginé que usted de adolescente tuteara de esa forma a las personas que le fastidiaban la existencia; porque claramente yo he sido para usted como una espina en el costado desde que llegué a Hogwarts.

El "chico" lo miró por unos momentos antes de encogerse de hombros y darle la espalda.

- Vamos, te acompañaré hasta la torre.

- ¿y como debo de llamarte yo cuando me tutees? ¿Profesor o Severus? – preguntó divertido el moreno

- Me da lo mismo, mientras no hagas alguna tontería al respecto en público.

- bien, tomaré eso como un "Severus"

-.--.-

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de su despacho llamaron la atención al joven profesor que en aquellos momentos se encontraba revisando los últimos preparativos para las Clase de Artes Perdidas que empezarían al terminar las vacaciones de Navidad.

Con un leve suspiro dejó a un lado el pergamino que se encontraba leyendo y abrió la puerta sin preguntar; sabía quien se encontraba tras ella, así que no le sorprendió toparse con un par de ojos grises mirándolo desde el umbral.

- ¿Sucede algo Draco? – Preguntó mientras se sentaba nuevamente tras su escritorio con cara de sufrimiento – llegas temprano

- Necesito hablar contigo

- Odio el papeleo ¿sabes? – Se quejó el adulto mientras el chico se sentaba frente a él - Me hace doler la cabeza

- Por que no le pides a Severus que te ayude?

Allan lo miró con una mezcla desesperación, horror y angustia.

- La Diosa me libre!!! – casi gritó - Estuvo ayudándome hace unos días; pero últimamente se esta comportando como un chiquillo grosero y sin modales, sinceramente tengo que admitir que ya no lo aguanto, y Febos tampoco – señaló a su majestuoso corcel que ahora tenia la crin de colores – generalmente tengo MUCHA paciencia.... pero ese crío malcriado es el demonio en persona – terminó estampando sonoramente su cabeza contra el escritorio, volteando de pasada el tintero sobre los pergaminos que había estado leyendo.

Con un movimiento de su mano Draco limpió todas las manchas que se habían impregnado en los documentos, devolviendo todo el oscuro líquido al frasquito.

- Bien echo Draco ¡20 puntos para Slytherin por socorrer a un profesor en problemas!

- Ya deja de quejarte y compórtate! Tu estado es lastimero... y todo porque no sabes manejar la nueva faceta de Severus

- como no quieres que me queje si Sev se comporta así S"LO conmigo!!!! ME ha agarrado de punto!!!! ¿Acaso anda por ahí haciendo chiquilladas en sus clases? NO! Sólo mira a Febos!!!! Parece un arcoiris deforme!!!

El rubio no pudo evitar reírse con ganas al volver a ver al caballo. Era cierto lo que decía el pelirrojo, su padrino se había encargado de usar una amplia variedad de colores en el pobre animal que ahora relinchaba lastimeramente en el rincón del despacho de Allan.

- y además creo que le produce picazón – agregó mientras arrimaba los pergaminos y los guardaba en un cajón – me quejé con Albus sobre esto

- ¿y qué hizo?

- se rió, y luego me dijo que sólo faltaba medio mes para que Sev pudiera prepara el antídoto... – exhaló un profundo suspiro antes de volver la vista a su estudiante - ¿y bien? ¿Qué tenias que decirme?

- Hace algunos días que hay algo que me taladra el cerebro y...

- No te lo dir

- ¡Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar!!!!

- Draco, si Harry no ha querido contártelo yo no soy nadie para hacerlo

El Slytherin frunció el ceño mientras iba hacia el librero y desenrollaba de mala gana el pergamino que habían estado estudiando la clase anterior.

- no te enfades, "Draqui"

- ¡no me llames así!!!

- si no te molestara tanto no lo haría – contestó su profesor con una sonrisa

- Los tres lo saben – continuó el rubio – yo soy el único que no entiende que pasa

- Lo sabrás, pero todo a su tiempo ¿Qué es lo que les he enseñado todos estas noches? "Hay que saber cuando callar, cuando retirarse y cuando exigir algo"; saber identificar y esperar el momento adecuado para cada cosa es algo muy valioso...

Una nueva mueca de disconformidad se formó en el rostro del rubio antes de voltearse y mirar desafiante a su instructor.

- bien, esperaré a que llegue "ese" momento – una sonrisa sádica – pero Severus va a matarte cuando se entere de que mencionaste a tu dichosa Diosa frente a mí.

-.--.-

- Severus Snape!!!! – una voz realmente enfadada llamó la atención del joven pelinegro.

Un par de ojos verde esmeralda y furiosos se fijaron en la pequeña figura que sujetaba, sonriendo con nerviosismo, unos cuantos globos llenos de agua helada.

- No los iba a usar!!! Lo juro!!! – se defendió el "peque"– Se los acabo de confiscar a Peeves!!!

- en eso te creo – Harry sonaba cansado – pero júrame que no pensabas usarlos en el despacho de Allan...

Severus frunció el ceño mientras volteaba el rostro con molestia y le extendía al ojiverde los tres grandes y rechonchos globos que había conseguido rescatar del poltergeist. El Gryffindor suspiró mientras sin necesidad de tomarlos, más bien con un simple movimiento de muñeca los enviaba por la ventana para que se estrellaran en los terrenos del colegio donde no podrían causar daño alguno.

- la verdad que esa estúpida poción resultó mas problemática de lo que pensé – se quejó mientras caminaba junto con su profesor rumbo al despacho del pelirrojo para una nueva sesión de entrenamiento – cada día haces más chiquilladas que el anterior Severus, la verdad si así eras en tus épocas de estudiante no veo el porque te quejabas tanto de Fred y George

Silencio.

- sucede algo Sev?

Harry había adoptado la costumbre de llamar en privado a su profesor de aquella forma; ya que precisamente en privado Severus sufría una transformación total. En clases el "chico" se comportaba de la misma forma que en su faceta de adulto, pero bastaba que estuviera a solas con Harry, Draco o Allan para que diera rienda suelta a su comportamiento infantil. Fue por ello que la seriedad y nostalgia que irradiaba su rostro en aquellos momentos preocupó al moreno.

- quizás dije algo que no debía

- sólo prefiero no tocar el tema de mis años en Hogwarts como estudiante; es algo molesto

- claro, bien... umh... lo siento entonces

Frente a ellos una puerta se abrió abruptamente cortando por completo su conversación, mientras una cabellera dorada se veía por el marco de ésta, dejando en claro que Draco ya se encontraba con Allan hacía un tiempo y esperándolos.

- No te atrevas!!!! – se oyó el grito del mencionado pelirrojo mientras el rubio sonreía con malicia hacia el interior del despacho – me desollará vivo!!!

- vamos Allan, a lo mucho le pintara maripositas a tu caballo

- Maripositas? – Harry miró intrigado a Severus

Este se encogió de hombros antes de comentar sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

- quizás convine con el arcoiris

- ya, ya - continuó el rubio sin notar aún la presencia de ambos "jóvenes" – no se lo diré ¿contento?

Ante esto el maestro de Pociones se adelantó con sigilo hasta quedar a espaldas de su alumno y con voz sedosa preguntar.

- decirme ¿qué?

El rostro de Draco palideció mientras un gemido ahogado se escuchaba dentro del despacho. Harry se acercó un poco, preocupado por la reacción que podría tener Severus al enterarse de ese "qu", provocando que el rubio también notara su presencia y lo mirara con unos ojos de reproche que claramente decían "Por qué no me avisaste?", sin embargo en una milésima de segundo los ojos del Slytherin relampaguearon ante una idea repentina y con un rostro en extremo dolido encaró a su padrino para soltar con desesperación

- ese payaso se intentó propasar conmigo Sev!!!

Otro gemido ahogado se escuchó de dentro del despacho, dejando bien en claro que Allan no estaba de acuerdo en lo absoluto con lo dicho por el rubio; por otro lado Harry se había quedado boquiabierto tratando de distinguir cualquier indicio de que aquello fuera una de las pesadas bromas del rubio. Severus sólo frunció el ceño

- imposible – dijo mientras Draco lo miraba confundido – ese payaso...

- Gracias por lo de payaso Severus! – la voz de dentro del despacho nuevamente

- ese PAYASO – enfatizó - es homofóbico, Draco – concluyó antes de ingresar al despacho

El rubio pareció consternado por el reciente descubrimiento que había arruinado su gran actuación mientras entraba al despacho tras Severus murmurando por lo bajo, seguro alguna que otra atrocidad con respecto al pelirrojo; Harry lo siguió mucho más aliviado y dentro pudo comprobar el porque su profesor había hablado de un cierto arcoiris, volvió a su expresión de molestia al voltear hacía el culpable de semejante travesura, este sólo se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

El ojiverde meneó cabeza resignado y una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios. Vaya sorpresa que había resultado ser Severus! El siempre había esperado que este de niño hubiera sido una criatura paraca (¿no será parca?) y huraña, pero había sido sin duda digno oponente de los Mereodadores, ahora comprendía porque su padre y Sirius habían encontrado tan productivo tenerlo de adversario. Merlín! Vaya imaginación que tenía el muchacho! Miró nuevamente al corcel multicolor, su más reciente obra; la verdad que había mejorado, hacía solo una semana lo único que hacía era molestar a Allan verbalmente, luego empezó con las pequeñas travesuras como cambiarle de color el cabello o transformar todas sus túnicas negras en vestidos rosados (rió ante el recuerdo) mas adelante había empezado a dejarlo en ridículo en el club de duelo alterando su varita para que solo echara tonterías como flores, maripositas o burbujitas rosadas con olor a chicle; y ahora se había encargado de algo más personal, algo que Allan amaba con toda el alma, su pura sangre Febo, a quien cuidaba como oro.

Y claro, para reñirle por todas esas chiquilladas había estado siempre Harry, ya hasta parecía su niñera, aunque no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Últimamente gustaba de pasar el tiempo en compañía del pequeño revoltoso, era agradable conocer aquella nueva faceta de su profesor, una faceta que parecía no odiarle en lo absoluto, una faceta que aún no tenía ningún resentimiento en contra de él. Pero aquello también le preocupaba, Hermione se lo había dicho una vez que le contó todo sobre el comportamiento del "hombre", le preocupaba que se encariñara demasiado con aquel chico ya que, como amablemente le había recordado su amiga, tan pronto y el antídoto surtiera efecto todo volvería ser como antes.

¿Cómo le afectaría aquello? No, no quería pensarlo. No quería que pasara. Si por él fuera que Severus se quedara así y punto. Era mejor para todos ¿no? ¿O acaso estaba siendo egoísta al pensar que aquello era lo mejor para su profesor? ¿Se había tomado la molestia alguna vez de preguntarle que sentía él al respecto? No, sólo había tomado en cuenta como se sentía él. Estaba siendo desconsiderado pero... es que no quería, deseaba conservar al pequeño, lo quería...

¿Lo quería...?

- COMO ES ESO?????!!!!!!! – el estrepitoso grito de su profesor de Duelo lo trajo abruptamente a la realidad, miró a su alrededor desconcertado para notar que al parecer nuevamente Draco y Allan estaban discutiendo.

- sólo he dicho – contestó el rubio con una sonrisa de burla - Qué no entiendo el porque de tu rechazo a las relaciones chico-chico... ¿no sé que tanto escándalo haces...?

- pe- p-pero... – Allan tenía una expresión de pánico - ¿Qué acaso no piensas que las chicas son lo mejor de lo mejor?

- chicas... chicos... cuál es la diferencia? – continuó el rubio con un movimiento de mano como para restarle importancia

- no entiendo a los magos.... – se quejó el joven druida mirando a Severus - ¿tú piensas igual Sev?

Toda la atención de Harry se centró en su profesor, la respuesta de Draco lo había impactado, nunca se imaginó que el Slytherin pudiera pensar así; sin embargo la respuesta de Severus era lo que le interesaba, de algún modo sentía que era de vital importancia.

- soy un pequeño Allan – respondió este con malicia y fingida inocencia - a mí no me preguntes esas cosas

Draco miró al pelirrojo con burla, mientras este se desesperaba aún más, casi al borde de un ataque de nervios, y se volteaba a encarar esta vez al ojiverde

- ¿y tú qué opinas, Harry? – su voz sonó como si se aferrara a su última opción de salvarse del dichoso ataque

- pues... – el Gryffindor los miró consternado. Esta conversación estaba llevando un rumbo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto – nunca lo había pensado

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron esta vez en él, todos completamente confundidos y con miradas de incredulidad. Draco frunció el ceño pensativo para luego encararlo nuevamente aún más confundido.

- ¿no sabes si te gustan las chicas o los chicos?

- me gustan las chicas! – se defendió el moreno

- y los chicos?

- yo....

Harry sintió como si la temperatura del despacho estuviera subiendo lentamente, poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse y sus ojos inconscientemente se desviaron hasta quedar fijos en Severus. Este lo miró confundido por unos instantes antes de que su expresión calma cambiara por una de sorpresa y entendimiento; Harry sintió que definitivamente se había sonrojado y bajó la mirada de golpe por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, al final, casi a gritos contest

- Por supuesto que no!!! y ahora comencemos con la clase quieren??!!! Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo

-.--.-

¿Qué fue eso? Era la pregunta que Harry no se había dejado de repetir desde el viernes anterior; una y otra vez, por más que intentara concentrarse en su ensayo de Historia, su mente había terminado centrada en tratar de encontrarle una explicación lógica a su duda. La ansiedad lo estaba matando, no había sido capaz de mirar a Severus desde aquella noche, y ya era domingo. No podría seguir evitándolo por más tiempo, el lunes tendría clases con él y por si fuera poco entrenamiento en la noche, no había escapatoria.

Un gemido de sufrimiento escapó de su garganta sin proponérselo captando la atención de sus dos amigos.

- sucede algo Harry? – susurró Hemione tratando de no importunar a Madame Pince

- nada Mione, solo estoy cansado y mi ensayo no va muy bien – mintió sin esfuerzo, ya que aquello era en parte verdad, estaba agotado

- te ves mal compañero – Ron lo miró preocupado – tus escapadas nocturnas para entrenar te están afectando

- no es tanto eso... – comenzó a replicar para luego callar abruptamente y mirar a su amigo con la boca semiabierta ¿Qué había dicho Ron?

- enserio creíste que no me daría cuenta, estuve esperando hace días a que te dignaras contármelo Harry – inusualmente serio

- Yo... – Harry no sabía que contestar, miró a su amiga en busca de apoyo pero esta lo ignoró olímpicamente escondiéndose tras su libro

- Vale, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones Harry... – la mirada del pelirrojo se suavizó - sólo cuídate más, luces echo una mierda

Harry sonrió entre divertido e indignado mientras Hermione miraba algo orgullosa a ambos chicos.

_"sin peleas, ni gritos. Vamos progresando"_ pens

- miren chicos – la castaña bajó el libro que había estado leyendo – encontré algo más sobre las costumbres del Profesor Allan

- qué tienes Mione? – preguntó Ron realmente interesado

- bien, umh, es algo sobre la iniciación en los rituales y sobre los rituales mismos – la chica se sonrojó un poco – ya comprendo porque los sacerdotes actuales hablan de ellos como demonios

- suéltalo ya Mione

- bien, pues es algo complicado, aún no lo entiendo del todo pero este libro habla de que la veneración en Avalon no se limitaba a la Diosa en sí; Ceridwen tenía su consorte, un dios, mientras ella se encargaba de la vida en la tierra, su consorte se encargaba de que nada faltara en esta. Los rituales para la veneración de la Diosa implicaban generalmente adorarlo junto a su pareja de una forma un tanto... peculiar.

- creo que ya voy cayendo en cuenta de que va la cosa – el pelirrojo Gryffindor se removió algo inquieto en su asiento.

- Pues sí; en las dichosas ceremonias las sacerdotisas y doncellas representaban el papeles de la Diosa y los druidas o bardos del Dios, por lo tanto terminaban umh... fecundando la tierra con su... con su propia fertilidad – un sonrojo total

- ¿ah?

- que mantenían relaciones Potter – la voz de Draco a su espaldas hizo saltar a los tres Gryffindors – he ahí el porque del rechazo a la homosexualidad por parte del payaso ese – comentó mas como para sí mismo que para el resto mientras se sentaba junto a Harry - ¿qué mas dice el libro Granger?

- entra en detalles innecesarios – replicó mientras Ron miraba la escena ceñudo

- ¿detalles? – una sonrisa pervertida se abrió camino en el rostro del rubio – entonces algún día tendrás que prestármelo

-.--.-

- Los fuegos de Beltane???

Harry y Draco se encontraban conversando con Allan en la habitación de este, al Slytherin le había picado demasiado la curiosidad y prácticamente había arrastrado a Harry con él en busca de más información. Ahora se encontraban sentados en el suelo frente a la chimenea escuchando atentamente a cada palabra del pelirrojo.

- son las celebraciones más importantes en nuestra cultura, a parte claro del "El Gran Matrimonio" con la tierra. Los fuegos se encienden en el equinoccio de invierno y verano, se le ora a la madre tierra para que sea fructífera, se hacen ofrendas y luego hombres y mujeres se unen en este mismo suelo para asegurarse de su fecundidad.

- y lo hacen ahí? En pleno campo? – el Slytherin estaba encantadísimo con el tema que se llevaba a cabo, tema que Allan contaba como algo completamente natural, en opinión de Harry su profesor carecía en lo absoluto de pudor

– bueno, la mayoría se aleja un poco hacía la vegetación, pero la doncella elegida yace con su pareja en las mismas tierras de cultivo.

- yack!

- no es tan "yack" como parece Draco – Allan sonreía algo orgulloso

- acaso tu...? – el ojiverde no podía tragárselo

- varias veces!!!

- oh, por dios!!!

- ¿A qué edad fue la primera vez que lo hiciste???

- Draco!!!

- Déjalo Harry, no tengo ningún problema en contárselo – otra sonrisa encantadora – si mal no recuerdo tenía 16

- no es una gran proeza entonces!!! – soltó el rubio algo decepcionado

La sonrisa de Allan se ensanchó mientras se inclinaba hacía los chicos sentados frente a él y les susurraba en un tono confidencial.

- pero actualmente tengo un hijo de dos años

- Tienes un hijo????!!!! – Harry se horrorizaba cada vez más con el tema

- espera, espera; si tienes un hijo de 2 y ahora tienes 19 – Draco estaba encantadísimo – WOW! A la primera!!! Felicidades!!!

- gracias! Según mi hermana es lo único bueno que he hecho en toda mi vida

- ¿Quién es tu hermana? ¿Es una sacerdotisa también?

Harry se sentía intrigado, si bien el tema de las "ceremonias" druídicas no le gustaba demasiado el resto de información lo atraía como abeja a la miel; sobre todo al descubrir que aquellos sueños que tenía eran sobre aquella tierra misteriosa.

- sí, mi hermana es una sacerdotisa; bueno, ni tanto como hermana. Yo soy lo que conocemos como un hijo del gran matrimonio, en este ritual participó el padrastro de mi hermana y de la unión de él con la virgen cazadora nací yo. Pero el caso es que sí, mi hermana es una gran sacerdotisa y estaría encantadísima de conocerlos chicos, sobre todo a ti Harry; ella fue quien me envió a buscarte.

- cómo es ella?

- Eres demasiado curioso "bebé dragón" - Draco lo miró colérico, el pelirrojo sólo lo ignoró - pues no es muy alta pero sí muy hermosa, tiene el cabello largo y negro al igual que sus ojos y...

- ...es una mujer sin corazón, manipuladora y fría, capaz de las mayores atrocidades con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos.

- Severus!!! Hace cuanto que estas ahí??!! – la sorpresa palpable en las voces de ambos jóvenes

Sin embargo el no les prestaba atención, su vista fría y llena de resentimiento estaba fija en los inexpresivos ojos de Allan que relampagueaban con la luz del fuego. Con un largo suspiro la expresión del pelirrojo se suavizó para volverse triste y melancólica.

- sí ha hecho daño Sev... fue para salvar a Avalon, solamente para eso...; no eres el único que sufre Harry... - su tono de voz cambió a la par de el tema que estaban siguiendo

El Gryffindor volteo confundido hacia el joven druida que ahora tenia la mirada en él.

- tú crees no tener la potestad sobre tu vida ni tus actos, crees vivir sólo para cumplir las expectativas de los demás por tener que derrotar a Voldemort algún día...; la Dama del Lago NO la tiene... porque su vida le pertenece a Avalon desde el momento en que nace, ella va a ayudarte, porque comprende tu sufrimiento... pero tú también tendrás que ayudarla, a que el linaje Real de Avalon no se pierda...

- Suficiente!!! Harry, Draco!!!! Salgan de inmediato!!!!

-.--.-

**Y aquí termina otro cap más!!!! Qué les pareció??? Al fin les aclaré varias cosas eh?? Bueno esa fue mi intención, solo espero haberla cumplido XD**

**Debo admitir que fue un poco difícil escribirlo, ordenar las ideas fue simple y llanamente ATROZ pero al fin terminé! En el próximo cap explicaré aun más cosas y si todo va bien, un nuevo personaje llegará a Hogwarts!! TODO depende de sus reviews!!!! Por cierto ¿Ya tienen idea de quien es la hermana de Allan? XD**

**Oh! Y gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Ana Rickman**

SI, ya sabia yo que ya era hora de dar una pequeña clase sobre los druidas era mas que obvio que a estas alturas algunas personas estarían mas que confundidas :P Por otro lado, a mi también me ha gustado mucho la escena de Sev cuidando a Harry, sin ir muy lejos creo que es una de mis favoritas, espero que con el tiempo me salgan mas escenas asi...aunque con la nueva faceta de Sevy-chan, creo que va a estar un poquito difícil, pero solo hasta que se le reacomoden las hormonas, que con esto de la poción están todas revueltas XD

**Marla******

Me alegra mucho que mi fic te guste y mas aun que te guste mi Sevy adorado (¬¬ si MIO ¿algún problema???Cuidado que muerdo) Y por lo de olvidarme de ustedes ¡no te preocupes! ¡Que nunca lo voy a hacer!!!

**Amazona Verde**

¡Mi fic excelente? Nah! ¡Aun me falta mucho! ¡Pero gracias de todas formas por pensar así chica! ¡La relación Harr/Sev, pues si, ya era hora de que comenzara a avanzar ¿no? aunque creo que después de este cap no debe quedar duda alguna de cómo va la cosa ¿eh? y por lo de Draco/Mione, lo siento mucho pero no me gustaría ver a MI rubio precios (-- soy una acaparadora ¿y que?) con alguien que no sea Harry, y muy de vez en cuando Sev; lo siento por otras personas pero no soy partidaria de otras relaciones XD aunque si que sería una sorpresa para todos, ya me imagino al pobre de Ron en el peor SHOCK de su vida (Nynia pensativa) aunque me pregunto como rayos le haría para que Draco MALFOY esté con una hija de muggles ¿Se valen las pociones? ¿O los golpes muy fuertes en la cabeza? XD

**Zekhen****-angel and Zekhen**

¡SI!!!! ¡Allan es una bestia!!!! Por eso lo adoro, es que es tan bruto que parece un cachorrito, todo torpe, que para tropezando... je, je, ¿Draco? mh.... Draco..... (sonrisa pervertida) ....Draco.....(Nynia babeando) EJEM! Bueno, pues Draco a mi también me agrada mucho, me gusta como me salió, sobre todo la relación que lleva con mi Allan; y por lo de Harry, pues ya mas a delante te saco de dudas XD; aunque de mandarlo al psiquiatra, yo lo hubiera echo desde hace UFF, por que al pobre están que le patinan bien feo. Aunque ahora va a tener a su lindo Sevy en el cual matar el tiempo, porque al pobre lo han agarrado de niñera je, je, ¿has visto como le han afectado las neuronas al "niño"? (sonrisa pervertida) aunque no va a ser en lo único espero.....

**Ruby Andariel Claw**

Continuo, continuo, continuo!!!!! take it easy!!! Je, je; vaya que te gustan las matemáticas ¿eh? si la mayoría de tus reviews son ecuaciones caóticas... ¡me gustan! Sabes captar la esencia del fic..... y por lo de Allan...mh..... ¡Quédate con la duda!!!! JA, JA, JA!!! Que mala soy!!! (Nynia le pone mala cara a su hermano) ¡deja de burlarte!

**Alex and Kamil**

ah.... ¿a quien le respondo primero...? ¡Esperen! (Nynia olisquea el aire) ¿Es eso pop-corn? Oo mi mal hermano está preparando Pop-corn y no va a convidarme ¬¬ maldito... (Censurado) nn bueno volviendo con ustedes, pues... como no me cansaré de repetir ¡estoy MUY feliz de que les guste mi fic!!!! Aunque... ¿Harry abusando de Sev? Ja, ja, gracias pero no; es cierto, sería muy gracioso...pero mas me imagino a Draco abusando de Allan XD; no se porque no parar de imaginármelos juntos, je, je, aunque creo que el rubio lo único que quiere hacer es martirizarlo al pobre. Y por Sev...pues no creo que le quede ya mucho tiempo como petizo uu gomen!

**Ayesha******

Ayesha-sama!!!!!!!! Que alegría verte por aca! Lamento mucho no dejarte reviews en tus fics uu pero no tengo maquina propia como para darme el lujo de hacerlo TTTT ¡Lo se! ¡es una excusa terrible!! ¡pero es cierta!!! ¡Ah, eso si!! ¡No me pierdo ni una sola actualización!!! Y pues si, acertaste al pensar que Allan no era un simple payaso al que pinte por gusto, ahora tendremos que ver si sigue así... ¬¬ por que con solo escribirlo el nene ese me da unos dolores de cabeza.... Kisses!!! ¡Gracias por tomarte un tiempito!!!!

**BlazeVein******

¡Holas niña!!! ¡Que gusto que ya estes conectada de nuevo!!! ¡Tu ausencia me tenía preocupada!!! Je, je Así que tuviese que releerte todo el fic!!! Que valiente; y ahora que me doy cuenta eres la única persona que me ha preguntado por la extraña amistad entre Harry y Draco, me extraña que no hubieran sido mas XD aun así, eso se explicará un cap mas adelante creo... pero no es la gran cosa, no tiene mucha trascendencia así que no le des muchas vueltas al asunto. Y por lo de meter a Draco junto con Harry a las clases... pues digamos que Allan esta muy acostumbrado a hacer todo lo que se le pega en gana uu ya me comprenderás después XD Besitos!!!

**Nos estamos viendo!!!! **

**Nynia**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**


	10. Verdades Descubiertas

Sangre Real

Autora: Nynia

Clasificación: R

Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación

Así mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Advertencia: Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.

N.A.: hola de nuevo!!!!! Al fin les puedo hacer otra entrega de este Fic! Sonrían, lo logre!!!! Solo quiero advertirles que como este cap me dio mucho lio, siento que la trama me salió MUY forzada, ya me diran ustedes... pero guerra avisada no mata gente!!! Si les decepciona no digan que no les adverti! Bueno, esta vez no quiero hacerles muy largo esto para que puedan leer tranquilas; primero que nada debo agradecerles por sus reviews!!! No se imaginan la ilusión que me hacen!!!!!

Sakuratsukamori

Ja ja ja! El encogido! Me gusta la manera en que lo has descrito! Y pues lo de las sospechas por la relación Harry/Sev, es mas que obvio; guardan MUCHO las apariencias, en realidad los únicos que lo saben son los dos Gryffindors, Draco y Allan (y bueno el vejete metiche que no sabe lo que significa privacidad) a mi también me gusta mucho este Draco, se que no va mucho con el del libro, pero aun así conserva esa carisma que tanto me gustó, sobre todo en su faceta de pervertido que me encanta! XD No te imaginas lo que daría por emparejarlo con Allan, aunque sea una sola vez..... pero ya te comenté que los derechos de autor no me pertenecen del todo ¬¬ pero quien sabe , quizás algún dia le saque el permiso a Di-chan y les de la sorpresa. Por el momento me conformo con que te hayas desecho del muñeco budú que le tenias preparado a mi pelirrojo!!! Mira que soy capaz de defenderlo con uñas y dientes. Por lo de Sev de llevarse a Harry a un rincon oscuro.... pronto te tendré una sorpresita XD (aunque no en el Fic) Besitos!!!!

Elian

Sorry por la demora!!! En serio que tuve un bajón de inspiración monstruoso; pero al fin este cap que tanta lata me había dado se dejó escribir asi que a partir de ahora no demorare tanto.... aunque.... nn tendrás que comprender que a fin de mes toy en exámenes así que ahora le tengo que dar duro al estudio! Gracias por leer!!!

Cerdo Volador

Cerdito!!!!! nnU mira si seré malvada al demorarme tanto no? Pero que conste que Fer-chan también estuvo en falta como yo!!!! Y después de ese "NO".... ;; mi dios, casi no me recupero de la impresión.... aun así, mil disculpas por hacerte esperar!!! Espero que este cap lo compense!!!

PD: ya habrás notado que yo soy Nany no?

Cherry Lestrange

No te preocupes que tus reviews siempre son un gusto recibirlos!!! (tarde o temprano) Que tal tu hermano??? Sigue gustando de mi Fic o ya se aburrió? Je je, es que de verdad me sorprende tanto que un hombre lo lea XD ja ja ja ja! Mándale mis saludos! Y dile que no deje de leer!!!! Y TU TAMPOCO!!! Besos!!!

Ayesha

Hola Aye-sama!!! Pues... ¿Qué te puedo decir? Me encanta la relación Draco/Allan y el que siempre se paren molestando (así que va a tener para rato); y bueno pues, como en la naturaleza de mi pelirrojo esta en hacerle la vida a cuadritos a todo el mundo... esta vez le tocó al dragoncito. ¬¬ pero que se espere nomás Allan, que ahorita Draco saca las garras y se pone a acosarlo sin descanso suspiro Oh no, ya me imagino la cuenta del psicologo que me va a llegar por eso.... su maldita homofobia uu

Djeri

Gracias!!! Me hace mucha ilusión que te guste tanto!!! Y verdad que chiqui-Sev esta para comerselo???? Lastima que no pueda dejarlo asi para siempre...digo yo, sino como le va a hacer Harry para.... ejem! Digo... no nos podemos quedar con un prefesor de pociones miniatura ¿no? Por la amistad Draco-Harry ten por seguro que ahí queda, este Fic va a ser de mi Sev exclusivamente asi que no te preocupes ¿Draco abusando de Allan? Créeme que lo he pensado! Es mas! ME ENCANTARIA!!!! Pero para mis desgracia el personaje no me pertenece del todo; es decir, YO lo invente, pero la historia donde aparece inicialmente es una que escribimos Di-chan y yo juntas... uu así que no puedo ni tocarle un pelo a Allan bajo riesgo de tortura ¬¬ Maldición! Aun asi prometo seguirme esforzando para que lo que leas sea cada vez mejor!!!! Gracias de nuevo chica!!! Ah! Y buen nick!!! Sorry que no pueda ponerlo como es debido pero la maldita web no me deja ;;

Gala Snape

Me alegra que hayas decidido darte una vueltita por acá y dejarme un review ;; es que de verdad me deprime que este Fic tenga tan pocos; es decir, en comparación de SOS y My Mistake no es nada! Asi que MUCHAS GARACIAS por leer! espero que esta cap también sea de tu agrado, ya que al fin ciertas cosas comienzan a aclararse.

Velia

No te preocupes! Siempre es bueno tener nuevas lectoras!!! XD Asi que mi Allan no te desagrada ¡que bueno! Y es que es verdad, el pobre se limita a ser tal cual es, y bueno... como es medio bestia, no le va muy bien al pobre ¡además hay mucha intolerancia entre los magos! Mira que me lo prejuzgan sin siquiera conocerlo... solo por venir de donde viene ;; Aunque esta vez si le va a ir mal por bocón, pero creo que Sev se va a llevar la peor parte como siempre ¬¬

Bueno como una pequeña aclaración, recordaras que la Diosa es solo una entidad ¿cierto? nn por tanto no es corpórea, solo sus sacerdotisas lo son. Ya sea una doncella o la Dama del Lago, todas representan a la Diosa en la tierra, claro que esta ultima es la de mayor rango. Ahora, alguna de ellas quiere ritualizar con Harry....? ¡¡Como crees que te lo voy a decir???!!! XD

Moryn

Bueno, el consorte no es el mismo siempre; Allan fue elegido unas cuantas veces para serlo por el gran linaje que tiene en Avalon al estar emparentado con uno de sus mayores Druidas (ya sabrán quien mas adelante). Si has leído las Nieblas de Avalon supongo que entenderás esto con mayor rapidez, y cuando diga quien es "ese" gran Druida no pondras el grito en el cielo por no entenderlo, je je Mira que ya te di bastantes pistas!

Me alegra mucho que alguien que haya leído el libro me diga que he manejado bien la trama, Muchas gracias!!! Enserio!!!

BlazeVein

Amigua!!!! Que bueno saber de ti!!! A mi también me va a dar mucha pena hacerlo crecer de nuevo, pero aun así les tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ello... ¡Y claro que lo disfrutaba!!! Digo yo, si se ha dado una liberada pero tremenda, sobre todo con el pobre aAlan ja ja ja!!

Yep! Acertaste con la hermana, aunque ahora el tema se esclarece mas. Pero recuerda que en los sueños aparecen DOS mujeres, de ahí deduce tu cual es la manis de mi pelirrojo XD Y sobre tu otra pregunta ¡No te lo dire! Para eso tendras que seguir leyendo! Besitos!!!!

Sayuri

Me alegra mucho que aunque la pareja no te guste mucho estés leyendo mi Fic!!! Ese es un gran logro! XD Espero que este cap no te desilusione, y te recomiendo que le des una oportunidad a la parejita ¡No te imaginas la cantidad de maravilloso material que hay sobre ellos!!!

marla

¡¿Cómo que milagro??!! No me maletees ah! Cuidadito nomas! XD Aunque milagro es que este capitulo este aquí y ahora ;; lo se, soy una demorona sin remedio!!!

Pues estoy muy bien ¡gracias por preguntar! Y tu linda preguntita es uno de los misterios de la vida que muy pocos podrán descubrir ¡osease que te quedas con las ganas porque NO lo digo!!! XD con respecto a tu propiedad sobre Severus, supongo que nos tendremos que ir a un juicio, y no solo nosotras dos, que si Jaen te escucha ¡ay mamita! que la pasamos grave! Así que, shhhh...... este es un secreto entre las dos! Bye bye!!

Amazona Verde

Je je, parece que mi Sev miniatura ha tenido aceptación! Weeee.....!!!! que bueno!!!! Sobre mandarte uno a domicilio va a estar bien difícil; a las justas puedo controlarlo ¡es un diabillo!!! No sobreviviría al viaje para ir a dejártelo! XD Y otra vez me hacen la pregunta que no podre responder ¡como creen que les voy a decir algo asi???? Si quieren averiguarlo tendrán que seguir leyendo!!! Asi que ya sabes! Quiero ver otro review tuyo por aquí eh!!! Besitos!!!

Y segundo!!!!!! Quiero dedicarle este cap. a **Sakuratsukamori** quien fue mi musa en esta oportunidad!!!! XD Gracias chica!!! Sin ti no lo hubiera conseguido!!!!!! Espero que este capi te guste y me dejes otro de tus fantásticos reviews a cambio!!!!

Capitulo 9

Verdades Descubiertas

El lunes en la mañana fue el momento asignado para la charla. El silencio en la habitación era sepulcral; tanto un par de ojos negros como otros azules miraban con severidad la figura desafiante del joven pelirrojo que no había desviado la mirada de la de ellos en ningún momento. Su orgullo y condición no se lo permitirían nunca. Y es que era simple. Debía de sobre todas las cosas recordar quien era y donde había nacido, su linaje y su rango; el humillarse ante simples magos no entraba en sus planes. Solo una persona en toda la escuela se merecía su respeto y en aquellos instantes no estaba presente.

- esta vez sobrepasaste los limites Allan - la voz del anciano director carente de su animosidad habitual rompió el silencio.

No hubo respuesta. Los fríos ojos del Druida se limitaban a atravesar la pequeña figura de Severus Snape sin descanso.

- por lo menos podrías mostrarte arrepentido por lo que hiciste

- ¿Y porque he de inclinar yo la cabeza cuando es él el que está en falta conmigo?

La calma y frialdad que empañaron las palabras del pelirrojo alarmaron ligeramente al maestro de Pociones, aquel tono gélido despertaba viejos recuerdos en él, recuerdos desagradables de aquella misma persona que tenía al frente. Frunció el ceño. Aun así no se acobardaría, no bajaría la mirada ni se mostraría ante el idiota como si estuviera derrotado.

- ¿Y por qué Severus está en falta contigo? - preguntó el viejo mago con reciente curiosisdad

- Por faltarle el respeto a mi hermana

- Ni siquiera es tu hermana!!!!

Severus estaba realmente irritado. El estúpido pelirrojo había sido el que se había ido de boca y ahora intentaba echarle la culpa a él!!!! Ni siquiera la severa mirada que le dirigía el director le importaba ahora; la cosa se había vuelto personal.

- Pero es la Dama del Lago - la frialdad en la voz de Allan seguía aumentando, su cólera tornada en hielo - Y habiéndote instruido bajo su tutela le debes un mínimo de respeto, señor maestro en pociones

- Pues yo no considero como faltar el respeto el decir la verdad sobre las personas! - ira en la voz del pequeño - además...!!!

- SUFICIENTE!!! - la imponente figura de Albus Dumbledore se alzó sobre ellos - Basta los dos!!!

El viejo estaba de pie tras su escritorio y una poderosa aura se podía sentir a su alrededor, lo cual significaba solo una cosa: problemas. El director estaba furioso, y ahora no solo con Allan, sino que con ambos. Severus se cruzó de brazos mientras volvía a tomar asiento de mala gana, internamente preocupado por la situación; nada bueno saldría de esto.

-.--.-

- No puedo creerlo!!! ¿en serio te dijo eso?!!! - casi gritó el gryffindor dejando caer su bizcocho por la impresión

Nuevamente la Cámara Secreta de Salazar Slytherin era el centro de reunión de los chicos, en esta oportunidad, acompañados también por un Gryffindor pelirrojo. Tras escaparse del gran comedor y dirigirse derechito a su "sala privada", Draco y Harry entre mordiscos a tostadas y sorbos a sendos vasos de jugo de fruta, acababan de terminar de narrar todo lo sucedido en las habitaciones de su profesor, sin omitir nada en el proceso, sobre todo las palabras finales de este.

- si, Ron. De verdad lo dijo, aunque no entiendo bien a que se refería - total confusión en el rostro del moreno

Una sonrisa cargada de malicia se dibujó a su vez en el rostro del rubio mientras, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se deslizaba de su sitio hasta recargarse tras el-chico-que-vivió , pasando muy suavemente un largo dedo por la mejilla de este.

- ay Potter! eres tan inocente! - soltó sensualmente ante la mirada horrorizada de sus tres acompañantes - acaso no te das cuenta de que quieren que te acuestes con ella?

Si mientras Draco había estado hablando el ojiverde se había sonrojado, su rostro ahora era todo un poema. ¡¿EL???!!! ¡¿Acostarse con quién??!!! ¡¿Es que acaso su profesor había enloquecido??!!! De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal, muy mal. Una corriente helada recorrió todo su cuerpo, centrándose en su pecho impidiéndole que respirara con normalidad y haciéndolo palidecer alarmantemente, mientras sus dos amigos se apresuraban a socorrerlo.

- Harry tranquilo!!!! Solo era un broma de hurón!!!!

- no, no lo era

- Cállate Malfoy!

Los dos gryffindor ayudaron a su compañero a recostarse ligeramente en el sofá mientras este seguia respirando con dificultad; ambos sin dejar de fulminar al joven rubio con la mirada, claro.

- ya, ya - se defendió este con una media sonrisa - nunca me imaginé que se pondría así ¿de acuerdo?

La respiración de Harry se fue normalizando poco a poco mientras la castaña frotaba su espalda con suaves movimientos circulares y Ron lo abanicaba con uno de los gruesos libros de esta. Por su lado, Draco observaba la escena mas que divertido.

- Lo que me hace pensar - continuó por fin el sly al notar como el color volvía a las mejillas del Gryffindor - que mi querido Harry es "terreno inexplorado"

Un nuevo acceso de tos llenó el lugar.

-.--.-

- De la que te salvaste esta vez... - la pequeña figura de Severus se deslizaba por uno de los amplios corredores de Hogwarts al lado del joven pelirrojo que ahora, abandonando su expresión de altivez de hacia unos minutos, parecía algo asustado.

Habían guardado silencio desde que Dumbledore les diera su veredicto final, y aun ahora que se dirigían rumbo al Gran comedor para un merecido desayuno, los pasos seguían siendo el único sonido que los acompañaban. Aquel silencio desquiciaste y la expresión de ensimismamiento de su colega fue lo que le llevaron a intentar iniciar una conversaron (o aunque sea una pelea!) que nunca antes se habría atrevido a llevar por cuenta propia.

- me pudieron correr.... - habló el pelirrojo por fin - ¡Diosa santísima Sev! ¿sabes lo que me hubiera echo si pasaba eso?

El rostro pálido y sudoroso de su colega le dio sin duda una clara idea de varias cosas que pudo haberle echo, nada agradable incluía el repertorio. Y es que el mismo recordaba ciertas experiencias MUY desagradables durante su estadía en la Isla.

Ahí la disciplina estaba por sobre todas las cosas y quien se atreviera a romper el delicado equilibrio que se cernía en ella, pagaba su atrevimiento muy duramente. Lo cual le llevaba a pensar que la vida realmente tenia misterios que nunca resolvería, como por ejemplo... ¿Cómo rayos un payaso torpe, vago e indisciplinado como Allan seguía vivo habiendo estado bajo la tutela directa de ella?

****

"Milagros" suspir

- Yo no soy un vago!!! - le llegó el reclamo de su colega lo cual lo enfureci

¡¿qué acaso nunca dejaría esa maldita manía de meterse en la cabeza de la gente???!!!

- No - una sonrisa por parte del joven y un ceño fruncido de parte del "niño" - es divertido, mas aun contigo, siempre tienes ideas tan interesantes - Severus buf

Para su desgracia no podía hacer nada; si lo agarraba desprevenido sus pensamientos estaban perdidos, completamente expuestos. Nunca sería capaz de leerle la mente como el hacía utilizando la _Oclumancia_, adentrándose en sus profundidades, viendo recuerdos concretos y sentimientos; pero sus pensamientos directos eran tema aparte. Habría alguna ley escolar que prohibiera aquello? Su ceño se frunció mientras recordaba unas palabras dichas hacia mucho tiempo por ella. **_"Solo a Avalon le debemos fidelidad"_** Pero claro! como pudo olvidar que el Gran Sacerdote Druídico Allan no estaría regido por las leyes del mundo real! Ni siquiera por las leyes del lugar que lo había acogido!

- Mas te vale que dejes esas manías de lado ahora que Albus nos ha designado a estar siempre juntos o no responderé de por actos. - espetó con molestia - Viejo demente... ¿en que estaba pensando?

- En que podríamos llevarnos bien... Vamos Sev, tu solo deja tu hostilidad y yo dejare de hablar de mas ¡Y ya ves como lo conseguimos!

El Slytherin lo miró escéptico ¿Allan dejar de hablar de mas??? Claro, y lo siguiente sería que dejara su homofobia olvidada y corriera a los brazos de Draco para tener una relación completamente pasional con él; tan imposible lo uno como lo otro. Estaba condenado, Albus le había impuesto el peor de los castigos y con una gran sonrisa en los labios como si le estuviera haciendo un gran favor; si no conseguía que revocara la orden, en unos días estaría listo para una larga estadía en la sección psiquiátrica de San Mungo.

- Profesor Snape, Allan - el pálido rostro de Harry había aparecido al voltear una esquina, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose a sus labios al ver a ambos hombres - ¿qué sucedió?

- Nada de tu incumbencia Potter

Harry miró intrigado a su profesor, hacia tiempo que no lo llamaba de esa manera y en ese tono en especial, ¿estaría enfadado? Y entonces lo recordó, el motivo por el cual lo había estado evitando todo el fin de semana y por el cual se había alegrado tanto de verlo; el motivo que, sospechaba, Severus había descubierto. Todo rastro de alegría se borró de su rostro mientras agachaba la cabeza con pesar.

Por su lado Severus, que solo había hablado así al joven por la molestia del castigo impuesto, también recordó porque se le antojaba agradable ver al joven justo ahora; sentía que lo había estado evitando, todo el fin de semana anterior desde aquella extraña conversación en el despacho de Allan no había visto a Harry por ningún lado, lo cual era muy extraño si se tomaba en cuenta el echo de que el Gryffindor le había agarrado el gusto a hacerle de niñera. Sin embargo, aquella mirada del viernes parecía...

- Vamos Harry - Allan cortó el incomodo silencio con su tono mas jovial - no le hagas caso a Sev, solo esta molesto porque Albus nos puso en penitencia

- ¿Penitencia? - muy bien, eso era lo suficientemente intrigante como para que el moreno olvidara su desolación momentánea.

- Otra de las maravillosas ideas de nuestro querido director... - murmuró el "pequeño" cruzándose de brazos mientras involuntariamente hacia un mohín. El ojiverde sonrió, se veía tan engreído y adorable.

- Y que clase de penitencia? si se puede saber - preguntó un poco mas animado mientras observaba a Severus hacer caras a espaldas de Allan.

- Albus considera una gran idea obligarnos al payaso y a mi a estar juntos SIEMPRE

El pelirrojo volteó ofendido mientras Severus lo enfrentaba con una media sonrisa.

- Porque siempre me estas ofendiendo???!!!!

- Por que será....?

-.--.-

Aquella tarde en clase de pociones no fue tan terrible como Harry imaginaba que sería, no después de haber hablado por fin con el causante de su angustiosa situación y notar que su trato para con él no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Y Harry era feliz por esto, feliz porque al fin se había dado cuanta de que realmente sentía algo por su pequeño profesor; le había bastado el que Draco le explicara el significado de las palabras de Allan, le había bastado saber que querían unirlo a alguien mas para darse cuenta de todo. Le quería, y no como quería a Ron y a Hermione, o incluso el pequeño cariño que había aprendido a sentir por Draco y Allan, no, este sentimiento era mucho mayor.

Los días que había pasado evitando a Severus habían sido agónicos en verdad. No estar a su lado y sentir la calidez que le proporcionaba, ver su sonrisa característica cargada de malicia lo cual indicaba una nueva travesura en proceso, las veces en que lo había visto dormir con cansancio después de cuidarlo tan arduamente. Si, sin duda algo se había removido en su interior por lo vivido, algo que lo había asustado en un principio y que ahora lo hacia sonreír cada que pensaba en ello.

¿Y por que no? ¿Quién podría culparlo por hacerlo así? Su vida nunca había sido fácil, nunca se había sentido querido por alguien en especial de una manera especial, nunca había recibido el amor que un niño normal necesita para crecer sin preocupaciones... ¿porque ahora que al fin sentía que alguien se preocupaba por el, que alguien en cierta forma le quería (quizás no como él lo hacia, pero aun así el sentimiento estaba presentare), le protegía y cuidaba con una ternura que nunca creyó conocer; por qué ahora que al fin albergaba ese cálido sentimiento en su interior iba a dejarlo correr sin disfrutarlo a su máximo?

Una nueva sonrisa cruzó por su rostro llamando la atención de sus compañeros de casa.

- Wow! - Seamus se sentó en un sillón frente a él mientras sonreía con picardía secundada por la de Dean- te han dado fuerte, eh Harry?

Este le miró confundido por unos instantes para luego sonrojarse con violencia ¡Maldicion!!! Seguro que había estado con aquella expresión de imbécil nuevamente! Ya iban tres veces en el día que no podia dominarla, y tenia que hacer algo por que en apenas 40 minutos tendría que ir nuevamente a su sesion de entrenamiento con Allan, Draco y Severus; ya se imaginaba la cara del rubio si se le escapaba alguna de sus risitas frente a él.

Suspiró. Y luego, recordando que sus compañeros seguin frente a él esperandio una respuesta, pusio su mejor cara de inocencia para responder con tranquilidad; rogando que pudiera mentir mejor que su tuto pelirrojo.

- no se de que me hablan

Ambos Gryffindor estallaron en carcajadas.

- yaaa.... - continuó Dean mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros y con la mano libre le alborotaba el cabello - no seas egoísta Harry! Vamos suéltalo!!! Quien es la afortunada???!!!

- Que me suelten!!! No se de que están hablando!!! - hizo un vano intento por soltarse pero Seamus se lo impidió, murmurando un hechizo que lo ató firmemente al mueble donde se encontraba sentado.

Maldición!!! Que difícil era engañarlos!!! Pero claro! Si eran los conquistadores de su curso, era mas que obvio que notarían su condición, pero aun así ¿cómo decírselos? Y si se los decía...Merlín! Si tan solo llegara a convencerlos de que no era una broma, sin duda les ocasionaría un paro a ambos. Con expresión resignada se preparó para el interrogatorio que vendría a continuación.

- es ella de Gryffindor?

- no

- de Ravenclaw?

- no

- De hufflepuff????!!! - el horror en la voz de ambos

- No

- Mi dios Harry!!! - Seamus aprecia a punto de desmayarse - te liaste con una Slytherin???!!!

- No!

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos por unos segundos hasta que el rostro de Dean se iluminó.

- Ohhh....!!!! - exclamó con sorna - no es una ella ¡es un EL!!!!

Harry se pasó los siguientes 20 minutos tratando de que los hiperactivos Gryffindors, que parecían haber recibido la noticia como una sobredosis de glucosa, dejaran de hacerle esa clase de preguntas, pero todo fue en vano.

Ya empezaba a preocuparse, si no lo libraban pronto llegaría tarde a sus clases extra y no quería problemas con sus profesores. Fue entonces cuando llegó su salvación.

- que esta pasando aquí??!!! - la enfadada voz de Hermione se dejo oír a sus espaldas - Harry, porque estas atada al sofá?

- Te aseguro que no es por puro gusto! - se quejó el moreno mientras le rogaba con la mirada que lo ayudara, pero no todo sería tan fácil.

- Lo que pasa es que Harry tiene un romance secreto y no nos quiere decir quien es!!! - soltó Dean de pronto, por lo cual Harry gimió.

La castaña lo miró por unos momentos evaluándolo, sin dejar de percatarse del intenso sonrojo que cubrió el rostro de su amigo, delatando su nerviosismo y culpabilidad. Frunció el ceño. Entonces su mas profundo temor se había echo realidad, que desgracia! Lo había visto venir hacia algún tiempo, y le había advertido a su amigo al respecto, pero al parecer todo había sido en vano. Le lanzó a Harry una mirada que claramente decía "después hablaremos" para luego voltearse hacia su dos sonrientes compañeros.

- si Harry está saliendo o no con alguien, es un asunto completamente personal que no les incumbe a ninguno de ustedes dos, solo a él. Así que déjense de tontería y suéltenlo que el profesor Snape lo esta buscando!

Ambos jóvenes lucieron algo disconformes con la orden de su Prefecta, pero obedecieron sin rechistar murmurando el contra-hechizo que liberó al ojiverde. Este le dirigió una mirada agradecida a su amiga antes de prácticamente salir corriendo hacia su destino; aun así, a medio camino de la sala común pudo oír claramente la voz de Seamus

- Suerte con el enano!!!!

-.--.-

- llegas tarde - fueron las palabras con que Draco lo recibi

- tuve un inconveniente - se limitó a contestar el moreno mientras depositaba su varita en la palma extendida de su pelirrojo profesor que lo miraba sonriente para "variar"- ¿qué haremos hoy? - pregunto con curiosidad tras sentarse junto al rubio y sin dejar de notar la ausencia de Severus; Draco, a su lado, tampoco dejó de notar que este dejó de notarlo. (ya me lié! )

Allan que había estado rebuscando entre los pergaminos del estante antes de que Harry se presentara, reanudó su tarea mientras la puerta volvía a abrirse y Severus Snape entraba por esta. Ambos chicos saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, que fue respondido por una sonrisa torcida que no pronosticaba nada bueno....por lo menos no para ellos.

- sev, de casualidad entraste a mi despacho esta tarde? - preguntó de pronto Allan sin voltear a mirarlo mientras volvía a enrollar el vigésimo pergamino que revisaba

- No - contestó el aludido con un tono cargado de inocencia que hizo voltear al pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido

- No me digas.... ¿estas seguro? - dijo este inclinándose levemente frente a él como si realmente estuviera hablando con un niño

Severus se limito a asentir con la cabeza sin abandonar la expresión de inocencia que había adquirido al contestar, que casi hace que Harry pusiera una de sus "sonrisas estúpidas" nuevamente, y que para el slytherin era la cosa mas divertida del mundo. Pero toda diversión se esfumó cuando inesperadamente el joven druida cogió al profesor de pociones por una oreja y lo arrastraba hacia el fondo del despacho, justo hacia su estante de madera tallada; el rostro de este tan impactado como el de los dos estudiantes.

- no me digas!!! - soltó sin mas el profesor de duelo en un tono enfadado - entonces me podrías decir porque TODOS mis pergaminos has sido cambiados por tus inconfundibles dibujos!!!!

Acompañó sus ultimas palabras desenrollando de golpe unos de sus supuestos pergaminos, que al fin Harry y Draco pudieron ver, tras intercambiar una mirada ambos chicos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas mientras el pequeño Severus trataba infructuosamente de liberarse del agarre de su colega. En este supuesto documento de estudio, lo único que se podía ver era un imperfecto dibujo a colores (claramente echa por el pulso inestable de un menor) que representaba sin duda alguna a un pelirrojo de largo cabello con expresión tonta sentado en un caballito de madera con los colores del arcoiris; la parodia perfecta de Allan y Febo.

- Donde están MIS pergaminos Severus!!!??? - el tono enfadado del druida se volvió a oír

- No se que tanto escándalo haces? - respondió Sev tozudo - no los quemé si eso te tranquiliza

Allan estaba a punto de gritar nuevamente cuando Harry decidió intervenir; colocando conciliatoriamente una mano sobre el hombro de su tutor, negó con la cabeza para luego mirar a Severus con seriedad.

- no es gracioso Sev, dile a Allan de una vez donde pusiste sus pergaminos para que podamos empezar...

Draco observó divertido como la mirada de su padrino al dirigirse hacia Harry pasaba del desafío a una mueca de engreimiento que hubiera derretido el corazón de cualquiera. Sonrió con amplitud, así que Potter no era el único después de todo... Exhalando un suspiro de fastidio el pequeño Severus se cruzó de brazos para murmurar con enojo su respuesta.

- mande a una lechuza de Hogwarts a dar una vuelta al mundo con ellos

-.--.-

Dos figuras caminaban por uno de los oscuros pasillos de la escuela; pequeñas risas escapan del mas pequeño, mientras el chico mas alto masajeaba su sienes con gesto cansado.

- viste como se ponía pálido y luego ¡PAFF! Fulminado al suelo!!!!??? - decía entre risas Severus

- no es gracioso Sev, sabias lo importantes que eran esos pergaminos para él

- pero a poco no fue grandioso cuando cayó? - una expectante sonrisa adornando su rostro

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa mientras miraba a su acompañante como diciéndole claramente "eres imposible"; pero este lo miraba con gesto orgulloso, como si haber echo admitir al Gryffindor que su broma había estado buena fuera un gran logro del cual jactarse.

Hacia unos minutos que Allan se había desmayado al escuchar que su preciados documentos estaban en un tour alrededor del globo, y Draco se lo había tenido que llevar a la enfermería a la volada; bueno, en realidad Draco se había ofrecido a llevarlo el mismo, cosa para mas extraña ya que al rubio no le gustaban esa clase de "trabajos". Harry frunció el ceño ¿estaría tramando algo?

- en que piensas? - la extrañada e infantil voz de Severus lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- en nada - contestó restándole importancia, dirigiéndose hacia una de las ventanas casi sin pensarlo. El cielo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nubes, pero aun así sabía que la luna ya se encontraba en su fase creciente - en pocos días podrás hacer la poción ¿verdad?

El pequeño lo miró extrañado ¿a que venia aquel comentario justo ahora? Sin embargo, algo se removió en su interior con aquella afirmación; un sentimiento de angustia que no lo había aquejado antes, una ansiedad que lo desconcertó por completo, .... y una....¿tristeza? Entonces comprendió al moreno, cuando volviera a la normalidad todos aquellos comportamientos provocados por las hormonas de la adolescencia se esfumarían por completo. Ya no haría mas chiquilladas para Allan, ya no se reiría abiertamente con los dos chicos, y por supuesto ya no sentiría mas simpatía por el Gryffindor. Sabia que era lo correcto, su estado actual nunca debió darse, pero aun así la perspectiva de dejar todo ello atrás lo deprimía.

Iba a contestar algo, a decirle al moreno que a el tampoco le agradaba la idea, que le gustaba como estaban las cosas ahora... cuando noto aquel aire de silencio y somnolencia en el chico frente a él.

****

"No otra vez!" pensó con desesperación pero no había duda de ello; pudo comprobarlo al acercarse y notar la mirada esmeralda completamente perdida, igual que las dos veces anteriores.

Con un suspiro de resignación, y listo para otra mala noche tomó a Harry de la mano y comenzó a guiarlo con suavidad hacia su habitación. No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo extraña que hubiera parecido la escena ante cualquiera que se asomara al pasillo en aquellos precisos momentos, un dócil Harry Potter siendo llevado de la mano por Severus Snape tamaño miniatura, a quien sabe donde, en medio de la noche. Para su suerte nadie se asomó.

Una vez en su habitación repitió el procedimiento de la vez anterior, y tras transfigurar el uniforme del chico en un pijama, lo sentó sobre la cama para ir en busca de la poción que necesitaría; con suerte, esta vez el chico necesitaría una dosis menor. Luego de colocar la copa con el preciado liquido sobre la mesilla de noche, se inclinó frente al moreno y volvió a preguntarle suavemente que era lo que estaba viendo.

- Es ella... - la voz llegó apagada, como si estuviera débil por el esfuerzo, pero aun así continuó - esta cerca..., ya dejó la gran barrera atrás... y por fin camina por nuestros suelos....

- La hermana de Allan? - preguntó con cansancio, estaba seguro que era ella

- No

Una mueca del mas puro desconcierto de apoderó de su rostro, Severus no había estado preparado para aquella respuesta... ¿Por qué no era la misma Sra. de Avalon quien venia a Hogwarts? ¿A quien podía estar mandando en su lugar? Todos estos días había estado seguro de que era ella quien aparecía en las visiones del chico, y ahora resultaba de que no era así...

Sacudió la cabeza. Bueno, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar quien era, ahora lo importante era saber que tan cerca estaba _"dejó la gran barrera atrás y por fin camina por nuestros suelos"_ Si algo había aprendido en la isla era que las palabras dichas en un trance, sobre todo en uno que no se podía controlar, no decían las cosas literalmente; así que cabría la posibilidad que la gran barrera, no fuera la que protegía los terrenos de la escuela.... pero aun así era mejor salir de dudas.

- está en Hogwarts? - preguntó temiendo una respuesta afirmativa, pero la negativa del chico lo tranquilizó - donde esta?

Un leve estremecimiento en el chico le indico que el tiempo de las preguntas había terminado. Tan rápido como le fue posible acomodo al Gryffindor sobre las almohadas de la cama mientras este comenzaba a temblar con violencia, y lo miraba sin comprender.

- bebe - ordenó posando la copa en los pálidos labios, y Harry obedeció.

Aquella vez solo bastaron unas pocas horas para que el chico se estabilizara y terminara durmiendo plácidamente abrazado a su profesor.

-.--.-

Para aquellas horas de la noche la mayoría de las tiendas del Diagon Alley se encontraban cerradas, solo un par de Clubes nocturnos y Droguerías que atendían las 24 horas permanecían con sus puertas abiertas, por eso fueron pocos los que observaron el extraño suceso que se dio casi al empezar un nuevo día.

Una espesa capa de niebla cubrió abruptamente la calle en su totalidad, deslizándose sobre el suelo como si fuera un depredador, como si aquella niebla tuviera vida propia, sin dejar un solo rincón al descubierto mientras los atemorizados magos escuchaban con claridad sonidos de casco provenientes de ningún lado. Mayor aun fue su asombro cuando de la misma niebla una figura comenzó a divisarse, primero solo como una sombra y luego revelando a un jinete encapuchado sobre un blanco corcel.

El encapuchado pareció no notar las miradas de asombro que le dirigían a su paso, siguió su camino sin desviarse; y así como apareció entre la niebla, casi al llegar al final de la callejuela, desapareció entre esta.

-.--.-

Y chan, chan, chan, chan!!!!!!

AL FIN!!!!!! LO LOGRE!!!!! VIVA YO!!!!!! Nynia se seca una lagrima No puedo creer que lo haya conseguido, estaba casi segura de que me había trabado en esta parte por completo... pero no fue así!!!! Al fin termine el capitulo que mas lío me daba y ya tengo camino libre para continuar con la historia!!!!

Y nuevamente quiero agradecerle muchisimo a Sakuratsukamori que en verdad me dio todos los animos que necesitaba para domar a este maldito Fic!!! Gracias!!!!! Ya te dije que te quiero? XD

Bueno, ahora si, esperen una continuación, no tan pronto, pero eso si, no tan tardía como esta. Je je, es que dentro de poco entro en exámenes y me voy a tener que ausentar tantito.... nnU no matarme por favor! Por lo menos ya les subí este cap no?????? Y sorry por los HORRORES ortográficos que puedan encontrar, pero estoy sin beta por ahora, y a mi me da una pereza!!!!! XD

Beshitos!!!!

Nynia

Fiel Miembro de la Orden Severuaiana

Orgullosísima Miembro de la Orden de las Mortifagas


	11. La Sacerdotisa

****

Sangre Real

****

Autora: Nynia

****

Clasificación: R

****

Disclaimer: Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación

Asi mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

****

Advertencia: Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.

****

N.A.: Ok. Primero que nada. Lean lo que lean, este NO es un Mary Sue ¿por qué les digo esto? Porque van a notar como un personaje del fic lleva de nombre mi nick. Ahora les explico el porqué. Este personaje lo creé hace mucho, cuando me dedique a escribir una historieta basada en el libro de Marion Zimmer B. (Las Nieblas de Avalon) y lo use de nick porque me gustaba muxo el nombre que inventé; pero nunca me imagine que algún día escribiría un fic utilizando a dicho personaje. Ahora la pregunta es: ¿Les molesta demasiado esto? Por que si es así no me importaría mucho cambiarme de nick, solo díganmelo ¿si? Yo no me molesto ni me ofendo XD

Este cap va dedicado a mi amigocha Di-chan (aunque critique mis dibujos a diestra y siniestra ¬¬ perra!) es la otra autora de mi historieta sobre Las Nieblas de Avalon (y la causante de que no pueda hacer slash Draco/Allan!!!!) y gran admiradora de Nynia (el personaje), así que como aquí aparece por fin, el cap va para ella.

PD: sobre el Draco/Allan, ahí les dejo un regalito XD

****

Capitulo 10

****

La Sacerodtisa

Toda la tarde se había sentido inquieto por mas que no hubiera habido motivo aparente para ello, y eso estaba empezando a desesperarlo. Había intentado hablar con Allan sobre el tema pero su tutor parecía estar tan o mas intranquilo que él, así que lo había dejado en paz con el papeleo que estaba haciendo para el nuevo curso.

Miró por la ventana. El día estaba nublado y corría un viento frío típico del mes de Setiembre, pero el viento... era este el que lo tenia así, se sentía cargado de una extraña energía que le erizaba los vellos del cuerpo; pero lo mas raro de todo aquello era que la sensación no era desagradable, ni mucho menos indicaba peligro, al contrario, mas bien lo tenía a la expectativa de algo...

- Pensando Potter?

Harry volteó para encarar a su interlocutor el cual frunció el ceño al verlo cara a cara.

- te ves terrible

- Gracias Draco - sarcasmo en la voz del moreno - es solo... que no dormí bien anoche...

- Y eso?

- Desperté pasadas las doce sintiéndome intranquilo, no pude dormir desde entonces; era como si algo grande estuviera sucediendo...

- Así que tu también?

El moreno lo miro extrañado ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo? Por que el rubio no se veía agotado en lo absoluto

- No me mires así! Se muy bien lo que estas pensando, y déjame decirte que es porque yo tengo el cerebro suficiente como para tomarme una poción para dormir!

Harry bufó. ¡Claro que Draco podia tomarse una pocion para dormir por tenerla a la mano!!! Pero el no iba a despertar a Severus por una!!! Se sonrojó. Otra vez habia pasado, otra vez habia reaccionado en la habitacion de su profesor y otra vez habia tenido que pasar la noche en ella. Pero en esta oportunidad conservaba pequeñas imágenes de lo que habia sucedido antes, todo muy confuso, pero recordaba claramente haber mencionado a una mujer.

Desechando aquellos pensamientos por la mirada de insistencia del rubio ambos jovenes ignoraron la miradas de asombro fijas en ellos mientras se dirigian al Gran Comedor para cenar. Al cruzar las puertas un tenso silencio se formó en la estancia del cual hicieron caso omiso, despidiendose para ir cada uno a su propia mesa.

- Confraternizando con el leoncito, Draco?

- Cuando aprenderás, Zabini, que yo siempre tengo un buen motivo para todo?

El pelirrojo le sonrió

- Y cual es ese motivo si se puede saber?

- Muy simple, supervivencia. Siempre voy a estar al lado del mas fuerte Blaise, y no tienes idea de la fuerza que tiene Potter en estos momentos....

- No me digas... - el Slytherin lo miró con burla - Todos pueden ver a leguas que la amistad que llevan es real Draco, es obvio que el leoncito te agrada

- Dejara de agradarme cuando ya no me sirva.

****

-.--.-

- De verdad te ves mal Harry

Una preocupada Hermione comenzó a servirle la cena a Harry, que acababa de sentarse, mientras al otro lado de esta Ron lo observaba interrogante. El pelinegro esquivó la mirada nervioso, sabia muy bien a que se debía esta y no le hacia mucha gracia. Ya habían sido tres las noches que había pasado fuera del dormitorio y obviamente el pelirrojo ya no podía hacerse al tonto por mas tiempo. ¡Pero definitivamente no podía, ni iba a, decírselo!!! Que lo mirara cuanto quisiera, el no iba a hablar.

Unos instantes después la castaña colocó por fin frente a él el plato de asado que había estado sirviendo, dándole la excusa perfecta para ignorar a su amigo. Iba a llevarse el primer bocado a la boca cuando la Gryffindor lo aferró fuertemente del brazo provocando que todo lo que había en el tenedor fuera a para en su túnica ¡pero que demonios?! Estaba a punto de maldecir cuando la chica lo interrumpio.

- Harry mira!!!

Con desgano el moreno fijó su vista a donde su amiga le señalaba sin poder hacer nada mas que asombrarse el también.

Allan entraba pálido y muy nervioso al comedor dirigiéndose directamente hacia Severus y Dumbledore con quienes entabló luego una conversación que no parecía muy agradable. Miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin para fijar su vista en el rubio para ver si él sabia algo de lo que pasaba, quizás era una de sus frecuentes bromas al pelirrojo, pero pudo notar que este también miraba la escena con intriga. Sin previo aviso el pequeño maestro de pociones dejó el pequeño grupo dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de su casa para hablar con su alumno predilecto quien tenia cara de no entender. A su vez, Dumbledore se había parado de la mesa de profesores y conjuntamente con Allan se dirigía hacia él.

Miró a sus amigos desconcertado, devolviéndoles estos la misma mirada. ¿Qué acaso habían echo algo?

- Harry, acompáñanos por favor

Trago con dificultad, poniéndose de pie para seguir a los dos hombres ¿En que lío estaba metido ahora?

****

-.--.-

Una vez fuera del Gran comedor Severus y Draco se habían reunido con ellos; ambos adolescentes lucían igual de desconcertados mientras que el resto del extraño grupo se dirigía miradas sombrías sin animarse a decirles que era lo que pasaba. Separándose del resto, el maestro pelirrojo sacó de dentro de un aula un pequeño bolso que parecía haber preparado antes, extrayendo de este una especie de túnicas que tendió a ambos jóvenes.

- póngase esto sobre el uniforme

- estas demente?!!! - Draco lo miró indignado al tener la humilde túnica en sus manos - Yo no me voy a poner esta porquería!!!

Nuevamente Harry pudo ver como el semblante alegre y comprensivo de tutor adquiría aquella mirada fría y dura como el hierro que solía dirigirle al rubio cuando se pasaba de boca. Una mirada capaz de helar la sangre del mas valiente que hizo que el Slytherin se pusiera la túnica encima sin chistar. Solo cuando se la vio puesta a Draco pudo reconocerla, era de la misma forma y material que la que había llevado Allan el día que había echo su aparición en el gran comedor, la misma que Allan se colocaba en aquellos instantes.

Con una mirada indicó a todos que lo siguieran, e incluso el director no puso objeción alguna mientras Allan se dirigía hacia los terrenos de la escuela. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a una zona lo suficientemente alejada como para no estar a la vista del castillo y una vez allí, el druida se detuvo escrutando la oscuridad sin descanso. ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Volteó para ver a sus acompañantes y pudo notar como la mirada del director era mas seria de lo normal, y también el gran esfuerzo que hacia Severus para mantenerse en calma. A su lado Draco había comenzado a temblar, y tras unos segundos comprobó que el también lo hacía.

- ahí viene

¿Ahí viene? ¿Quién podía venir de aquella dirección donde lo único que había era bosque y más bosque?

Harry estaba confundido, pero su confusión creció aun mas cuando de la dirección en donde estaba fija la vista del pelirrojo comenzó a extenderse una niebla que reptaba por los suelos con extrema rapidez, adentrándose en todos los rincones, cubriendo todo el césped que encontraba a su paso. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando el frío vapor comenzó a rodearlos a ellos, haciéndose mas y mas denso conforme avanzaba, hasta que se hizo dificultoso ver incluso a quien estaba a solo unos pocos metros de ti; frente a ellos el bosque había desaparecido.

Tras recuperarse del susto, y notar que nadie, excepto el y Draco parecía alterado por lo que estaba sucediendo, pudo notar como un leve sonido comenzaba a retumbar entre la niebla. Primero demasiado suave como para identificarlo, y luego tan claro como para afirmar sin miedo a equivocarse de que se trataba de los lentos pasos de un caballo que se aproximaba a ellos. Unos minutos después la silueta de un jinete comenzó a perfilarse entre la bruma, acercándose lentamente hacia ellos, para parar a pocos centímetros de donde Allan se encontraba.

A su lado Harry pudo notar como Draco gemía al ver al jinete. Y no era para menos. Al desconocido no se le podía ver el rostro pues a parte de la escasa luz, llevaba una gran capa que lo cubría entero, dando una visión demasiado escalofriante para el gusto de cualquiera. Tan pronto como el jinete se detuvo, el pelirrojo se inclinó profundamente antes de acercarse al animal y ayudar a quien lo cabalgaba a apearse de este. Una vez en el suelo Harry pudo notar que no era muy alto, es mas, tan solo le llegaba a los hombros a su profesor; pero aun así este lo trataba con tanto respeto que le hizo suponer que era alguien de temer.

Tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras con el druida, el extraño personaje fijó su vista en el resto de la comitiva, acercándose primero que nada hasta Severus, quien para asombro de ambos chicos también se inclinó de la misma forma en que Allan lo hiciera momentos atrás; luego fijó su atención en el director , quien con una gran sonrisa inclinó brevemente la cabeza, gesto que fue correspondido de igual manera. Harry tembló. Ahora les tocaba a ellos.

Con paso lento, el misterioso encapuchado se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban parados ambos jóvenes y al llegar hasta ellos, llevó grácilmente ambas manos al capuchón que cubría su rostro. Con la misma lentitud con que se había acercado fue retirándolo, lo que al moreno le recordó claramente como un dementor se preparaba para darte el beso, lo cual le inquietó aun mas. Pero sencillamente no estaba preparado para lo que vio cuando toda la tela descansó sobre los hombros del jinete.

La recordaba!!! Si, la recordaba, porque no era un el, era ELLA!!! Aquella cabellera largísima, lisa, y tan negra como la noche misma, aquel rostro infantil y frágil, la media luna azul en la frente, pero mas que nada, aquellos ojos tan verdes como los suyos pero tan fríos como dos glaciares. La chica de su sueños! La que siempre estaba en compañía de aquella mujer de mirada severa.... ¡¿Cómo era posible?!!!

- Dos pupilos Allan? No recuerdo que Madre te haya ordenado cosa semejante

Entre su estupor Harry pudo notar como su maestro reía nerviosamente con lo cual la mirada de la mujer se endureció aun mas si era posible.

- Lo siento Mi Lady.... es que...

- Ya me lo explicaras después - volvió su atención a los chicos, pero mas que nada a Draco - Tu nombre? - su voz era musical, suave y sedosa, pero el grado de inexpresividad y control en ella te mostraba lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser. En cierta forma, le recordaba la forma de hablar en clase de Severus

El moreno volteó hacia su acompañante al no escuchar respuesta y pudo verlo al fin; tenia la piel mas pálida de lo habitual y hacia grandes esfuerzos para contestar con serenidad, por mantener la calma y actuar a la altura de un Malfoy; cosa que por la gran frialdad de la mirada de su interlocutora se le estaba haciendo demasiado difícil.

- Draco Malfoy - contestó tras unos segundos, con la voz en perfecta calma ante lo cual la morena sonrió

- Debo suponer que ese dominio te ti mismo no lo has conseguido gracias a Allan...

- Téngalo por seguro

- Bien - ignorando olímpicamente a Harry se giró nuevamente y con una suave sonrisa se dirigió al anciano - Estoy cansada Albus, el viaje ha sido largo y me gustaría asearme y descansar antes de responder a las preguntas que estoy segura quieres hacerme.

- Por su puesto, no pensaba hostigarla con preguntas justo ahora, no vaya a pensar que la hospitalidad en estos tiempos ya no se da. Haga el favor de seguir a Severus, él la guiara hasta unas habitaciones que podrá utilizar el tiempo que decida quedarse.

Harry se asombro al escuchar a Dumbledore hablar de aquella manera tan respetuosa, mirándolo interrogante cuando la mujer se fue tras su profesor.

- ¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUI?!!! - estalló de improviso Draco haciéndolo saltar por el susto. - Casi muero de la impresión!!! No podrían habernos dicho que "no se que" iba a suceder antes de traernos?!!!

Para mayor asombro de Harry (¬¬ en cualquier momento de me muere de un paro el chico) Allan se acercó mudo al rubio que seguía gritando, y contra todo lo que esperaban no le cayó, si no que sin decir palabra aun lo abrazo con fuerza, temblando ligeramente. Draco enmudeció.

- creí que te haría daño... - dijo con un hilo de voz - gracias a la Diosa que le agradaste, si tu voz hubiera temblado Dragón, ella... Madre santísima... recién ahora me doy cuenta en el peligro que te puse...

- A... a que t... te refieres? - el rubio puso una mirada de desconcierto cuando el pelirrojo lo tomó por los hombros y los separó suavemente de él

- Vayan a sus habitaciones y descansen; mañana hablaremos.

****

-.--.-

- Harry?

Cuando el moreno atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda se encontró con sus dos amigos esperándolo. Ambos tenían expresiones de preocupación en el rostro, y Harry se los agradecía; pero sinceramente no estaba de humor para charlar justo ahora. Estaba agotado y mas que agotado impactado, confundido, desesperado, y con mucha razón porque había descubierto que sus sueños no solo eran ilusiones de lo que la isla de Avalon era, sino imágenes concretas de lo que sucedía ahí, y aquello lo descuadraba.

- que pasó amigo?

- Hablamos mañana Ron, estoy muy cansado, y para serte sincero... aun no se que fue lo que pasó

Sin esperar un respuesta subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras de si. Necesitaba pensar, y mucho...

****

-.--.-

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se dejara de cepillar el largo cabello para atender a su visitante.

- Pasa Allan...

- Lamento interrumpirla Lady Nynia, pero necesitaba hablar usted y...

- Ya déjate de tonterías Allan! - la joven volteó a encararlo con una gran sonrisa - de cuando a acá eres tan protocolar conmigo?!!!

Una radiante sonrisa iluminó el rostro del pelirrojo antes de avalanzarse contra la frágil figura de la joven la cual lo recibió algo impactada por la inesperada reacción de su amigo .

- no estas enfada!!! Que bueno!!! Creí que me castigarías - Allan se separó y la miró con un puchero - pensé que me darías de golpes por lo de Draco....

- Y menos no te mereces! Cuando tu hermana se entere de esto va a asarte vivo! - lo reprendió tratando de volverse a dedicar a su cabello, pero el pelirrojo le quitó el cepillo de las manos antes de que lo lograra.

- Déjame - susurró con una sonrisa comenzado a deslizarlo por el suave pelo de su sobrina - ¿por qué ignoraste a Harry de aquella manera?

Nynia observó su reflejo en el espejo por unos momentos antes de suspirar con resignación.

- supongo... que aun no estaba preparada.

****

-.--.-

****

Listo!!!!! Puf!!! Se que el capitulo no es demasiado bueno, ni largo, pero no encontraba la manera de meter a la condenada de una forma decente; aun así creo que la parte de la presentación de la sacerdotisa (si, es una sacerdotisa) me ha gustado bastante, no se que opinen ustedes pero creo que conseguí darle el misterio y la magia que quería.

Bueno!! Para saber que es lo que piensan no dejen de dejarme sus comentarios!!! Y nuevamente disculpas por lo corto del cap, pero hasta que no termine la academia (31 de Octb) no voy a poder dedicarme a hacerlos muy largos que digamos; después de eso prometo compensarlos!!!!

Kisses!!!

Nynia

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas


	12. El Antídoto

**Sangre Real**

Autora: Nynia

**Clasificación:** R

**Disclaimer:** Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación

Asi mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**Advertencia:** Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.

**N.A.:** Bien, ¿que puedo decir? Me retrasé de nuevo ¡vaya novedad! ¬¬ dios! Es que soy una vaga sin remedio!!! XD Yo que pensaba llegar a casita y no parar de escribir hasta quedar dormida sobre el teclado y mira que se me pasan las semanas y recién hoy me digno hacerlo..... merezco un castigo, lo se, pero es que de verdad se me fue TODA la inspiración, simplemente desapareció! Y el echo de que mi scanner haya muerto solo empeora las cosas, me peone de peor animo...

Y bueno, sin nada mas que decir por el momento (ya si me acuerdo de algo lo pongo al final XD) les dejo el siguiente cap!

Enjoy it!!!

**Capitulo 11 **

El Antídoto

Varios días habían pasado ya desde la llegada de la misteriosa joven a la escuela y ni Draco ni Harry se habían vuelto a cruzar con ella desde entonces. Muy pocos alumnos comentaban haber visto a una bella y misteriosa mujer deslizarse como una sombra por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero la mayoría creían que eran solo ilusiones, o en su defecto, falsos rumores propagados por alumnos desesperados por un poco de atención. Lo que si era irrefutable era que el humor de todos los profesores había decaído alarmantemente; incluso los que asistían al club de duelo regresaban algo pálidos de las sesiones, quejándose de que el profesor Allan estaba muy irritable últimamente. Y ni que decir de la clase de Pociones, esa si que era una agonía para cualquiera, por mas que el profesor Snape era ahora lo que todos consideraban un "enano", las clases se habían vuelto de temer, con un pequeño Severus mucho mas irascible que de costumbre.

Por otro lado, los entrenamientos con Allan y Severus seguían su curso natural, pero apenas y sacaban el tema de la joven las evasiones llegaban de cualquiera de las dos partes y si insistían demasiado en ello, terminaban con una detención por parte del pequeño. Y era justamente a una de estas a donde Harry se dirigía en aquellos momentos, enfurruñado por tener que cumplir un castigo que no merecía, y para colmo un día sabado!!!

_"Algunas cosas nunca cambian"_ pensó mientras tocaba la ya conocida puerta del despacho de Snape.

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que por fin su pequeño profesor le hizo pasar; en el interior de la habitación un caldero burbujeaba sobre una leve llama de color azulado, despidiendo halos de vapor que terminaban por llenar el lugar desprovisto de ventanas.

- ¿Qué es eso Sev? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño al entrar - ¡Apesta!

El otro no respondió, simplemente cerró la puerta para volver al caldero concentrándose al cien por ciento en la preparación de aquella poción.

- ¿Sev?

Severus le hizo un movimiento impaciente con la mano para que esperara y en un momento dado echó con suma delicadeza lo que parecían raíces trozadas a la burbujeante mezcla, la cual, al contacto con el nuevo ingrediente dejo escapar un pequeño estallido para luego cambiar su color a un tono rojizo.

- Es el antídoto – dijo después de comprobar que todo estuviera en orden – estará listo en un par de días

- Oh...

Harry no sabia que responder, la noticia lo había cogido desprevenido, y ahora sin poder evitarlo un sentimiento de desolación se había instalado en su pecho oprimiéndolo con dolorosa fuerza.

Solo dos días y todo volvería a ser como antes; desprecios, peleas, castigos. Pero ya no todo sería exactamente igual, nunca volvería a ser por completo lo que fue, ya que antes el no estaba enamorado de su profesor ¿cierto? Sabía muy bien que nunca podría haber algo entre ambos, por eso se había conformado con la amistad que tenia ahora, si la perdía a esta también... estaba seguro de que no podría soportarlo.

Una idea algo descabellada cruzo por su mente en aquellos angustiosos momentos y sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó con cautela al caldero. Fingiría que había sido un accidente, sería reprendido y sancionado, pero por lo menos aquello le daría hasta la próxima luna llena para convencer a Sev.

- ni lo intentes Harry – una mano detuvo su avance guiándolo hasta un sofá donde lo sentó suavemente – tenemos que hablar.

Pero Severus no sabía por donde empezar, al tomar a Harry por el brazo había notado el temblor en el cuerpo del chico frente a él y todos los argumentos que había preparado para aquella charla, que sabia llegaría en algún momento, se habían desbaratado por completo.

Por su parte, y sin poder evitarlo, el moreno sentía los ojos escocerle por las lagrima que temía que no tardaran mucho en hacer su aparición. Había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez, regar la poción lo habría cambiado las cosas, pero es que el no quería que todo terminara así! ¡No quería!!!

- Escúchame Harry... se que es difícil... – suspiró – y aunque no lo creas a mi también me cuesta mucho; pero no puedo quedarme así

- ¡¿Por qué?!!!

- Porque no es natural – en un gesto inconsciente pasó una mano por sus cabellos, tratando de encontrar la palabras adecuadas – mira, por mas que me encante ser un mocoso de nuevo y hacerle la vida imposible a ese pelirrojo cabeza hueca, yo ya soy un adulto, no me corresponde esta vida. Tengo responsabilidades que debo cumplir...

- Pero...

- No! Escúchame! ¿Cómo se supone que seguiré siendo un espía para la Orden en estas condiciones? Es imposible. Del mismo modo que mis clases se han vuelto mucho mas complicadas ahora, ya ni con mis miradas gélidas, ni con los castigos los alumnos me prestan atención ¿y eso por qué? Porque soy solo un niño...

Harry asintió, era consciente de ello, pero aun así le dolía... le dolía demasiado. No quería que Sev volviera a tratarlo como una escoria, no quería que volviera mirarlo con desprecio, ni a odiarlo por algo de lo que el no tenía la culpa.

- ¿Volverás a despreciarme? – la pregunta abandono sus labios con temor

- Es lo mas probable...

- Entonces... – Harry se mordió el labio inferior indeciso, no perdería nada con intentarlo... sencillamente ya no podía perder nada mas... – entonces te daré un verdadero motivo para que lo hagas

- A que te ref...?

No puedo continuar con su pregunta En tan solo unos segundo el chico se había abalanzado sobre él y lo estaba besando! Y lo hacía con una ansiedad y desesperación que le partió el alma; pudo sentir las lagrimas del Gryffindor humedeciéndole el rostro, pudo probarlas en el torpe beso que Harry le daba, beso el cual se entrecortaba con sollozos ahogados del joven que no se atrevía a separarse de él, pero lo que mas le dolió fue sentir la angustia y dolor que había querido evitarle a toda costa al chico. Aun así estaba tan impactado que ni atinaba a moverse, cuando al fin pudo reaccionar fue tarde, Harry ya se había separado y abandonaba el despacho a toda velocidad cerrando la puerta tras él.

Su expresión de sorpresa cambió por una de rabia contenida cuando con paso firme dejó el lugar que ocupaba en el sofá hasta pararse frente a su poción que seguía burbujeando suavemente, tomándola con las manos temblándole de forma descontrolada; solo tenía que voltearla, solo tenía que hacerlo y Harry ya no sufriría mas... y él ya no sufriría mas... pero no podía. Con furia tomó uno de los frascos de sobre su escritorio arrojándolo con fuerza contra la pared donde se hizo añicos.

Debía ser fuerte.

-.--.-

Harry estaba demasiado agitado como para ver por donde iba; simplemente se dejaba llevar, corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts como si un feroz ser invisible lo persiguiera, apartando con inusitada brusquedad a quien estuviera en su camino, subiendo y bajando escaleras sin importarle a donde le llevaban esta. Había besado a su profesor, lo había echo, por fin se había atrevido, y ahora que la fin había probado aquellos labios le dolía mas el saber que todo estaba perdido.

Cuando ya había corrido lo suficiente, saciando sus ansias de huir, y sus pulmones amenazaban con estallar en cualquier momento, se detuvo. Miro a su alrededor para ver a donde lo había llevado su desesperada carrera, notando, por la oscuridad del lugar, que había vuelto a las mazmorras; pero no a las de el aula de pociones o las de la habitación de Sev, que ya conocía muy bien... aquellas eran diferentes, mucho mas frías y húmedas, lo que le hizo suponer que debía encontrarse muy por debajo del despacho de su profesor.

- que haces aquí?

La inesperada voz a sus espaldas le hizo pegar un brinco. ¿Estaría prohibido bajar hasta ahí? ¿Estaba nuevamente metido en un lío? Volteó dispuesto a disculparse con quien lo hubiera encontrado deambulando por aquel sitio, convencido de que si explicaba que se había perdido quizás le perdonaran aquella, pero al ver el rostro de su interlocutor no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

- Al fin volvemos a encontrarnos, pequeño Harry

La suave voz le hizo estremecerse inconscientemente, era tan fría, tan carente de emoción alguna. La joven llevaba aquella vez el largo cabello suelto y el simple mismo vestido negro que siempre le había visto, pero lo que mas impactaba al moreno cada vez que la observaba eran sus ojos, verdes, muy verdes, pero tan opacos que provocaban escalofríos.

- ¿Quien...? – balbuceó sin saber muy bien como comportarse frente a ella, aun recordaba el gran respeto que le tenía su tutor y el viejo director así que....

- ¿Quién soy yo? – completó ella para luego suspirar con resignación, volviendo en cuestión de segundos su expresión fría por una mucho mas suave y humana - ¿Ni si quiera eso te ha podido explicar Allan? Recuerdo haberle mandado un aviso de mi llegada hace ya bastante tiempo...

Harry negó

- La verdad no es mucho lo que ha podido explicarme, creo que lo tienen controlado...

A penas terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras se arrepintió por completo de haberlas dicho, al parecer la noticia no era para nada del agrado de la mujer frente a él ya que su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse y una especie de energía emanó de ella dándole un aire furioso e impactante que hizo al Gryffindor retroceder asustado. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella joven luciera de pronto mucho mas alta y poderosa? ¿Por qué sentía ganas de salir huyendo con solo mirarla?

- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!!! – soltó de pronto en un tono sumamente indignado - ¡¿Cómo han osado intentar ocultártelo?!!! Tu DEBES saberlo!!!! Tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo!!!

- s-sa... saber que?

La sacerdotisa fijó nuevamente su vista en el chico, compadeciéndose de él al notar su temor y confusión, obligándose a si misma a calmarse. Rara vez perdía los estribos de aquella forma, pero un atrevimiento como aquel la había enfadado tanto. Malditos magos que seguían viendo su cultura como una amenaza!!! Y así querían que Avalon los auxiliara en sus guerras por poder???!!! Despreciándola y provocando que cada vez se hundiera mas en las nieblas!!!

- Señorita.... se encuentra bien? – la dubitativa voz del chico la hizo volver su atención a él, había tomado una decisión

- Nynia, Harry, mi nombre es Nynia; y creo que ya es hora de conversar muy seriamente contigo

-.--.-

- ¿Que acaso no sabes, Sev, que antes de entrar hay que tocar?

Allan se encontraba en su despacho hacía horas, sumergido en pergaminos y notas que estaba preparando para el nuevo curso, tarde había descubierto que dejar todo para el final no había sido tan buena idea como había pensado. Faltaban apenas dos semanas para las vacaciones de navidad, y debía de apresurarse si quería tener las clases listas para el final de estas, nunca había imaginado que sería tan difícil, pero ahora que lo sabía estaba desesperado!

- ¿qué sucede? – preguntó alzando la vista al notar la inquietud del pequeño frente a él

- ¿Has visto a Harry?

- ¿Harry? No ¿Qué no estaba contigo?

- Tuvimos una discusión

- Tu y Potter tuvieron una discusión?!!! – Draco los miró sonriente desde el fondo del despacho donde había estado acariciando al corcel del pelirrojo

Severus maldijo internamente, no había notado que su ahijado también estaba presente.

- Vaya! – continuó el joven soltando una risita cargada de burla – y yo que pensé que nunca mas tendrían una ¿de que discutieron?

- No es de tu incumbencia!

El rubio frunció el ceño. No le agradaba en lo absoluto que le hablaran de aquella manera pero... ¿era su imaginación o su mini-padrino se había sonrojado? Una sonrisa aun mas grande que la anterior se adueñó de su rostro y ya estaba apunto de comentar al respecto cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió bruscamente dando paso a la joven sacerdotisa quien literalmente arrastraba a Harry consigo.

- Mi Lady? – Allan la miró extrañado - ¿sucedió algo?

- Así es Allan – Nynia obligó a Harry a sentarse junto a Severus quien conjuntamente con Draco lo miraban interrogantes – Es hora de que el silencio impuesto sea roto

- Pero... Nynia... No podemos, el director...

- Albus Dumbledore no debió ocultarlo desde un principio, Harry debe saber porque vinimos en un principio! Por que los secretos de Avalon le son revelados! Y tu pupilo también, ya que decidiste meterlo en esto!!!

Draco quiso protestar por la forma despectiva con que había pronunciado "pupilo" pero la pequeña mano de su jefe de casa en su pecho lo detuvo.

Severus miraba con seriedad la escena frente a él. Era conciente de que no debían haberle ocultado nada a Harry desde un principio, pero al notar el gran enojo de la joven, el nerviosismo del pelirrojo y la extrema palidez que estaba tomando el Gryffindor, se dio cuenta que aquel no era el mejor momento para ponerlo al tanto de nada. Harry aun no había tenido tiempo para asimilar por completo el que su magia estuviera modificándose e incrementándose, ni mucho menos las nuevas habilidades que estaba adquiriendo esta, como para que ahora Nynia, de buenas a primeras, quisiera contarle todo tan de golpe. Meneó la cabeza con preocupación, iban a causarle un colapso al muchacho... lo cual pronosticaba una noche sumamente larga para él, repleta de pociones relajantes y preguntas que el no hubiera querido que le hicieran... Pero al mal tiempo darle paso, lo mejor era terminar con todo aquello de una buena vez.

- Lady Nynia tiene razón Allan – intervino, provocando que dos miradas incrédulos se fijaran en él – es mejor que Harry entienda de una buena vez que es lo que le está pasando... –fijó su mirada en el chico quien rápidamente bajó la vista sonrojado – pero no todo debe ser contado hoy mismo – continuó acariciando suavemente aquella mata de cabello negro – es demasiada información para solo un día. Lo único que lograrían sería confundirlo mas

La joven los observó por unos momentos, notando el leve temblor de Harry bajo el toque de Severus, permitiéndose sentir la gran cantidad de emociones encontradas que se arremolinaban en el joven Gryffindor. Era cierto, aquel chico no estaba pasando por los mejores momentos precisamente, decirle todo lo que tenía planeado solo conseguiría enredarlo mas. Con un nuevo suspiro tomó asiento frente a los jóvenes sin apartar la vista del pequeño profesor, quien asintió levemente antes de tomar a Harry por el mentón y obligarlo a levantar la vista.

- hoy tendrás la oportunidad de hacerle una pregunta, Harry – le habló con suavidad – Piensa bien que es lo que quieres saber...

Harry asintió algo confuso por la actitud de su profesor, haría no mas de una hora que lo había besado en su despacho para luego salir huyendo, y no había enojo para él, no había ni siquiera un leve vestigio de reproche en la oscura mirada. Obligándose a si mismo a dejar aquellos pensamientos para después, se concentró en la opción que le habían dado. Un pregunta. Una sola hasta quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas... Bueno, era cierto que tenía varias en mente, pero estaba mas que claro cual era la que le inquietaba por sobre todas.

- ¿Que es lo que me sucede... cuando pierdo el conocimiento...? – preguntó con timidez, rogando que aquella mujer no le respondiera con una negativa tal como Allan y Severus lo habían echo.

Nynia pareció confundida por la pregunta. Volteó a ver a Allan, quien al instante se acercó a ella, susurrándole unas cuantas cosas al oído. Tras el breve intercambio toda confusión se había borrado del rostro de la joven para dar paso a la mas pura dicha.

- Vaya. Esto si que es inesperado – comenzó, acercándose a Harry hasta quedar de cuclillas frente a él – Es un don que muy pocos poseen Harry, un don maravilloso pero que no deberás usar irresponsablemente...

- Usar?!!! – contestó el moreno confundido – Como se supone que voy a utilizar algo que ni siquiera se que es?!!! Yo solo pierdo la noción de las cosas y no se que me pasa durante ese tiempo!!!

- Aprenderás a usarlo. No es algo que puedas dominar de buenas a primeras, primero este te domina a ti, pero con el tiempo puedes llegar a controlarlo.

- A que se refiere? Que clase de don tiene Harry exactamente?

La joven de cabellos negros miró por unos instantes al rubio antes de sonreírle con tranquilidad.

- Hiciste una buena elección Allan. Yo tampoco hubiera dejado a este chico sin instruirse, tiene espíritu, y una confianza en si mismo que le será de gran utilidad a Harry... Paciencia pequeño –continuó volviendo su atención a Draco – es lo único que te hace falta, la paciencia también es un gran don

- No lo dudo pero...!

- Draco, guarda silencio y déjala continuar

- Si, padrino... – cruzándose de brazos

- El don de Harry, es el don de "La Visión"

- Visión? – ambos jóvenes la miraron sin entender

Severus bufó, el tenia una forma mas clara de explicárselos

- es el don que la profesora Trellawney, jura y re jura que posee

- Oh! – esa respuesta bastó para los chicos

Draco fijó su vista en Harry sin pronunciar palabra. Así que Potter podía ver el futuro, eso era algo que no se esperaba, y al parecer su compañero tampoco ya que su boca había quedando abierta después de la breve explicación de su padrino. La visión... sonaba interesante, quizás Potter podría decirle quien ganaría en el próximo partido profesional de Quiddittch y así ganarse algo de dinero extra.

Pero Harry lo ultimo que hacia en aquellos momentos era pensar en como utilizar su mas reciente "habilidad", simple y llanamente trataba de recordar algún indicio de lo que le decían era cierto. Volteó a encarar a su pequeño profesor el cual asintió levemente a la muda pregunta de su alumno. Aquello explicaría lo de los desvanecimientos, y el porque le había hablado a Severus de una mujer en el ultimo de ellos, claramente tenía a dicha mujer frente a él. Pero... ¿y los sueños? Esas no habían sido predicciones, en aquellos momentos había estado presente, había visto lo que sucedía sin un segundo de diferencia...

- Pero, yo a veces veo cosas que están sucediendo, y no que están por pasar

- La Visión no solo se centra en la vista del mañana Harry – esta vez fue Allan quien al fin decidió intervenir – es mucho mas amplia que eso; pasado, presente, futuro...

- Wow! Vaya Potter!!! Resultaste útil después de todo!!! – Draco lo miró con sorna, ante lo cual el solo sonrió

- Pero tal y como dijo Nynia – continuó el pelirrojo – se debe aprender a dominarla, y por sobre todo utilizarla con responsabilidad. Eso incluye nada de utilizarla para ganar apuestas Draco!

- Detesto cuando haces eso!!!

-.--.-

Aquel domingo Harry había decidido no ir a Hogsmade. Se había despedido de Ron y Hermione a la entrada de la escuela y en el camino de vuelta se había desviado hasta terminar donde se encontraba ahora, sentado bajo uno de los árboles donde el bosque prohibido se unía con el lago, ajeno a todo, incluso al intenso frío de inicios de Diciembre. Y así fue como lo encontró Draco, perdido en si mismo, mirando las congeladas aguas del lago con nostalgia, pero sin verlas a la vez, con la mirada fija en un punto inexistente, completamente desolado; un espectáculo que nunca creyó que el Chico-que-Vivió llegaría a ofrecer.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera extrañado, o incluso mofado de ello, pero el sabía que estaba pasando, lo había descubierto justo aquella mañana cuando había salido temprano en busca de su padrino.

- No creo que esa expresión derrotada sea por la conversación que tuvimos anoche con Lady Nynia ¿Cierto? – preguntó sentándose junto a él.

Harry no respondió, solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza avergonzado de que justo sea Draco Malfoy quien lo viera en aquellas condiciones.

- será mañana entonces – continuó el rubio en tono neutro – vi la poción hoy temprano y lo obligué a decirme que era ¿Tanto te afecta?

- No! – contesto sin mucha convicción, Draco bufó exasperado, ajustando mas la bufando alrededor de su cuello

- No sabes mentir Potter. A mi también me afecta, pero de una manera diferente... ¡¿Dónde quedó el valor Gryffindor que no te atreviste a decírselo antes de que llegara a estos extremos?!!!

- A que te refieres?!

- Y ahí vamos de nuevo! Haciéndote al idiota una vez mas! Por favor Potter! Estoy hablando en serio ¿Por qué no le dijiste a mi padrino que te gusta, ni lo convenciste de no hacer la maldita poción?

- Yo...

- Bien, no hace falta contestar, puedo ver por tu cara de "virgencita avergonzada" que es la primera vez que te has metido en algo así

El moreno se sonrojó violentamente mientras en un movimiento elegante el heredero Malfoy se levantaba de donde había estado; quedándose parado ahí mismo, mirando a Harry como si esperara algo. Blanqueó los ojos con exasperación al darse cuenta de que este parecía no entender lo que pasaba ¿qué tan torpes podían llegar a ser los Gryffindor?

- Y bien! Vamos?!

- A donde? – preguntó su acompañante mientras se levantaba también

- A arreglar tus desastrosos errores Potter

Aun sin entender del todo que era lo que planeaba el rubio lo siguió. Teniendo que escuchar durante todo el camino hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin quejas de parte de este y amenazas de que era la ultima vez que iba a arriesgar su trasero por el, y de que si echaba aquello a perder el mismo le iba a dar una soberana paliza, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que El-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado no tuviera que preocuparse mas por el.

-.--.-

Lunes por la noche. La cena estaba servida y todo Hogwarts se encontraba conglomerado en el Gran Comedor, listo para saciar el apetito que un terrible lunes era capaz de causar. Sin embargo una persona brillaba por su ausencia, su pequeña ausencia. El mini-profe Snape, como habían empezado a llamarlo los alumnos, aun no llegaba y el director no estaba muy extrañado por ello. El día anterior Severus lo había ido a visitar a su despacho donde le había dado la noticia de que por fin el lunes el antídoto estaría listo, y que se iba a ausentar unos minutos en la cena para poder ingerirlo a la hora correcta.

Fijó su vista en Harry por unos momento. Pobre, el chico no dejaba de temblar, debía de estar desesperado al saber que su profesor volvería a ser el mismo. Severus nunca había sido muy agradable con Harry, pero gracias a la poción ese trato se había suavizado considerablemente, ahora que el hombre dejaría por segunda oportunidad la adolescencia atrás, aquellas diferencias volverían a ser igual de fuertes que al principio.

Iba a llevarse el primer bocado de su apetitosa cena a la boca, cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron de par en par y una voz ya conocida retumbo en toda la estancia.

- MALFOY!!! POTTER!!! A MI DESPACHO!!!! AHORA!!!!!

Esta vez no fueron un par de miradas aterrorizas las que intercambiaron los antiguos némesis, sino mas bien, sendas sonrisas de complicidad mientras juntos salían del Gran Comedor siguiendo a un Severus Snape encolerizado, y porque no, desesperado, y de apenas unos 23 años de edad.

**-.--.-**

**Y chan-chan!!!! Dos sorpresas en el mismo capi!!!! Y es que Dios! No puedo evitarlo, me encanta mortificar a Sev!!! Ja ja ja ja!!! ¿Lo han notado? XD Y con la primera sorpresa no hay quejas eh! Que ya era hora que mocoso hiciera algo así XD **

**Bueno, en este capi al fin recuperé el largo normal que solía poner por capitulo así que espero no haya quejas por ello esta vez. Se que me salió algo meloso, y quizás Harry me quedó un poquito dramático... pero prometo que no volverá a pasar!!!! Digo, ahora no va a tener mucho por lo cual preocuparse, y como Sevy ya no es un nene.... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!! Solo espero que la inspiración no se me vaya otra vuelta (suspiro) es algo difícil escribir este fic, tener que adapta las ideas de M. Z. Bradley al universo de HP resultó mas difícil de lo que creía; y hoy, después de releer mi fic acabo de darme cuenta que al parecer mande a Voldy de vacaciones sin notarlo!!!! ToT porque hasta ahora no lo he hecho aparecer al pobre!!! Ok, amo, no se preocupe, ya veré de tratar ese tema mas adelante... aunque no se como rayos voy a meterlo, juro que lo haré ¿Alguna sugerencia? **

**Ah! Y un aviso especial!!! (no se me emocionen, no es una sorpresa) Necesito Beta-reader. Pero necesito a alguien que este disponible las 24 horas, y que tenga la cabeza llena de ideillas descabelladas con las que me pueda ayudar, claro que para eso también necesito que se haya leído todos mis Fics. Si me consigo una beta para cada fic voy a terminar mas liada de lo que estoy U en fin! Si hay alguien interesado mi mail es nimmuenany y es de hotmail (solo complétenlo) Obviamente, por ello, les voy a pedir como siempre que perdonen mis faltas ortográficas, porque eso de corregirse una misma es un rollo!!! **

**Y tambien muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!!! no voy a poder contestarlos por hoy (ya la tardanza es demasiada como para ir a enredarme en algo mas) pero ya saben que son muy importantes para mi!!!!**

**Kisses!!!**

**Nynia**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas**


	13. Habitacion del Requerimiento

Sangre Real

**  
Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R

**Disclaimer:** Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación

Asi mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)

**Advertencia:** Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.

**N.A.:** bueno, bueno, la de toda la vida... (Nynia se acomoda frente a todas y alza un cartel enorme **"DIGANLE NO A LA VIOLENCIA. TORTURAR, MALDECIR O MUTILAR A LAS ESCRITORAS DE FICS NO ESTA BIEN NO IMPORTA QUE TAN SATISFACTORIO SEA"**) ¡Perdón por la demora! Lo siento! De veras! ToT no tengo remedio verdad?

Bueno, en este cap les regalo un Severus algo... ¿conflictivo? un Harry algo lloroncito n nU (again) como se me ha hecho costumbre... y... un regalo de Navidad atrasado... �� Imagínense desde cuando se suponía que este cap iba a estar posteado (Nynia esquiva un maleficio) ey! que no leyeron mi cartel! NO MALDECIR!

En fin! Ahí les va el cap! Dedicado esta vez a mi beta querida **Ana Lilian** ( escribí bien tu nick? XD) se que he andado algo desaparecida pero te juro que no me he olvidado de ti!

Enjoy it!

**Capitulo 12**

**Habitation**** del Requerimiento **

**(el peor titulo que he puesto en mi vida, y ni siquiera se si se escribe así)**

Aquella noche el entrenamiento de los dos chicos había sido especialmente duro. El de Draco, ya que Allan había empezado a enseñarle las artes de la mente (cosa que al moreno no le hizo mucha gracia... Draco era lo suficientemente peligroso de por si, no quería verlo con la facultad de poder oír los pensamientos del resto); y Harry, porque por primera vez estaba siendo instruido por la sacerdotisa en cuestión, quien había resultado tan o mas estricta que el pelirrojo.

Severus no estaba. No era que lo esperaran tampoco, ya que desde que habían vuelto a adulterar su poción les había retirado la palabra a ambos chicos. A veces se sentía culpable; no por lo de Sev, de eso no se arrepentiría nunca, sino por Draco. El Slytherin se había jugado el cuello por él sin pensarlo demasiado, ya que era mas que obvio que había sido él quien había modificado el contenido del caldero, y eso nadie lo podría negar; Harry era tan diestro en las pociones como Neville en el vuelo, nunca habría sido capaz de cambiar la poción sin convertirla en veneno en el intento.

Volvió a caer de rodillas al suelo mientras un sudor helado resbalaba por su rostro. Se sentía mal... tan mal... aquel frío intenso acompañado de las terribles nauseas volvían a golpearlo brutalmente haciéndole sentirse desvalido, desesperado... simplemente mal...

Necesitaba a Severus cuidándolo, arropándolo suavemente con las mantas de su cama, resguardándolo del frío de las mazmorras, acariciando sus cabellos suavemente para calmarlo, tal y como había echo cada una de las veces que había caído en trance sin quererlo. Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez Severus no estaría ahí, ni volvería estarlo... porque de eso se estaba encargando Nynia precisamente, ayudándolo por medio de hiervas y conjuros a caer en el trance producido por la visión; guiándolo por medio de su voz, haciéndole ver lo que ella quisiera que viera, pero sobre todo... instruyéndolo para que nunca mas sus efectos le lastimaran...

Bien echo Harry, esto será todo por hoy... – habló la morena al ver que el chico no soportaría otra vez mas - quiero que descanses y trates de controlar las reacciones de tu cuerpo tal y como te enseñé. Créeme, con el tiempo ya no será tan difícil

Harry hizo una leve inclinación ya que no podía hablar, arrepintiéndose al instante ya que esto le provoco una arcada aun mas fuerte y desagradable de lo normal. Era cierto que ya podía tenerse en pie después de haber utilizado la visión voluntariamente, pero eso no quitaba el echo de que se sentía morir después de ello. Necesitaba tanto a Sev... no quería que el siguiera enfadado con él ¿qué no podía darse cuenta el muy imbécil que todo lo había echo porque lo quería! Hasta Draco lo había notado! Por Merlín lo había besado¿qué mas podía significar un beso!

Allan hizo una pequeña mueca de asco ante lo cual un pequeño golpe en el brazo le fue dado de parte del rubio. Esto estaba mal, Harry estaba tan angustiado que sus defensas habían caído sin remedio, prácticamente estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos todo lo que sentía, exponiéndose; ahí, inclinado en un rincón, pálido y sudoroso, como un enfermo a quien le han dado su sentencia de muerte. Y lo peor era que el no había sido el único en notarlo. La joven de cabellos negros miraba a Harry atentamente, sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción en ella... _Preservar el linaje de Avalon_... aun recordaba aquellas palabras. Si esa mujer buscaba unirse con Potter, tal y como él creía, entonces su padrino estaba en serios problemas ¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora? Justo después de que el Gryffindor se había puesto en evidencia

**-..-**

Harry! Malfoy!

La castaña se acercó preocupada a ambos chicos mientras Ron la seguía bostezando, ambos Gryffindor's se encontraban en su ronda como prefectos y al ver a los chicos llegar tan desmejorados por el pasillo Hermione no había podido evitar preocuparse.

tienen un aspecto terrible! Que sucedió? Están bien?

Quieta Granger – Draco miró a la joven con fingida molestia – Potter esta lo suficientemente mareado como para que ahora quieras enredarlo más con todas esas preguntas

Que pasó? – Ron se acercó ahora si algo preocupado a su compañero quien parecía a punto de desmayarse

Recuerdan lo que les contamos hace unas semanas? – preguntó el rubio tras volver a pasar un brazo de Harry por sus hombros, ante lo cual l pelirrojo lo imitó con el otro – bien, Lady Nynia ha decidido que es tiempo de que Harry la domine

Hermione hizo un gesto de disgusto. Hacia casi dos semanas que les habían contado absolutamente todo lo que sucedía... la sacerdotisa, la visión, la extraña amistad con el profesor Snape, el porque habían vuelto a cambiar la poción ¡TODO! (No es que lo hubieran aceptado de buena gana, pero lo toleraban...) Y por eso sabían de sobra que tanto afectaba a Harry el salir de los trances que esa llamada "Visión" le provocaba... �¿quién en todo su sano juicio le haría sumergirse en ella voluntariamente!

Bueno, llévenle a la Sala de los Menesteres mientras yo busco al profesor Snape; Harry me comentó que él le daba unas pociones que le ayudaban mucho

Draco creía que era mas la sola presencia de Severus que las pociones lo que ayudaba a Potter, pero prefirió guardárselo, no quería otro escándalo mas por parte de Weasley, se limitó a asentir y empezar el camino hacia aquella misteriosa habitación mientras una cabellera castaña se perdía en la oscuridad de las mazmorras.

**-..-**

Llevaba ya mas de 6 horas encerrado en su despacho, aquella noche no tenía ganas de salir a rondar los pasillos, sabia que los chicos tenían clases hasta tarde y no quería encontrarse con ellos por ningún motivo, aun seguía molesto... �¡qué molesto¡Furioso! No podía creer que se atrevieran a hacer aquello, era cierto que no era un niño nuevamente, y que ya podía mantener las clases bajo control, pero aun así no era él. Es decir, si era él, era un adulto, y profesor, y todo, pero no era el mismo adulto, ni el mismo profesor ¿o si?

Arrojo todo lo que tenia sobre su escritorio con frustración. ¡Eso era por lo que estaba molesto¿Qué habían pensado los mocosos al hacerle esto¡que no tendría ningún efecto secundario! Era imposible pasar de ser un hombre maduro, aun adolescente hormonal y luego a un joven en plena edad de "vivir" sin que tu cerebro sufra las consecuencias! Estaba confundido... y lo detestaba. Enterró con desesperación su rostro entre sus manos tratando de aplacar un poco la angustia que estaba sintiendo, todo en vano, el sentimiento de ser la persona mas miserable en todo Hogwarts seguía ahí y no podía permitírselo!

Con un suspiro se levantó de su asiento y dirigió a uno de los estantes de su despacho de donde saco un vaso y una pequeña botella de Fire Wisky. Por lo menos los dos enanos se había tomado la molestia de darle una edad con la que pudiera beber legalmente. Dio un sorbo a su bebida antes de sonreír irónicamente. La edad perfecta, 24 años, todo un adulto pero a la vez lo suficientemente joven; edad en que cualquiera aun no termina de dominar las hormonas que se soltaron en la adolescencia y busca pareja o un simple revolcón, edad en la que simplemente podrías relacionarte con alguien mas joven sin que se vea tan mal... Un plan perfectamente elaborado, con la única meta de ir al lado de Potter sin pensarlo dos veces; ya no le quedaban dudas al respecto, Draco estaba metido en el asunto hasta el fondo, Harry era lo suficientemente inocente como para haber maquinado un plan así por si mismo. Y el viejo chocho del director que habia recibido la noticia con una carcajada; a uno lo achican por SEGUNDA vez sin su consentimiento y a él le parece gracioso!

Unos golpes en la puerta lo extrajeron de sus pensamientos.

Profesor Snape! Se encuentra ahí!

Severus torció el gesto al reconocer la voz de Granger ¿qué querría el pequeño cerebro a aquellas horas?

Adelante – gruñó con desgano

La castaña no se hizo esperar, entro tan pronto la ultima silaba fue pronunciada y se abalanzó hacia el joven que se encontraba parado junto a los estantes

Pronto Profesor! Necesito la poción para Harry!

Severus la miró extrañado ¿Poción¿que poción? La joven al notar su confusión agitó los brazos exasperada a la par que comenzaba a alzar la voz

¡La poción que le da a Harry después de que entra en trance!

El maestro de pociones no puedo evitar pegar un brinco cuando la información le llegó tan de golpe. ¿Harry acababa de salir de un trance? No había tiempo que perder! Sin tomarse la molestia de reprender a Hermione por haberle gritado a un profesor , cogió unos cuantos frascos de los estantes y le indicó a la castaña que lo guiara. Se confundió un poco al notar que no lo estaba llevando a la torre de Gryffindor, pero aun así la siguió en silencio, mas preocupado por Harry que por cualquier otra cosa. Sabia que el pobre chico entraba en desesperación después de despertar, que necesitaba que lo abrazaran y mecieran lentamente para aplacar las molestias y lograr dormirlo... Un nudo se le formó en el estomago; si él hubiera asistido a los entrenamientos dejando de lado el tonto orgullo nada de esto habría sucedido, Harry estaría en aquello momentos recostado en su cama con el cuidándole como necesitaba... Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de él al notar la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, maldijo en voz baja rogando con todo su ser de que Granger no lo hubiera notado.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse por ello, unos minutos después la joven paraba frente a una puerta que nunca en su vida había visto y le hacia señas para que se apresurara y entrara. Aunque estaba algo intrigado de la procedencia de aquella habitación no se hizo de rogar, ya averiguaría sobre ello después.

**-..-**

Al entrar a la habitación todos los remordimientos que había estado sintiendo lo golpearon con mas fuerza. El chico estaba recostado en una amplia cama que no tenía idea de que podía hacer ahí, cubierto de un sudor frío, observándole con ojos llorosos al reconocerle en la puerta viéndose mas desvalido que nunca, y, en un gesto que pudo haber derretido el corazón del hombre mas frío, vio con un nudo en la garganta como estiraba una temblorosa mano hacia él en un mudo llamado al cual no puedo negarse.

Sev... – susurró sin poder evitarlo al sentir al hombre a su lado

Silencio Potter – la voz sin aquella frialdad habitual, remplazada esta vez por pura angustia y preocupación – no gastes mas energía. Ten, bebe – terminó colocando un vial en los labios del joven

Con un gesto de asco Harry alejo instantáneamente el rostro de la poción que le ofrecían.

No seas remilgoso ahora! Bebelo!

No

Potter!

No puedo... – en un hilo de voz

Dejando escapar un suspiro de exasperación Severus se masajeó la frente con lentitud, tratando de conservar la poca paciencia que tenía y amenazaba con irse. ¿Por qué se comportaba justo ahora así el Gryffindor?

Harry, ya lo has bebido antes

Si, pero...

¿Debía decirlo¿Debía ponerse completamente al descubierto? El ya no era el pequeño Severus a quien le había importado, quien se habría quedado cuidándole sin dudarlo un segundo; esta persona, contra lo que Draco y el mismo habían previsto, era un hombre frío que ni siquiera le tomaba importancia. Habría preferido al antiguo Severus que siquiera se tomaba la molestia de mirarlo, de dirigirle la palabra aunque sea para herirlo; no aquel joven que le ignoraba por completo...

No puedo contenerse más, y aunque se lo había prometido, lloró. Lloró con amargura, lloró frente a sus amigos, lloró frente a Draco y frente a su profesor... Sabía que se veía patético, un joven de 16 años llorando como un niño pequeño, sintió vergüenza de si mismo, de su debilidad... pero no podía evitarlo, era mas su dolor.

pero que...?

sintió la mano del hombre sobre su cabeza, acompañando la suave pregunta susurrada con... ¿temor? Y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo

Pero que Harry? Sabes muy bien que la poción te hará bien...

Severus no sabía que hacer, como hablar, como actuar. Al ver al joven asi le acometían una ganas tremendas de abrazarlo, de aferrarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos y decirle cuanto le importaba... quizás, llegar a algo mas para consolarlo... Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza como para apartar aquellos pesamientos de ella, oh Merlín... Draco no tenía idea de lo que había echo...

Harry...? – intentó nuevamente

Porque... –el temblor en el cuerpo del león se incrementó mientras estallaba por fin – porque esa poción es horrenda! Porque no me alivia, me hace sentir fatal! Porque cada vez que la tomo todo se vuelve peor! Las nauseas se incrementan! Siento como si me estuviera ahogando! Es horrible! Horrible!

Pero al final...

Si lo se! Al final todo se va! Pero lo único que me permitía soportarlo eras tu! Saber que estabas a mi lado! Pero esta vez no será igual! Tan pronto me des esa cosa horrenda te iras y yo tendré que quedarme solo aguantándome las ganas de morirme ¿entiendes! ...Y no quiero... no quiero esa poción si tu no vas a estar a mi lado cuidándome...

A estas alturas de la historia ya eran tres las mandíbulas que rayaban el suelo. Es cierto que Draco estaba ya acostumbrado de oír a Harry decir cosas por el estilo sobre su padrino, pero de ahí a que se las gritara a voz en cuello y a la cara... sin duda iba a traer algún tipo de reacción, y mas aun con lo inestable que estaba Severus desde el segundo cambio. Suspiró. No importaba que ahora le agradara Potter no estaba dispuesto a averiguar como se darían las cosas de ahí en adelante asi que lo mas sutilmente que pudo se llevó a la castaña y al pelirrojo (que estaba peligrosamente al borde de un colapso) fuera de allí.

Severus no sabia que decir, aquello lo habia tomado por sorpresa, y cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. No quería quedarse a solas con Harry, hacia días que tenia pensamientos no muy inocentes sobre él y el moreno y la perspectiva de estar los dos solos en una misma habitación y con una cama de por medio no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

Con un largo suspiro se recriminó a si mismo por pensar siquiera en aquellas cosas y dudar de su autocontrol, ahora lo que mas importaba era el joven frente a él; así que sin dudarlo un instante más lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acercó a el meciéndolo suavemente. Pensó esperar rechazo, o siquiera una resistencia inicial, sin embargo apenas el Gryffindor estuvo completamente junto a su cuerpo se aferró a sus túnicas con desesperación hundiendo el rostro en estas, sollozando aun con fuerza mientras el pasaba una mano suavemente por su espalda, deslizándola en pequeños círculos tratando de calmar al chico como tantas veces ya había echo.

Aquella noche se sucedió como tantas otras, Harry al final accedió a beber la poción y los efectos de la misma no se hicieron esperar. Fue largo el tiempo que le tomó a Severus estabilizarlo para que luego este cayera en un pesado sueño aun abrazado a el, impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento. Sentía el cabello del moreno hacerle cosquillas bajo el mentón, y su suave respiración rozarle el cuello; sonrió. Cualquiera que le hubiera dicho que alguna ves estaría así con Potter, y mas aun, que le agradaría estarlo, habría recibido una buena tanda de maldiciones... eso, o lo habría matado de la impresión. Rió suavemente mientras atraía un poco mas el cuerpo de Harry hacia si. No pensaba irse, no dejaría que el joven despertara solo y terminara pensando que lo había abandonado a las finales, ya no cometería ese error; aquella noche se había probado a si mismo que podía controlarse muy bien estando con el joven, y en cierta medida el enojo ya se le había pasado. No iba a reconocerlo nunca pero también influenciaba el echo de que había extrañado la presencia de Harry en sus días.

**-..-**

Aquella mañana, cuando Harry despertó no puedo mas que sorprenderse al encontrarse rodeado por el fuerte abrazo de su profesor. Había creído que una vez terminara de cuidarlo el hombre se iría directamente a sus habitaciones, nunca hubiera pensado que despertaría junto a él, y no solo junto a él, sino que con Severus sujetándolo tan firmemente que cualquier leve movimiento que hiciera terminaría despertándolo; cosa que, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no debería hacer. Sabia que Severus las pasaba negras cada que lo cuidaba tras un trance, y que se quedaba despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada para asegurarse de que todo fuera correctamente, debía dejarlo descansar, pero primero haría algo que rondaba su cabeza desde que había visto su rostro al despertar.

Lentamente se acerco al rostro del hombre y rozo sus labios con los de él. Se sentían bien, eran cálidos y suaves tal como recordaba, aunque diferentes a cuando lo había besado en su despacho, aun siendo un niño... Se sonrojó. Por Merlin! Había besado a un niño! Eso no estaba bien visto fuera donde fuera, estaba seguro que ni siquiera en el mundo mágico se consideraría normal! Pero... Sev no era un niño del todo no? Una risa nerviosa se apodero de su rostro. Es decir, físicamente lo era, pero a la vez no. Era un adulto con forma de niño, el que se comportara como uno no quería decir nada... o si?

"Genial! Vengo a pensar en esta clase de cosas justo ahora! Sev no era un niño! El Director mismo nos dijo que tenia a lo mucho uno o dos años menos que nosotros ¡Gran diferencia! ...Pero ahora..."

Fijó su vista en el joven hombre que dormía a su lado. Era lamentable ver como el paso de los años había demacrado tanto a su profesor. Si bien ahora seguía siendo pálido, su tono era uno mucho mas saludable, y su piel se sentía suave, sin aquellas pequeñas marcas y arrugas que lo hacían tan intimidante.

"Fueron estas las consecuencias de ser un espía? Es esto lo que te provoca estar al servicio de la serpiente de Voldemort?"

Puedo preguntarte Potter... que tanto es lo que me miras?

Dio un bote a la vez que rápidamente alzaba la vista y se encontraba con dos profundos pozos negros mirándolo burlonamente. Había estado tan entretenido observado el rostro de su profesor que había olvidado cerciorarse de que siguiera con los ojos cerrados!

P-Pro.. Profesor Snape!

Rogó porque algún ser superior o algo se apiadara de el y la tierra se abriera en ese mismo instante para tragárselo entero! Y lo peor! Sabia que se estaba sonrojando! Sentía su rostro y parte de sus orejas arder.

Para Harry, si sigues sonrojándote así tu rostro podría llegar a competir con el cabello de un Weasley... y dudo que eso sea saludable.

Agachó la cabeza apenado, no sabía que decir, en tan solo unos instantes su vocabulario se había reducido a cero. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo así antes...

"Claro que no te había sucedido algo así! Nunca antes le habías confesado a Snape que estabas coladito por sus huesos!"

No dijiste exactamente eso...

"Maldición! Nota mental: no volver a pensar frente a un Maestro en Oclumancia"

Sin pensarlo dos veces se hizo de todas las mantas de la cama y de un tirón se separó de su profesor tapándose entero con ellas. Harry se había convertido en un pequeño fardo sobre la espaciosa cama mientras Severus no podía hacer nada mas que reír ante aquella reacción. Harry se estaba comportando como un niño pequeño y le encantaba.

Harry, mírame

Movimiento negativo del fardo-Harry como única respuesta

Hablo en serio, vamos a hablar – otro movimiento le hizo fruncir el ceño, comenzaba a molestarse – Harry, descúbrete y esta vez es una orden.

Ante aquel tono amenazante que tan bien conocía a Harry no le quedó mas remedio que destaparse, aun asi miraba receloso al hombre, como esperando que de un momento a otro se empezara a burlar de el.

Lo siento

Sin duda eso no era una burla.

Cómo! – parpadeó confundido

Que lo siento, lamento haberme portado así, pero tampoco me vas a negar que lo que hicieron tu Y Draco no fue algo malo.

No fue malo!

Harry...

Tu querías volver a ser el de antes! No solo físicamente! Querías volver a los malos tratos!

Lo se... lo admito – casi susurró mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz – pero he notado que es algo que no podré hacer

El ojiverde lo miro confundido ¿A que se refería?

al parecer aun vas a necesitarme bastante en tus entrenamientos... y yo voy a necesitar a alguien que me refrene cuando quiera hacerle la vida imposible a cierto pelirrojo cabeza hueca no?

Mientras las palabras iban entrando en su mente una gran y radiante sonrisa se iba formando en su rostro �¿Hablaba enserio!

No te hagas muchas ilusiones, aun tengo mis responsabilidades como profesor y... digamos que tu confesión – sonrojo por parte del chico – digamos que es una conversación que tendrá que ser relegada a segundo plano mientras se arreglan las cosas

Entiendo... yo... Severus... lo siento...

Maldición!

Que!

No pongas esa cara!

Que cara!

Esa que pones cuando te deprimes! Es demasiado adorable! – otro sonrojo mas – Y deja de sonrojarte que tambien lo es!

El chico lo observo atonito por unos instantes ¿qué se suponía que estaba pasando alli?

sev... estás actuando extraño

No es mi culpa es...!

Si, si! Ya lo imaginaba. Es la pocion cierto? – Harry rio – cada dia me sorprendo mas ¿asi eras de joven?

Quita esa sonrisita de tu rostro Potter

Ahora soy Potter? Que no era el adorable Harry? – volvio a reir

Te lo advierto...

Bien bien, me callo – respiro profundamente para calmarse – ves? Ya pare. Ahora lo que debo hacer es ir a cambiarme, tengo clases y...

Si su intención al sentarse fue intentar irse hacia la puerta, no funciono del todo bien, ya que Severus lo aferro del abrazo y lo atrajo hacia él dándole luego el beso mas apasionado que le habian dado en su vida. Luego de unos instantes al fin se separaron aunque no mucho ya que la fuerte mano de su profesor obligaba a Harry a tener su frente apoyada en la de él. Aun algo acalorado y con la repiración agitada su cerebro solo le permitio formular una pregunta.

No que relegaríamos lo de la confesión para después?

Callate Potter! – masculló antes de volver a besarlo

**-..-**

**OK! Se suponía que en este cap les tendría muchas, muchas mas sorpresas, pero realmente si quería publicarlo antes de medio año lo hacia ahora o nunca... mas que nada es un cap de relleno... una... digamos compensación por mi GRAN tardanza; pero es que realmente ando liadísima con el trabajo y ahora en unas semanas empiezo la universidad... así que hasta que me adecue a mi nuevo estilo de vida... UFF! Créanme, era preferible postear este cap con una redacción malísima y unos horrores ortográficos dignos de la horca.**

**Espero me perdonen por un cap de tan mala calidad (si hasta se nota el cambio de estilo al escribir desde la mitad del cap) prometo que los que siguen (aunque tarden) volverán a tener mi estilo narrativo de siempre. **

**Espero sus comentarios, aunque estos sean maldiciones por escrito**

**Kisses!**

**Nynia**

**Miembro de la Orden Sevrusiana**

**Miembro de la orden de las Mortifagas**


	14. Bajo la Faz de la Diosa

**Sangre Real**

**Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R 

**Disclaimer:** Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación

Asi mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**Advertencia:** Este fic será Slash, es decir, se basará es una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertida/o.

**N.A.:** Se que no tengo perdón. No puedo creer que haya dejado a mis bebos (Fics) botados por tanto tiempo; pero después del accidente de mi hermano no tuve cabeza, primero quería saber que estaba completamente fuera de peligro... y desafortunadamente aun hoy (después de casi un año) no lo está. Pero la vida continua y al fin después de tanto tiempo la inspiración para escribir por fin ha vuelto. Créanme que intenté hacerlo muchas veces, pero nunca salía nada ¬¬U o salía algo tan desastroso que tenia que borrarlo.

En fin! Ahí les va otro chap! Espero que les guste...

Enjoy!

**Capitulo 13**

Bajo la Faz de la Diosa

- Harry!!! Donde estuviste toda la mañana???!!! Estuvimos preocupados!!!

Esas fueron las primeras palabras con que Hermione lo recibió aquel día cuando por fin el ojiverde decidió mostrarse por su Sala Común.

Había pasado toda la mañana con Severus en la habitación del requerimiento.

De aquellos dos primeros besos no se había sucedido ninguno mas, ambos se habían limitado a permanecer recostados uno junto al otro, disfrutando de la compañía que se brindaban en un silencio reconfortante. No fue necesaria siquiera una explicación de lo ocurrido, ni una pregunta salio de labios de la pareja; solo el cómodo silencio roto únicamente para despedirse.

Estaba consiente que en aquel momento debía de tener la sonrisa mas idiota del mundo pero no podía evitarlo, su relación con Severus había dado un gran paso, la aceptación de este ultimo de sus sentimientos, porque Harry sabia que eso era lo que había pasado, aunque no lo hubiera dicho con palabras, sus actos hablaban por él. Y fue precisamente por esto que borró aquella sonrisa de su rostro, tratando de recomponer su expresión para encarar a su amiga.

- Lo siento Mione – respondió apenado – quise avisarles pero no encontré el como. Sev me prohibió levantarme hasta estar completamente recuperado, he estado en la Habitación del Requerimiento todo este tiempo.

"_Por lo menos no es una mentira, solo una verdad a medias"_ pensó mientras esperaba respuesta de la castaña.

Y es que si de algo estaba seguro Harry, era que Sev no le perdonaría si su reciente "relación" (si podía llamarla así) quedaba al descubierto, aunque solo fuera frente a sus amigos.

"_Aunque tarde o temprano haré que la admita públicamente"_ se dijo con decisión.

Por su parte Hermione suspiro al darse que cuenta que lo que su amigo decía era lógico y se reprendía por haber armado un alboroto por nada. Después de todo ellos mismos había presenciado que tan mal se podía poner Harry por uno de esos "ataques", era de esperarse entonces que el profesor Snape no lo dejara salir hasta verlo completamente bien.

- tienes razón harry, perdón por el escándalo, no se como no me di cuenta de algo tan obvio – sonrió algo avergonzada la Gryffindor – Hambre? – preguntó después ensanchando su sonrisa

- No tienes idea de cuanta – sonrió el moreno a su vez.

**-.--.-**

El despacho del pelirrojo todo era un caos.

Podían verse los pergaminos regados por todos lados, manchas de tinta sobre el escritorio, un revoltijo de libros abiertos sobre este mismo y parte del piso; y al pelirrojo en cuestión sumergido entre todo este desorden a punto de tirarse de los cabellos de pura desesperación.

Por su parte cierto rubio observaba la escena divertido, recostado cómodamente en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo al ver a su tutor en tal estado.

- ¿necesitas ayuda? – preguntó al fin compadeciéndose de su situación.

- ¿Dragón? – preguntó Allan algo confuso, no lo había sentido llegar

- ¿Quien mas se compadecería de tu pobre trasero? – Respondió este con sorna mientras se acercaba al escritorio – ¿Sev?

El joven druida frunció el ceño ante la forma tan poco respetuosa que tenia su pupilo para dirigirse a él, pero luego suspiro con resignación; tenia razón, le dolía terriblemente el trasero de tanto estar sentado intentado terminar su plan de trabajo antes de la fecha limite.

- Si no te conociera pensaría que estas al borde del colapso – continuó el Slytherin tomando uno de los pergaminos – ¿Qué tanto te falta?

Allan paseo la vista por el desastre que era su despacho viendo con mortificación todo el caos que había creado en solo una noche, si seguía así era imposible que terminara para la fecha fijada; quizás debiera aceptar la ayuda de su estudiante.

Draco era inteligente y organizado, aunque algo egocéntrico también era un chico muy centrado para su edad, y consiente de la gravedad de las cosas cuando era debido... quizás resultase una buena ayuda.

- Ya he terminado de definir que clases puedo dar y cuales no; no me mires así, hay mucho conocimiento que no me esta permitido trasmitir Dragón –agregó al ver la expresión de molestia puesta por su pupilo – Pero estoy echo un lío tratando de distribuir esta en horarios adecuados, además no puedo entender el sistema de evaluación de esta escuela, y no se como adecuar mis lecciones a este – terminó deslizándose en su silla con expresión de derrota.

Draco sonrió ante esto. Le gustaba cuando el pelirrojo se mostraba tan vulnerable, lo sentía mas humano que cuando adoptaba aquella expresión fría y distante, como si no fuera humano, que usaba para retarlo o hablarle de algo importante. Prefería a Allan el hombre que al druida, este último le daba escalofríos.

- Por lo que veo, cosas que para mi son sencillas en extremo

El rubio se apoyo sobre los pergaminos que Allan había estado leyendo, sonriéndole a su tutor con aires de suficiencia.

- y en las cuales estaría dispuesto a ayudarte si se que voy a conseguir algo a cambio

Frunció el ceño. Ahí estaba de nuevo su pupilo demostrando que tan codicioso podía ser.

Con un suspiro se levantó de la silla y acercó a la ventana, observando los terrenos de la escuela, pensativo.

- ¿qué quieres esta vez? – preguntó al fin con voz cansada.

Draco sonrió triunfante.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Potter? – empezó – y no me refiero solo a sus ataques por la visión, quiero saber porque llegaron aquí buscándolo a él; porque lo instruyen de esta forma cuando desde hace siglos Avalon no se ha inmiscuido en los asuntos de los magos... ¿Qué le hace tan especial? ¿Qué es eso que Lady Nynia dijo no debían ocultarle?

Quiso preguntar más, exigir una respuesta pero enmudeció al notar como el pelirrojo volteaba a observarlo con expresión de disgusto.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada gélida que le helaba la sangre y lo hacia sentirse desamparado ante su tutor, como si este pudiera ver a través de su alma. Quizás se hubiera pasado al preguntar aquello, después de todo sabia que no era de su incumbencia, sin embargo según la sacerdotisa el también iba a enterarse de todo junto con Harry... entonces... ¿Por qué no antes?

- ¿que buscas con todo esto Draco? Es tu ansia de poder tan incontrolable... si, lo se muy bien, el conocimiento también es poder, un poder distinto al de la fuerza pero poder al fin y al cabo.

- yo...

- ¿tienes idea en lo que te estas metiendo? – Continuo el pelirrojo abandonando su puesto junto a la ventana para acercarse lentamente a su alumno - ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que tendrías que sacrificar para obtener todo ese conocimiento que buscas? Son misterios Draco, misterios resguardados por mi gente desde hace siglos; un conocimiento que solo se le otorga a quien jura poner su vida al servicio de nuestros Dioses.

Al ver aquella mirada el Slytherin no pudo más que retroceder asustado... ¿asustado? ¡que va! Aterrado ante aquellos ojos que en aquel instante podrían congelar el mismo infierno. Era en ocasiones como esta en que se daba cuenta que Allan no era lo que aparentaba; por mas que tuviera esa forma de comportarse despreocupada y algo infantil, el hombre frente a él era un Druida, y se atrevería a suponer que incluso uno de alto rango... aun así no entendía porque su cuerpo temblaba de aquella forma, porque no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que lo intimidaban tanto, porque a pesar del pánico que este le infundía tenia la certeza de que si insistía un poco mas lograría algo.

- Quiero saberlo – dijo, y sintió su voz rasposa por lo reseca que tenía la garganta

- Acosa no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que te dije?

- aun así, quiero saberlo – esta vez puedo sentir su voz un poco mas firme

Lo miro con atención, y pudo notar que a pesar de la expresión de horror en el rostro del chico este no se daría por vencido. Estaba decidido a obtener lo que quería, y no dudaba que lo lograra, era fuerte y caprichoso. Sonrió.

- ven acá – tomo al chico envolviéndolo en un abrazo, notando como el joven cuerpo temblaba para luego relajarse en sus brazos – que problemático eres pequeño Draco, sin embargo el que haya decidido tomarte como mi aprendiz demuestra que tarde o temprano necesitaras todo el conocimiento que yo voy a darte; y Harry necesitara que lo apoyes con él... Es mejor que tengas un carácter fuerte para lo que te prepara el destino. Escucha... no todas las personas pueden aprender las mismas cosas, ni de la misma manera, y tu habilidad y la de él son tan distintas como el día lo es de la noche, por eso mismo no se les explicaran las misma cosas. Aun así... aun no es tiempo, ten paciencia Dragón, cuando sea el momento sabrás todo lo que debas saber...

Draco frunció el ceño desilusionado; pensó, tras el cambio de actitud, que Allan había cedido, pero no era así... Solo le había dado un sermón como si de un niño pequeño se tratara. Hizo un gracioso puchero mientras levantaba la vista para encarar a su tutor.

- Yo decidiré cuando será ese momento, ¡ya lo veras! – Advirtió para luego observar el inconcluso papeleo de su tutor y sonreír perversamente - suerte con el trabajo

La expresión del pelirrojo se volvió de horror puro al observar al chico alejarse

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero... Draquito...

- Lo siento Allan, me gustaría ayudarte pero... - sonrió con falso arrepentimiento – mi esfuerzo no es gratis

Riéndose de la expresión de su maestro cerró la puerta tras él, dejando escapar un suspiro que no sabia estaba conteniendo. Sonrió. No podía creerlo. Había sido gracias a aquel abrazo que había notado algo de lo que no se había percatado antes... aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, resultaba bastante obvio.

Todos los días que pasaba ahí, el hecho de soportar su extraño comportamiento al grado de haberse habituado totalmente a este, la forma en que su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir su mirada de hielo fija en él... todo apuntaba a lo mismo...

Bien, ahora que lo sabía tomaría cartas en el asunto. No iba a ser fácil pero debía hacerlo, si no... ¿Con que cara pretendía reprender a Potter por su ineptitud en el tema? Si un Gryffindor había logrado domesticar al profesor mas temido de Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin se revolcaría en su tumba si él no lograba conquistar a un pelirrojo cabeza hueca.

Su sonrisa se volvió depredadora mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

"_Ohhhh... ¡Esto se va a poner divertido!!!"_

**-.--.-**

Severus se encontraba trabajando en el laboratorio de pociones cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

- adelante – gruño sin apartar la vista del caldero

- buenas tardes Sev

Sonrió internamente al escuchar aquella voz, sin embargo siguió concentrado en su poción. Sabia que el Gryffindor querría un poco de atención ahora, pero... porque no molestarlo un poco primero. Después de todo, no porque ahora fueran... ¿pareja? iba a volverse la miel de dulce y empalagoso.

Por su lado el ojiverde frunció el ceño al sentirse ignorado, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

- ¿que preparas?

- pociones energéticas

- ¿para la enfermería?

- hm

Bien! Sabía que Severus era de concentrarse mucho en sus pociones pero tampoco iba a permitir que lo ignorara de aquella forma; había venido para pasar tiempo con él aprovechando que no tenía clases aquella tarde, y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

En silencio se acercó al hombre abrazándolo por la espalda y recostando su mentón en el hombro de este, sonriendo al notar como su profesor pegaba un bote por su inesperada acción.

- Potter... – amenazo en voz baja y este se hizo al desentendido

- ¿qué no era "Harry"? – preguntó con inocencia restregando sus mejilla contra la de él

Severus sonrió. Si se ponía a pensar prefería este Harry que actuaba como un adolescente normal, al chico depresivo que había sido hacia solo algunos días; y si él era el responsable de aquel cambio se sentía orgulloso por ello.

Fingió dar un suspiro resignado y volteó a encarar a su alumno con expresión de molestia.

- Quieres una detención potter?

Pregunto y no pudo más que sorprenderse al ver como una chispa brillaba en aquella mirada esmeralda.

- ¡¿Contigo?!

- ¡Por el amor a Merlín Potter!!! – Bufó – ¡¿qué demonios estas pensando?!

- bueno...

- ¡No! ¡No me lo digas! Creo que prefiero no saberlo – dijo mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz como intentando relajarse – mira harry, aun soy tu profesor y tu mi alumno, y lo que es aun peor, eres menor de edad; así que espero que no crucen ideas raras por tu cabeza.

El ojiverde lo miro enfurruñado.

- ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Quieres decir que me voy a tener que contentar con besos y abrazos hasta que termine la escuela?

Severus rodó los ojos. _"Estos adolescentes de ahora"_

Aquella situación podría llegar a ser peligrosa, si Harry se empeñaba demasiado en conseguir lo que quería, dudaba mucho que el fuera capaz de mantenerse firme por mucho tiempo; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tipo de "sueños" que lo atormentaban últimamente. Debía dejar los puntos en claro si no quería correr riesgos.

- Harry tienes que-

- ¡Bien! – lo corto el Gryffindor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿Bien? – no pudo mas que contestar confundido _"Esto ha sido fácil, demasiado fácil... sospechoso"_

- ¡Pero! ¡Si me voy a tener que conformar con eso, tendrán que ser en grandes cantidades!

- Pero que...mph!!

Ni siquiera pudo replicar a tremenda demanda porque el chico ya se le había abalanzado sobre el él, dándole un beso que estaba seguro recordaría el resto de su vida. Era extraño sentir aquel beso tan demandante de la persona que hacia unas pocas horas se había mostrado tan tímida e insegura... aunque tampoco podía quejarse.

Sintió como el Gryffindor lamía sus labios para intentar profundizar el beso, y auque en un momento pensó hacerse el difícil decidió que no tenia sentido. Separo los labios y aprovechó que el moreno hizo lo mismo para cambiar intercambiar papeles y, una vez teniendo el control, batallar con aquella lengua que lo estaba volviendo loco. Cuando pudo sentir a Harry gemir estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero tuvo la suerte de que su cerebro reaccionara en aquel momento, apartándolo y volviendo a su poción. Mientras el ojiverde se tocaba los labios con cara de felicidad.

"_¡Maldición! ¿Como se supone que voy a aguantar así?"_

**-.--.-**

La noche estaba oscura, la espesa capa de nubes que cubría el cielo no dejaba pasar ni un rayo de luz de la luna provocando que le visibilidad fuese casi nula. Aun así, si se ponía atención, era posible observar como una figura encapuchada se dirigía hacia otra que la esperaba parada a mitad del inmenso prado donde se hallaban.

- Llegas tarde – se quejo la persona que había estado esperando a mitad del prado

- Nunca dije que vendria – reprocho la otra mientras observaba fijamente el parde ojos rojos como la sangre que la miraban con furia – asi que era posible que te quedaras esperando todoa la noche

- Y entonces porque estas aquí?

- Simple curiosidad, Tom Riddle

Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella mujer a hablarle así y sin mostrar ni un ápice de miedo? Sabía que los habitantes de la Isla Sagrada eran orgullosos y altivos, pero nunca se imagino que también fueran estúpidos.

- Ahora me llaman Lord Voldemort – contestó en un tono amenazante, pero ella ni se inmutó.

- No eres un Lord ni nada por el estilo; y tienes un nombre así que pienso usarlo – contestó a su vez, bajando la capucha que le cubría el rostro, mostrando la media luna azul en su frente que la caracterizaba como sacerdotisa de la Diosa – Se breve Tom Riddle ¿para qué has llamado a una hija de Avalon a tu presencia?

El Dark Lord sonrió, mostrando una mueca aun más escalofriante que su mirada habitual. El poder, era ese poder que desprendía aquella muchacha lo que él quería; el poder de los antiguos conocimientos de Avalon, con ellos de su lado seria invencible... pero si lo tenía como enemigos seria un grave problema. Aun así no se sentía atemorizado, Avalon se había mantenido al margen de los sucesos del mundo exterior, era poco probable que decidieran inmiscuirse en una guerra que no les traería el menor beneficio.

- Quiero una alianza – hablo por fin ante el ademán de la joven de irse.

- Y que obtenemos nosotros con eso

- Volver a la realidad – contestó, y al sentir el interés en la otra persona decidió explicar sus puntos – Una vez que yo obtenga el poder sobre este mundo, me aseguraré de que la Isla de Avalon y sus dioses vuelvan a ser venerados como les corresponde. Su cultura podrá volver al mundo exterior, habitar entre todos como lo hizo en la antigüedad, sus sacerdotisas y druidas tendrán el respeto que merecen.

- ¿Estas dispuesto a compartir tu reinado con nosotros?

- Mientras no se inmiscuyan en mis asuntos podrán hacerlo, no veo el porque las arboledas no puedan volver a ser plantadas ni sus ritos llevarse a cabo en un mundo en el cual yo gobierne; no tengo nada en contra de su Diosa, asi que no tengo porque combatirla.

Nynia frunció el ceño. Todo eso se oía bien, ¿pero como confiar en alguien como el? Además aun había un punto importante que tratar.

- Y Harry Potter?

- Muerto!

Eso respondía todo. En un ademán imperceptible, la joven hizo acopio de toda su fuerza rememorando las palabras rituales que hacia poco le habían enseñado mientras fingía pensárselo, mientras a los pies del Dark Lord símbolos rúnicos se iban trazando sin que este lo notara.

- Me temo que eso no será posible - hablo por fin mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo y las nubes se iban despejando permitiendo a la luz de la luna bañar la tierra – Harry potter debe vivir, esa es mi misión.

El Lord estaba furioso y apunto estaba de sacar su varita para atacar a aquella mujer que osaba desafiarlo, cuando noto lo que pasaba; le mando una mirada cargada de odio antes desaparecer justo cuando la luz de la luna estuvo a punto de tocar los símbolos grabas a su alrededor. Había estado cerca, un segundo mas, y aquella muchacha le hubiera echo un gran daño, o incluso matado.

Por su parte Nynia, una vez sola, volvió a echar la capucha sobre su cabeza y emprendió un retorno silencioso a la escuela.

Había estado cerca. La misión que le había encomendado la Gran Sacerdotisa era cuidar a aquel chico y llevar a cabo todo lo necesario para que la Sangre Real de Avalon siguiera en el mundo; y hasta ahora el mayor obstáculo que habia encontrado era ese ser que se hacia llamar Lord... Tom Riddle.

Debia tomar cartas en el asunto.

**-.--.-**

**Se siente tan bien volver a escribir después de tanto tiempo!!! Aunque con respecto a en cada cuanto tiempo voy a actualizar no podría decirlo. Todo depende de que ánimos me encuentre .U **

**Es que a raíz de lo que paso por mi bro, de vez en cuando me dan ataques depresivos y pos no se cuando tenga los ánimos para escribir nuevamente... Lo siento! Se que eso es molesto, pero es eso o nada; no quiero abandonar mis Fics, pero no puedo escribirlos con la frecuencia que a muchos les gustaría... Así que POR FAVOR! Voy a pedir encarecidamente que si a alguien le jode esta situación, se lo guarde! Lo ultimo que necesito ahora es un review reclamándome por algo que hago como diversión y vía de escape a mis problemas. Porque así es, la vida no es color de rosa y aunque a muchas personas no les entre en la cabeza, las personas que se dedican a escribir Fics no es porque tengan todo el tiempo libre del mundo y estén obligadas a escribir todo el día... así que tráguense sus quejas (que odiosa debo sonar ¬¬U)**

**Con respecto al cap... Al fin lo hice!!!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaa...!!!!! Hace tiempo que estuve trabajando en mi cabecita la posibilidad de un Draco/Allan y pos al final me anime xD Espero que no les moleste pero realmente a mi me encantaba como se veían juntos y tenia que darles una oportunidad xD ... ¬¬ Además es mi Fic y yo puedo emparejar a quien me de la gana! Y quiero poner a Dumbi con la gata de Filch, pues lo hago!!!! ...o.o... ugh! Mala imagen mental! Hagamos como que no dije eso ok? Nunca paso... --**

**Kissus!!!!**

**Nyn**

**PD: Con respecto al titulo, hace alusión a que una de las formas en que ven a la Diosa es en la luna, por lo tanto se refiere a la ultima parte del cap **


	15. Regalos

**Sangre Real**

**  
Autora:** Nynia

**Clasificación:** R

**Disclaimer:** Algunos de los personajes y las ideas en las que se basa Avalon y su cultura pertenecen a Marion Zimmer Bradley de su novela "Las Nieblas de Avalon" (la cual recomiendo MUCHO), yo solo las tomé prestadas para darle rienda suelta a mi (a veces) descabellada imaginación

Asi mismo, todos los personajes de Hogwarts, como ya han de saber, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y de la Warner (buhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

**Advertencia:** Este fic es Slash, es decir, se basa en una relación chico/chico; si esto te molesta o hiere tu susceptibilidad pues no lo leas, ya estas advertido/a.

**N.A.:** Bien! Esta vez no demoré tanto y es que aprovechando la reciente racha de inspiración (que supongo me llegó después de haber tenido que leer toda Las Nieblas de Avalon nuevamente para una asignación de la Universidad) decidí escribir mas de un capitulo por vez, hasta la fecha tengo este y el 15 empezado; quería dejar pasar un poco mas de tiempo antes de publicar este cap. pero no pude aguantarme... además después de tanta espera, creo que se merecían en capitulo ya ¿ven como soy buena? xD

¡Sin mas¡Enjoy!!!

**Capitulo 14 **

Regalos

Aquella mañana el sol estaba radiante, cosa extraña tomando en cuenta que estaban en la quincena de diciembre. Los días se habían sucedido con gran rapidez y los terrenos de Hogwarts se encontraban cubiertos en su totalidad por una gran capa de blanca nieve; a la par que todos sus habitantes se hallaban impregnados del espíritu navideño que estas fechas traían con ellas.

O por lo menos casi todos.

Dos personas se pasaban los días sin entender el porque de tanta algarabía, observando las sonrisas de dicha de los estudiantes y profesores sin comprenderlas.

- Es que aun no lo entiendo – habló la ojiverde aquel lunes por la noche cuando terminaban la sesión de entrenamiento – que de especial tiene esta tal Navidad.

Draco fue el primero en contestar

- ¡Regalos¡Muchos y esplendidos regalos para mi persona! – dijo encantado, anticipando el momento en que tendría dichos presentes en su poder.

Severus bufó. Este chico era imposible.

- Si bien es una fecha comercial tal como dijo Draco – explicó al ver que la confusión se había redoblado tanto en Allan como en Nynia – se trata mas bien de una fiesta donde las familias se reúnen y pasan el tiempo juntos, la idea al principio era celebrar una fecha bíblica – ceños fruncidos por parte de ambos sacerdotes – pero al final simplemente se reúnen, cenan, beben y se entregan regalos.

- ¡Es ilógico, sigo sin comprenderlo! - se quejó Allan - ¿quieres decir que esta sociedad es tan materialista que se ponen así de eufóricos solo porque van a recibir presentes?

- Ya te quiero ver a ti – el rubio lo miró sonriente - cuando también recibas tus regalos.

- ¿Yo también voy a recibir algo? – El pelirrojo contestó confundido – pero si yo no celebro esta fiesta.

El rubio se encogió de hombros demostrándole que eso no tenía mayor importancia; el tenia pensado darle un regalo de todas formas... ¡y vaya que le daría un regalo!

- Con la cantidad de admiradoras que tienes no me sorprendería que ese día amanecieras enterrado en una montaña de ellos

Harry rió. Severus tenía toda la razón; con el tiempo la popularidad de Allan no había disminuido, se había mantenido o incluso incrementado, seguro que el 25 de diciembre tendría regalos hasta de sobra. Aun riendo volteó pensando encontrar a Draco riéndose como él, sobre todo por como le gustaba al rubio molestar a su tutor, pero no pudo mas que sorprenderse al ver que este no lo hacia; es mas, en esos momentos el Slytherin tenia una expresión sombría, como cuando algo no le gustaba...

¿Qué le pasaba al rubio? Desde hacia una semanas que Draco se portaba de forma un poco distinta a lo acostumbrado en cuanto a Allan se refería. Podía notar que lo observaba cuando este no se daba cuenta, y que se mostraba un poco posesivo e irritable cuando alguien hablaba de él, incluso había dejado de quejarse tanto sobre el comportamiento de este... Si Harry no supiera que era imposible, pensaría que el heredero Malfoy se había enamorado de su profesor.

No. Lo más probable era que al rubio no le gustaba compartir, y al ser el druida su tutor pensaba que este le pertenecía. Como un niño que no quiere prestar su juguete favorito.

**-.--.-**

- Harry no... Tengo que trabajar...

Eran las 10 de la noche, y Severus que había planeado trabajar aquel día hasta tarde se había topado con un serio inconveniente al llegar a su despacho después de clases.

Ni bien había cerrado la puerta tras él, Harry había salido de quien sabe donde y se le había abalanzado encima reclamando un poco de atención.

- no es justo – se quejó el moreno sentado sobre las piernas del mayor.

Se las había ingeniado para sentar a Severus en la silla de su escritorio, y ahora teniéndolo aprisionado contra esta y su cuerpo se dedicaba a besar su cuello con fruición.

- toda la semana has estado trabajando y no has tenido tiempo para mi – hizo un gracioso puchero mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la túnica de su profesor

Y era cierto, había estado ocupado toda la semana, y no había podido estar a solas con Harry en ninguna oportunidad. Sus únicos encuentros con el chico habían sido en las sesiones de entrenamiento o en uno que otro beso robado entre clases. Era de esperarse que a estas alturas el moreno se sintiera solo... incluso tenia que admitir que el también lo había extrañado, demasiado si se ponía a pensarlo...  
Y tenerlo ahora, sentado sobre él, ocasionando una deliciosa fricción entre ciertas partes de sus cuerpos cada vez que se movía besando cada parte de su pecho que dejaba al descubierto... ciertamente era mas de lo que podía soportar. Mandando al cuerno el trabajo pendiente cogió al moreno de los cabello obligándolo a alzar el rostro para besar sus labios con fuerza.

Después de la sorpresa inicial Harry ahogo un gemido al sentir la lengua de Severus batallar con la suya, su boca devorándolo como no lo había echo antes. Era un beso demandante, cargado de deseo, tan distinto a los besos que solían compartir. Era la primera vez que Sev lo besaba así y debía admitir que le gustaba, podía notar como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el contacto y sin poder evitarlo volvió a gemir mientras se pegaba mas al cuerpo de su profesor que para ese entonces ya lo tenia aprisionado contra el escritorio... ¿en que momento lo había quitado de encima suyo y lo había puesto en pie?

- Sev... – susurro sin aliento cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno.

Sin embargo el hombre no le dio mucha tregua, ahora los labios de Severus estaban recorriendo su cuello; succionando y mordiendo por momentos, luego volviendo a ser una suave caricia. Sintió las piernas flaquearle y se sujetó con fuerza a los hombros del mayor gimiendo cada vez mas alto sin poder controlarse, sintiendo como su propio cuerpo empezaba un suave vaivén en buscan de un mayor contacto.

- Tranquilo - escucho la suave y aterciopelada voz susurrarle al oído – Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas ahora Harry o no podré contenerme

- ¡Atrévete a contenerte Sev y te matare! - amenazo cegado por el deseo, observando en los ojos negros de su profesor que este se encontraba en condiciones similares

Tenia que admitirlo, aquellas palabras y aquella mirada que le dirigió el ojiverde estuvieron a punto de hacerlo perder el control, por suerte aun tenia la lucidez suficiente para oír la voz de su razón.

- Aun soy tu profesor Harry y...

- y yo soy menor de edad ¡¿y que?! Nadie tiene que enterarse... Sev... por favor... – volvió a ondular las caderas contra las del mayor, consiguiendo que Severus gruñera.

¡Maldición! Esto era lo peligroso de llegar a estos extremos con el condenado Gryffindor, bastaba que el moreno se excitara para que se volviera la sensualidad andante... A veces se preguntaba si el ojiverde era consiente de lo seductor que podía llegar a ser.

Con un poco de esfuerzo de su parte separó al joven si y le besó en la frente para despedirlo.

- Ve a dormir Harry

Solo consiguió una mirada de reproche del moreno, pero no se movió del sitio.

- No me mires así, lo dejé en claro desde un principio... y tú aceptaste

Harry suspiró. Era cierto, el había aceptado la única condición que le había impuesto Severus para tener una relación... ¡¿Pero cómo quería que la cumpliera si lo besaba así¿Qué no se daba cuenta que su autocontrol tenia un limite?... y estaba seguro que el de su profesor también... solo debía de insistir más, pero al ver la mirada seria de Severus desitió.

Cedería por el momento, pero no pensaba parar hasta conseguir lo que quería, lo necesitaba, y cada vez que este se negaba solo conseguía que lo quisiera aun más ¡Ni de broma iba a esperar hasta terminar la escuela!

Alisó su túnica con las manos y se acercó al hombre para darle un casto beso en los labios.

- Que descanses - susurró antes de salir del despacho rumbo a su sala común.

**-.--.-**

Los días pasaban y conforme se acercaba Navidad el rubio se ponía mas y mas insoportable; cosa similar sucedía con Harry.

Aquel día, 17 de Diciembre para ser más exactos, se encontraban en una de sus acostumbradas reuniones en la Cámara de Slytherin junto con los dos inseparables amigos del ojiverde. Draco no paraba de ojear catálogos de las tiendas mas costosas del mundo mágico, bufando cada que pasaba una pagina con molestia; mientras que Harry se había dedicado a intentar hacer un hoyo en el suelo de tanto caminar ida y vuelta por la habitación.

- ¡YA! – Hablo por fin la castaña exasperada por la actitud de los dos chicos – ¡¿Se puede saber que diablos les pasa¡Me traen harta! – Ron la apoyó asintiendo.

El Slytherin le mando una mirada venenosa, que claramente decía que estaba molesto por la interrupción, antes de volver al catalogo; Harry ni la escuchó.

- ¡Están insoportables!

Con una mirada airada la Gryffindor se levantó y sin decir palabra dejo la habitación bufando. Ron pareció indeciso entre quedarse y seguirla; pero tras una mirada a los chicos, que pasaban olímpicamente de é, se decidió por lo último.

Una vez solos Draco arrojo el catalogo que tenia entre las manos y se puso a maldecir, lo cual captó al fin la atención del moreno.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó intrigado al ver la expresión mortificada del rubio

- ¡¿Qué demonios le puedes regalar a un Druida?!!! – Chilló este exasperado – ¡He revisado todos los putos catálogos de todas las putas tiendas existentes y no tengo ni puta idea de que darle¡Esto es estresante! Es... es... ¡¿De qué diablos te estas riendo cuatro-ojos?!!!

Harry no había podido mas que reír ante la desesperación del slytherin al no saber que regalarle a su tutor, y no porque se estuviera burlando, sino porque le pareció cómico que ambos se hallaran en la misma situación.

- Es solo que tengo el mismo problema – dijo al fin, después de haberse calmado un poco

La cara de Draco era todo un poema

- ¿Y de eso te ríes? Gryffindor extraños, van a acabar con mis nervios

Tomando el catalogo que anteriormente su acompañante había arrojado en medio de un ataque de frustración, el ojiverde se sentó junto a este y se puso a ojearlo.

- A Allan le gustará cualquier cosa que puedas darle Draco, ten en cuenta que todos los artefactos mágicos son una novedad para él

- no me sirve eso

- ¿Y por que? – Lo miro intrigado – ¿No te parece que te estas tomando demasiadas molestias?

- ¡Cállate Potter¡Mi regalo debe ser el mejor¡Debe de ser el único que le interese de entre los demás!

- ¿Demás¿Te refieres a los que reciba de las chicas?

- ¡mh!

- Sigo pensando que te estas tomando demasiadas molestias – replicó consternado - ¿Por qué tiene que ser el mejor?

- ¡Porque si!!!

Ahora si que Harry no entendía nada... era su imaginación o Draco parecía... ¿celoso¡¿Y acaso se estaba ruborizando¡Pero era imposible! Draco no podía... ¡Oh, por Merlín¿O si podía?

- Draco... ¿Te gusta Allan? – preguntó de forma tentativa

El rubio no contestó, solo se hundió mas en el sillón negándole la mirada aun mas rojo que antes.

- ¡Draco¡Te gusta Allan! – ya no era una pregunta

- ¿y si es así, qué? - contestó a la defensiva

- Pues... que vas a tener problemas, a Allan le gustan las chicas

- ¡¿Y crees que no lo se¡Por eso mi regalo tiene que ser el mejor¡Tiene que ser tan genial como para no importarle que no lo haya enviado una chica!

Harry le dio la razón en ello. Aunque estaba seguro que por solo venir de su pupilo Allan consideraría el regalo algo genial, claro que no lo tomaría como Draco querría que lo hiciera.

- ¿Tenias algo en mente?

- uhm... ¿algo costoso?

El Gryffindor suspiró exasperado.

- ¡No debe ser algo costos para ser algo especial idiota¡Debe ser algo con significado! Algo que des de corazón... algo... ¡algo que solo tu puedas darle!

El rostro del rubio se le iluminó tras las últimas palabras. Vaya, Potter podía decir cosas con sentido de vez en cuando. Ahora tenia claro que era lo que quería darle al pelirrojo... y vaya que seria divertido hacerlo. Sonrió. Y algo costoso como complemento le daría el toque preciso.

- Y dime – Harry lo observo burlón al ver que la desesperación había abandonado al rubio - ¿tienes pensado que el hijo de Allan te llame papi?

- ¡Que te jodan Potter!

- Créeme que he estado intentando que lo hagan

**-.--.-**

Ya faltaban solo 5 días para la gran noche y Harry comenzaba a pensar que nunca encontraría algo adecuado para regalarle a Severus. Estaba desesperado. Quería que fuera algo especial, tal como le había aconsejado a Draco, y le crispaba los nervios que el Slytherin hubiera encontrado ese algo tal fácilmente y él no. Porque definitivamente el rubio ya tenía el problema resuelto; esa sonrisa de satisfacción con que se paseaba todo el santo día lo confirmaba.

Maldiciendo en voz baja apuró el paso para dirigirse a su última clase de aquel miércoles, cual fue su sorpresa al pasar frente a un aula en desuso y ser apresado por un par de brazos que lo metieron a esta sin la menor consideración. Ya estaba a punto de maldecir al inoportuno cuando una voz familiar habló.

- ¿Te puedes saltear una clase por hoy?

- ¿Allan? - preguntó confundido al escuchar la voz de su profesor - ¿Qué sucede?

El pelirrojo lo miró con su característica sonrisa unos segundos para luego cambiar su expresión a una de desesperación total.

- ¡Voy a volverme loco!!!

- ¿eh?

- ¡¿Qué se trae Draco¡Y no pongas esa cara Harry que se muy bien que él te cuenta todo!

¿De que demonios hablaba el hombre frente a él¿Draco¿Qué demonios le importaba Draco ahora si estaba ocupadísimo pensando en un buen regalo para Severus? Si iba a perder una clase por lo menos lo haría en algo productivo y no en escuchar las preguntas de un pelirrojo paranoico.

- ¡No estoy paranoico! – Chillo el Druida oyendo claramente lo que estaba pensando – ¡ese crío está que me persigue¡Lo se! Me... me le encuentro en todas partes... y... y... ¡esa sonrisa¡Yo se que se trae algo¡Tiene que estar planeando algo¡Es como si me echara en cara que el sabe algo que yo no!

"_Ohhh... así que era eso"_Allan ya se había dado cuenta del cambio de... "actitud" de Draco. Bueno, en todo caso, eso era algo que a él no le correspondía explicar, era asunto de Draco revelar todo aquel misterio¿Por qué, entonces, estaba metido en aquel lío ahora? Suspiró y observó una vez más a su profesor.

"_Pobre, parece al borde de un ataque de nervios"_

- ¿Harry?

- No te preocupes – sonrió el moreno tratando de calmar los ánimos – ya te enterarás de todo

- ¡Entonces tu lo sabes¡Dímelo!

Negó algo exasperado por la situación ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a él? Ohhh pero draco se iba a enterar... este mal rato se lo iba a cobrar y con creces.

- No puedo decirte nada, solo que no te preocupes, no es algo terrible como estas pensando "Aunque si nos ponemos a pensarlo detalladamente, y esa serpiente retorcida piensa saltarle a Allan encima... quizás si"

Esto no pareció convencer al pelirrojo del todo, pero no dijo nada mas; se limitó a volver a sonreír como siempre hacia y tras una pequeña inclinación de cabeza salió del aula dejando a Harry solo en aquel lugar.

Bien, ya que de todas formas no llegaría a clase aunque quisiera se dedicaría a usar este tiempo libre para buscarle un regalo a Severus Dejó sus cosas en un rincón del aula, y tras desempolvar un poco el escritorio se acomodo sobre este listo para una tarde más rompiéndose el cerebro.

Aun así no podía quitarse de la cabeza la conversación con el pelirrojo. Draco la había liado bien esta vez, por lo menos podría haber sido un poco mas discreto, ahora el pobre Allan estaba al borde de un colapso ¿y todo porque¡Por nada!

¿Que podría haber preparado el Slytherin para su tutor? Si había seguido su consejo lo mas terrible que podría hacerle a Allan seria besarlo o declarársele... aunque no creía al rubio capaz de algo tan romántico. Solo de pensarlo le entraba la risa. Draco declarándosele a Allan como regalo de Navidad, sin duda el pobre no querría volver a recibir un regalo en su vida.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba algo por el estilo no estaría tan mal, lo malo era que el ya había besado a Severus... aunque aun no había llegado a hacerlo con el, claro que el hombre le había dejado en claro que no lo harían hasta su mayoría de edad, dudaba mucho que Sev lo aceptara como regalo de navidad incluso si lo esperaba en su habitación completamente desnudo y con un lazo rojo en la cabeza.

Le entró la risa de nuevo al imaginarse la escena, pero paró de pronto con lo ojos como platos... ¡Eso era! Ya tenía un buen regalo para Severus, y seguro que este no se esperaría algo así en su vida, y quien sabe, quizás incluso le servia después, seguro que le daba buenas ideas.

Bien, aun le quedaba un fin de semana antes de navidad, lo que le daba tiempo de ir a comprarlo a Hogsmade el sábado, solo esperaba encontrarlo ahí, sino tendría que encargarlo vía lechuza y quizás no llegara a tiempo.

Levantándose del escritorio tomó sus cosas y salio del aula hacia su Sala Común con una gran sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

Estas Navidades serían muy divertidas.

**-.--.-**

**¡Joeeeeeeeeeer...¡Cada vez me siento mas ansiosa porque Allan y Drake este juntos de una buena vez!!!- ...u.u pero el pelirrojo es homofóbico, así que el rubio va a tener que lucharla ¡Además tiene un hijo! -.-U y yo que recién me acuerdo xD aunque no creo que vaya a llamar a Draco "papi" xD la verdad no se si vaya a aparecer el mocoso... que dicen ustedes ¿Quieren que meta al crío en escena¿Y que le diga al rubio "papi"?**

**Y sobre Harry/Sev¡creo que no pueden quejarse! Se ven tan monos juntos Y el cuatro ojos que me resultó bien aventado o.o la verdad cuando planeé el Fic no me lo imagine así, pero los personajes ya se me fueron de las manos, hacen lo que les da la gana, se escriben solos xD **

**En fin! Espero que les haya gustado el cap ¡Y gracias por los comentarios! La verdad no me esperaba que aun hubieran lectoras pendientes de este Fic ¡Soy Feliz! **

**Nos leemos en el prox cap!**

**Kissus!!!!**

**Nyn**


End file.
